Goldorak : La guerre d'Euphor
by Ryo saeba fr
Summary: Goldorak est de retour, mais cette fois ce n'est pas la Terre qu'il doit défendre, mais Euphor ! L'histoire se passe trois ans après ma précédente histoire : Le retour de Goldorak (Désoler pour les fautes restantes)
1. Chapter 1

GOLDORAK : LA GUERRE D'EUPHOR

LA GUERRE D'EUPHOR Episode 01

Un vaisseau spatial avec ses ailes formant un X avec à l'avant un long cou de tortue, répondant au nom du bombardier Xanta, patrouille dans la galaxie de Véga. La porte s'ouvre sur la passerelle, le capitaine du vaisseau y apparaît. L'homme fait quelques pas pour rejoindre le siège de commandement, avant de s'y asseoir, il remet en place le bandeau recouvrant son œil gauche mort.

\- Rapport, lance-t-il une fois installé dans son siège.

\- Tout est calme dans le secteur, annonce l'officier en second.

Un léger sourire traverse le visage du commandant.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que çà ! , s'exclame soudain l'opérateur radar.

Au palais royal, sur la planète Euphor, le grand chambellan et sa fille traversent la salle du trône pour se présenter devant les dirigeants de la planète. Le roi Actarus et la reine Vénusia sont en conversation avec le chef cuisinier. Assise sur son trône, la reine honorifique Phénicia semble boudeuse.

Le chambellan et sa fille s'immobilisent à quelques pas du trône pour exécuter une révérence.

La discussion avec le cuisinier se termine, Actarus se tourne vers sa sœur.

\- On dirait une vraie gamine, lance-t-il.

\- Oui, ben au moins ça prouve que je suis restée jeune, réplique-t-elle sans tourner la tête.

\- En effet, mais boudé pour…

\- Chambellan ! , coupe Vénusia sentant monté une dispute inutile. Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Vos Majestés, l'ambassadeur Ménarite sollicite une audience.

\- Une audience, s'étonne Actarus. « _La planète Ménary se trouve à l'exterminer de la nébuleuse de Véga, nous n'avons eu jusque-là que des rapports protocolaires avec elle, je me demande bien pourquoi son ambassadeur demande une audience subitement_ ».

Le roi jette un regard à sa sœur, celle-ci reprend une allure digne en se redressant sur son siège.

\- Faites-le entrer, annonce Actarus.

Les grandes portes de la salle s'ouvrent pour laisser passer un humanoïde à quatre bras à la peau vert pastel en tenue d'apparat dans un état d'embarras mélangé à de l'angoisse. Sa tenue ressemble à une ancienne tenue royale terrienne, une grande cape vert foncé sur laquelle est brodé l'emblème de sa planète. L'ambassadeur se dirige vers le trône d'un pas le plus digne possible, mais rapide, quand il arrive devant les dirigeants de grosses gouttes perlent sur ses tempes.

\- Vos Majestés, fait-il en s'inclinant.

\- Nous vous écoutons, ambassadeur… (Actarus fouille dans sa mémoire) Tal…

\- Talwyn, votre seigneurie. Voilà, ce n'est sûrement rien, mais nous préférons avertir le plus possible de planète de la nébuleuse.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? , interroge le capitaine du Xanta.

\- Le scope affiche plein de points lumineux par intermittence, répond l'opérateur.

\- Origine ?

\- Difficile à dire, cela pourrait être une erreur dans le système comme des vaisseaux se déplacent à très grande vitesse ou en déplacement instantané.

\- Faites un diagnostic du système. Postions de ces points ?

\- Les postions comme leurs nombres ne cessent de changer, coordonnées : secteur X001, 24-248.

\- Bon sang, mais c'est tout proche d'Euphor !

L'alarme sonne, l'éclairage devient rouge.

\- Je détecte un vaisseau juste derrière nous, hurle le préposer au radar.

\- Et de quoi voulez-vous avertir ces planètes ? , questionne Actarus.

\- Il y a quelques jours de cela, nos radars ont capté…

Un grondement résonne dans le ciel suivi de flashs aveuglants. Tous les regards se tournent vers les fenêtres, dans le ciel se dessine une énorme gerbe lumineuse, comme si une immense fusée de feu d'artifice venait d'exploser en plein jour.

Le silence règne dans la salle du trône, les visages sont inquiets. Des bruits de pas de course se rapprochent, un soldat fait irruption dans la pièce pour remettre un papier au chambellan.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? , demande Actarus les sourcils froncés.

\- La base orbitale de Comborak* vient d'exploser, balbutie le chambellan

(Comborak est une immense soucoupe dans laquelle Goldorak peut y entrer avec sa soucoupe porteuse, elle a servi à vaincre Véga dans le retour de Goldorak).

Une armada de vaisseau apparaît en orbite de la planète Euphor. Au centre de la flotte, un vaisseau longiligne argenté avec comme emblème un masque doré avec un côté souriant et l'autre triste.

Sur la passerelle de ce vaisseau, un homme, portant un chapeau, contemple l'explosion d'un astéroïde.

\- Voilà une bonne chose de régler, cette arme ne viendra plus me gêner, j'ai vu les ravages qu'elle a provoqués sur la flotte du Stratéguerre.

L'homme se retourne, il porte le même masque doré que l'emblème du vaisseau. Il fait quelques pas pour s'installer sur un siège surélevé au centre de la passerelle, une panthère mécanique vient se coucher à ses pieds.

\- Ma vengeance est en marche, lance-t-il. Que mon vaisseau se pose devant le palais, ordonne-t-il en riant.

L'alarme résonne toujours dans le bombardier Xanta, mais des fils pendent du plafond, de la fumée sort de certaines consoles.

\- Situation ? , demande le capitaine alors qu'un filet de sang coule de son bandeau sur l'œil.

\- Système de survie en marche, énergie principale à 30%, aucun armement en état, plus de propulsion.

\- Où se trouve l'ennemi ?

\- Je ne capte plus rien sur le scope, j'ignore si le fonctionnement est correct, déclare l'opérateur.

Alors que les gerbes lumineuses décroissent, un point apparaît dans le ciel d'Euphor et se met à grossir.

\- Une attaque, soupir Actarus. Mais de la part de qui.

\- Je crois que nous allons le savoir bientôt, fait Phénicia en désignant du doigt un point dans le ciel.

En effet, le point grossit rapidement pour laisser deviner les contours d'un vaisseau. À l'extérieur du palais, la défense s'organise rapidement. Un champ énergétique recouvre le palais royal.

Des tirs de barrage partent du sol pour empêcher l'atterrissage du vaisseau, des navettes de combat en sortent ayant pour mission de détruire ses batteries.

Aussitôt, des chasseurs décollent pour les intercepter.

Pendant ce temps sur Terre, Hikaru Makiba regarde le ciel à travers la fenêtre de la cuisine du Ranch du boulot blanc. Elle est absorbée dans ses rêveries, elle ne remarque même pas la fumée sombre qui sort du four.

\- Tu veux mettre le feu au ranch ou bien nous empêcher de respirer, lance Kohumé en entrant dans la pièce.

\- Comment ? , fait Hikaru en se retournant.

Elle voit, la chevelure rousse, de Kohumé penchée sur le four d'où sort une épaisse fumée. La jeune femme vient d'ouvrir la porte du four, elle attrape un torchon pour saisir le plat qui cuisait à l'intérieur.

Hikaru ouvre les fenêtres de la pièce.

\- Je crois qu'elle est foutue, déclare Kohumé en regardant la tarte calcinée dans le plat.

\- J'en ai l'impression, même Banta ne la mangerait pas, rétorque-t-elle en riant.

La jeune femme rousse pose le plat sur la table avant de se retourner vers son amie.

\- Tu étais encore en train de penser à ton prince de l'espace, critique-t-elle.

Hikaru ne peut s'empêcher de regarder vers le ciel.

\- Je n'y peux rien, répond-elle d'un ton coupable.

\- Cela va faire trois ans qu'il est parti, soupire Kohumé. En plus, il t'a bien dit qu'il ne t'aimait pas.

\- Non ! , s'exclame Hikaru en se retournant. Il m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas, car sa vie se trouvait sur Euphor et non sur Terre ! Ce n'est pas la même chose !

\- Évidement, mais le résultat est le même. Tu passes des heures tous les jours à te morfondre tout en sachant qu'il ne reviendra pas te chercher.

\- Peut-être, mais Vénusia…

\- Vénusia a attendu plus de trente ans ! Et si Véga n'avait pas attaqué de nouveau, elle attendrait encore sûrement ! De plus, ce n'est pas SON prince qui la conduite sur Euphor, mais TON prince.

\- Tu as parfaitement raison, mais je n'y peux rien. Et puis même si tu es ma meilleure amie ainsi que la femme de mon frère, si tu es venu ici pour me faire la leçon, tu peux partir.

\- Je n'étais pas venue pour ça.

\- Bien, alors pour quelle raison !?

Kohumé s'approche de Hikaru.

\- Je voulais t'annoncer une nouvelle, répond la rousse avec excitation.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Tu vas devoir revêtir un nouvel habit.

\- Un nouvel habit ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- L'habit de tante.

\- Un habit de tente !? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire ! Un habit de tente ! ... De TANTE ! Tu es…

\- Oui ! Je voulais que tu sois la première informée.

\- Et qu'en dit Dai ?

\- Tu es la première à qui je l'annonce, je ne lui ai encore rien dit.

\- Ça va lui faire un choc !

\- Tu crois ?

\- Combattre des extra-terrestres ne lui fait pas peur, mais devenir père c'est autre chose, fait Hikaru en éclatant de rire.

Au même moment, non loin de là, au centre de recherche spatial, le professeur Alcor étudie des cartes stellaires en compagnie de Daisuké Makiba, subitement l'homme lâche un gros éternuement.

\- Fais attention, on doit être en train de dire du mal de toi, plaisante Alcor en ajustant ses lunettes.

\- Ou la climatisation, rétorque Daisuké.

Les chasseurs d'Euphor sont en infériorités par rapport aux navettes ennemies, malgré tout le combat est rude. Dans le palais, le roi Actarus lit les rapports provenant des secteurs repeuplés de la planète. Plus les minutes passent, plus la supériorité en nombres de l'ennemie apparaît. Les dégâts sur Euphor deviennent importants. Actarus plonge son regard dans celui de sa femme et sa sœur.

\- Nous n'avons pas le choix, nous devons capituler.

Les deux femmes ne disent rien, elles s'attendaient à l'inévitable. Le roi se dirige vers le responsable militaire.

\- Ordonner à tous les corps de cesser le combat, hisser la réédition.

\- Mais… Mon Seigneur.

\- Je préfère me rendre plutôt que de voir Euphor une nouvelle fois détruite. Nous avons mis tant de temps et d'énergie à reconstruire notre monde que je ne veux pas le voir inhabitable à nouveau.

\- Bien, votre altesse, il en sera fait ainsi, répond le militaire en se retirant.

\- Nous allons savoir qui est notre nouveau conquérant, fait le roi en regardant dans le ciel le vaisseau inconnu.

Dans le vaisseau argenté, le chef caresse sa panthère mécanique, un ronronnement d'aise sort de la machine. Un homme en combinaison blanche s'approche du siège central, son visage est recouvert d'un masque aussi blanc que sa tenue, seules deux ouvertures sont visibles à la hauteur des yeux.

\- Votre grandeur, la planète vient de se rendre.

\- Enfin ! Atterrissons, que je prenne possession de ce qui me revient.

\- Nous venons de recevoir les coordonnées pour atterrir, déclare un humanoïde, à peau violette et au cheveu rouge, enroulé dans une grande cape sombre.

\- Général Zota, finalement nous n'avons pas eu à combattre longtemps pour gagner.

\- J'en conviens, même si la planète se rend nous n'en avons pas encore le contrôle.

\- Ceci n'est qu'une question de temps.

\- Je le souhaite Maître, mais je vais quand même sécuriser la zone si vous le permettez.

\- Fait à ta guise. Je vais revêtir ma tenue d'apparat.

La porte du bureau d'Alcor s'ouvre, le professeur Cochir entre dans la pièce une tablette dans les mains.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? , fait Daisuké

\- Un message étrange, répond Cochir.

\- Quoi donc ? , demande Alcor.

\- Regarder par vous-même, annonce Cochir en retournant la tablette. Nous venons juste de recevoir cela.

Les deux hommes se penchent pour lire

\- Cessons tout contact avec toutes les planètes, ne cherchez pas à nous joindre. N'envoyez aucune mission, reprendrons contact un jour si possible. Euphor.

\- En effet, quel étrange message, fait Alcor en se frottant le menton. Je me demande ce qu'il peut bien se passer là-haut, soupire-t-il.

Le palais royal est complètement encerclé par des militaires en combinaison et masque blanc qui sont lourdement armés.

Des navettes sillonnent le ciel, le vaisseau argenté plane au-dessus du palais tel un rapace guettant sa proie.

La famille royale se tient dans la cour d'honneur, le chambellan et sa fille s'y trouvent aussi, sortis de force par les militaires en blanc.

Actarus guette le ciel avec inquiétude, il plisse les paupières, car il a cru voir du mouvement sur le vaisseau argenté. Une navette argentée quitte les entrailles du vaisseau, lentement, elle descend vers le palais, arrivée au-dessus de ce dernier elle se met un décrire un large cercle.

\- Ils font le tour du propriétaire, lance Phénicia.

La navette change sa trajectoire pour finir par se poser dans la cour d'honneur, aussitôt, des soldats blancs forment une haie d'honneur entre la navette et l'endroit où se trouvent les dignitaires.

Sur le flanc de la navette se dessinent les contours d'une porte, cette dernière coulisse alors qu'un escalier se déploie. La première chose qui traverse la porte est une panthère mécanique à la grande surprise de la famille royale. L'animal mécanique jette un regard à droite puis à gauche avant de marcher jusqu'au dignitaire, elle les passe en revue un à un avant de venir s'asseoir devant le roi.

De la navette sort un homme avec un grand chapeau sombre qui contraste avec sa tenue complètement argentée, il redresse la tête bien haute, découvrant ainsi son masque doré, comme pour prendre une grande inspiration..

\- Enfin, je suis chez moi, murmure-t-il avant de se mettre en marche.

Quand il arrive devant la famille royale, il se dirige immédiatement vers Alièna, la fille du chambellan dont il saisit la main afin de pratiquer quelque chose de ressemblant à un baisemain.

\- Je suis heureux de vous revoir, ma chère Alièna, cela faisait longtemps. Je vous serais toujours reconnaissant pour l'aide que vous m'avez accordée même si notre plan a fini par échouer.

Tous les regards se dirigent vers la jeune femme qui est devenue livide, son regard est complètement paniqué.

\- Je vous assure, je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il raconte ! Je… je… je n'ai rien fait… je n'ai jamais aidé personne pour vous nuire, Vos Majestés, bredouille la jeune femme prête a fondre en larme.

Phénicia s'apprête à gifler la jeune femme, mais Actarus retient son bras, sa sœur lui jette un regard mauvais.

\- Ne lui en voulez pas, reprend l'homme au masque doré. Elle n'est pas coupable, car elle n'a rien fait en tout cas dans cette ligne et puis de toute façon mon plan a échoué dans cet univers, je crois même que je suis mort dans cette trame.

\- Ce n'est pas clair, remarque Vénusia.

\- Voyez-vous, tout est un peu emmêlé dans mon esprit, c'est cela de voyager depuis si longtemps dans tous ces lieux divers, mais j'ai enfin atteint mon but.

\- Et quel est-il ?, demande Actarus.

\- Reprendre ce qui m'appartient évidemment, déclare l'homme masqué en plantant ses yeux dans ceux du roi.

\- Qu'est-ce donc ?

\- Mais ! Il en va de soi ! Euphor, évidemment !

\- Vous êtes fou, lance Phénicia hors d'elle.

\- Fou ! Non ! Ivre de joie, sûrement, depuis tant d'années que j'attends ce moment, je le savoure enfin. D'ailleurs qui êtes-vous pour oser me parler ainsi ?

\- Je suis la reine honorifique, sa Grâce Phénicia d'Euphor !

\- La reine honorifique d'Euphor, répète le masque doré avec surprise. Comme c'est intéressant, ce n'était pas dans mes prédictions.

\- Maintenant que vous savez qui je suis, vous pourriez avoir la politesse de vous présenter !

\- C'est vrai, je manque à tous mes devoirs. Je me présente Chronaris, annonce-t-il en bougeant la tête de gauche à droite pour bien montrer les deux faces de son masque.

Cela fait plusieurs heures que le bombardier Xanta est dans une situation critique, il dérive dans l'espace, il manque d'énergie et sa coque est déchirée.

\- Si le radar fonctionne correctement, annonce l'opérateur. Il y a un vaisseau dans le secteur.

\- Amis ou ennemis, demande l'officier en second.

\- Impossible à déterminer monsieur.

\- Dans la situation où nous sommes, nous n'avons plus le choix, lancez un appel de détresse, ordonne le capitaine. Si les communications fonctionnent encore.

\- Chronaris, vous prononcez ceci comme si ce nom devait nous être évident, remarque Actarus.

\- Suis-je bête, je le porte depuis si longtemps, mais nous nous connaissons.

\- Comment cela ?

Chronaris place la bouche de son masque juste à la hauteur de l'oreille du roi.

\- Nous nous sommes affrontés récemment sur Terre quand vous combattiez Végalian.

\- _« Végalian ! Le Stratéguerre ! Que faisait-il sur Terre il y a trois ans, se demande Actarus »._

\- Mais tu as vaincu le Stratéguerre à mon grand regret, car il m'avait promis que j'aurais Euphor une fois qu'il aurait conquis la planète bleue.

Vénusia a entendu ce que Chronaris a murmuré.

\- _« Il croit qu'Actarus a combattu sur Terre, mais c'était Procius qui a vaincu les forces de Véga il y a trois ans. »_

\- Mais pourquoi Euphor, questionne Phénicia. Il y a beaucoup d'autres planètes dans l'univers !

\- Je vous l'ai dit, Euphor est MA planète, elle me revient de droit.

\- Et pourquoi plus à vous ?

\- Elle m'est échue, tout cela ne serait pas arrivé si le Grand Stratéguerre ne l'avait pas détruite ! Je n'aurais pas été obligé de faire toutes ces choses indignes de moi !

\- Chronaris n'est pas votre vrai nom, remarque Actarus.

\- Je ne peux pas le nier.

\- Alors qui êtes-vous ?

\- Chaque chose en son temps, mais rentrons d'abord dans le palais. Correction dans MON palais.

\- Capitaine, le vaisseau inconnu a changé de cap, annonce l'opérateur radar du bombardier Xanta. Il se dirige vers notre position.

\- Espérons qu'il vienne bien à notre secours, soupire le capitaine.

\- J'ignore si le signal de détresse a fonctionné, déclare l'officier en second.

Chronaris ouvre la marche dans le palais, derrière lui se trouve la famille royale sous bonne escorte.

\- J'aime bien ce que vous avez fait dans ce palais, lance l'homme au masque. Cela n'a rien à voir avec le palais que j'ai connu autrefois. Je dois admettre que vous avez fait un énorme travail pour tout reconstruire. Enfin, façon de parler, car je ne pense pas que vous vous soyez sali les mains.  
\- Non, mais qu'est-ce que vous croyez !

\- Phénicia calme toi, je t'en conjure, fait Actarus.

\- Il visite, il fait des remarques sur le palais et sur nous et il faudrait que je me taise, hurle Phénicia hors d'elle.

La reine honorifique sort du groupe pour se diriger d'un pas ferme vers Chronaris, aussitôt des soldats blancs s'interposent. Mais Phénicia pointe un doigt accusateur sur l'homme masqué.

\- Sachez que quand nous sommes revenus sur la planète, il n'y avait personne, la végétation était quasi inexistante. Au début, nous nous sommes fabriqué un abri de fortune dans une ruine puis nous avons construit une habitation, travaillé le sol et tout cela de nos mains !

\- Je vois, fait simplement Chronaris.

\- Ce n'est que quelques années plus tard que des Euphoriens vivant sur d'autres planètes sont revenus sur leur monde natal quand la nouvelle s'est répandue petit à petit dans la nébuleuse.

\- Veuillez me pardonner, je n'avais pas l'intention de dévaloriser votre travail.

\- Je ne suis pas certaine que vous auriez pu envahir notre planète aussi vite si Euphor avait regagné toute sa splendeur et une forte population.

\- C'est fort possible, mais apprenez que je suis aussi originaire d'Euphor.

\- Comment ! Et vous osez l'envahir !

\- Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, je reprends ce qui m'appartient de droit. Bon, voyons voir où se trouve la salle du trône, reprend Chronaris en se retournant.

Les hommes du Xanta guettent avec angoisse par les écoutilles l'approche du vaisseau inconnu.

\- C'est un des nôtres ! , lance soudain l'officier en second avec du soulagement dans la voix.

\- Un vaisseau royal si je ne me trompe, ajoute le capitaine.

À l'extérieur, le navire commence des manœuvres d'accostage. L'opérateur radar lâche un long soupir en s'essuyant le front avec le revers de sa manche.

Un bruit sourd de métal résonne dans la coque, indiquant que les deux bâtiments sont maintenant reliés. Tous les hommes se dirigent en courant vers le sas d'amarrage. Quand le sas s'ouvre, les hommes du bombardier se retrouvent nez à nez avec deux gardes royaux équipés d'armes lourdes. Le capitaine du Xanta écarte ses hommes pour se présenter devant les gardes, c'est alors qu'il remarque un troisième homme en retrait.

\- Prince… Procius, articule-t-il avec surprise tout en réajustant sa tenue.

L'homme s'avance.

\- C'est bien moi, mais que vous est-il arrivé ? Avez-vous des blessés ?

Procius est dans sa cabine quand on sonne à sa porte.

\- Entrée !

La porte s'ouvre et le capitaine du Xanta pénètre dans la pièce.

\- Capitaine… Veuillez me pardonner, s'excuse le prince. Au risque de paraître impoli, je sais que vous êtes le capitaine du bombardier Xanta, mais je n'arrive pas à me rappeler votre nom.

Le militaire se redresse pour se mettre au garde-à-vous.

\- Capitaine Yamato.

\- Alors, capitaine Yamato, veuillez vous asseoir et me raconter votre mésaventure.

Le prince s'installe dans un canapé moelleux et invite le militaire à s'installer à ses côtés. Le militaire s'y assoit visiblement pas habitué à tant de luxe puis commence sont récit sur l'attaque que son bâtiment à subit.

\- Je me demande si c'est une attaque cible ou juste le fuit du hasard, déclare le prince. Et que sont devenus les vaisseaux se dirigeant vers Euphor ainsi que leur intention.

\- J'espère qu'il n'est rien arrivé à notre planète.

\- Moi aussi.

Le prince marque un temps d'arrêt et dévisage le capitaine, du sang coule sous le bandeau recouvrant son œil gauche.

\- Vous devriez vous rendre à l'infirmerie, votre œil gauche saigne.

Le capitaine passe une main sur sa joue et constate un peu de rouge sur ses doigts.

\- Ce n'est rien, Véga m'a déjà pris cet œil, mais je vais quand même suivre votre conseil.

Yamato sort de la cabine. Procius se met à réfléchir.

\- _« Qui et pourquoi attaquer le Xanta. Que se passe-t-il sur Euphor, toutes les communications sont coupées. Cela a-t-il un rapport avec les rumeurs que j'ai entendues sur la planète Kaloon ? Une armada était-elle vraiment en train de se rassembler à la limite de la nébuleuse ? »_

Procius se lève du canapé pour aller regarder avec inquiétude le vide sidéral par le hublot de ses quartiers. Un signal sonore le fait sortir de ses pensées.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Quelles sont vos instructions, prince ?

\- En route pour Euphor.

\- Bien majesté.

\- Y'a-t-il une planète sur le chemin sur laquelle nous pourrions nous ravitailler ? Je crains que nous n'ayons pas assez de provisions avec ces hommes en plus.

\- Je vais faire le nécessaire, votre altesse.

Chronaris pousse les grandes portes de la salle du trône, immédiatement, il traverse la pièce à grande enjambée pour s'installer sur le siège royal. La famille royale, toujours sous bonne escorte, est conduite devant le trône. L'homme masqué passe ses mains sur les accoudoirs du trône du roi.

\- Depuis le temps que j'attendais cet instant.

\- Maintenant que vous avez le pouvoir et le trône que comptez-vous faire ? , demande Actarus.

\- Régner sur la planète évidemment.

Le général Zota entre dans la salle du trône.

\- Par la force ?

\- Si cela est nécessaire.

\- Et qu'allons-nous devenir ? , intervient Vénusia.

\- Vous allez croupir dans les cellules du palais, et au cas où ce palais n'en contiendrait pas, j'en ferais construire. Je vous sortirais de temps en temps pour des cérémonies et pour montrer au peuple que vous êtes encore en vie. Il se peut aussi que je vous fasse exécuter, tout dépend si j'obtiens une dernière chose.

\- Vous avez le trône, la planète ! Que voulez-vous de plus ! , s'emporte Phénicia

Chronaris se lève pour venir se planter devant Actarus.

\- Je veux le contrôle de Goldorak !

L'homme masqué regagne le trône du roi.

\- Je vous laisse la nuit pour y réfléchir ex-roi d'Euphor. Si demain vous ne me remettez pas Goldorak, je tuerais chaque jour un habitant de la planète, et je commencerais bien évidemment, soit par votre femme ou votre sœur. Général Zota, pour le moment, conduisez-les dans les quartiers des invités.

Quelques heures se sont écoulées depuis que le vaisseau royal a laissé à la dérive l'épave du bombardier Xanta. Le prince dort dans ses quartiers quand un signal sonore le sort de son sommeil. Instantanément, il ouvre les yeux et se redresse.

\- J'écoute.

\- Votre Majesté, nous détectons la signature d'un vaisseau marchand Ziglien. Devons-nous le contacter pour nous réapprovisionner ?

\- Y'a-t-il une planète proche où nous pourrions le faire ?

Un silence.

\- Cela nous rallongerait de deux jours.

\- Sans ce détour dans combien de temps pouvons-nous être sur Euphor ?

\- Moins de trois jours à pleine vitesse.

\- Contacter le vaisseau marchand. J'arrive.

Procius s'est habillé comme un simple homme d'équipage, il est dans la soute en compagnie des marchands Zigliens. Ces marchands sont des humanoïdes à forte corpulence, tout en rondeur. Il est quasiment impossible de les différencier, car ils ont tous le même visage rond avec des yeux globuleux et un nez épaté. Hors de leur atmosphère, ils mâchonnent tous une sorte de cure-dents qui leur fournit un complément pour pouvoir respirer. Deux marchands finissent de déposer une caisse dans la soute.

\- Voilà tout ce que vous avez demandé, annonce l'un d'eux.

\- Vous êtes bien loin de chez vous, fait l'autre.

\- Que fait un vaisseau royal dans le secteur.

\- On nous a envoyés faire un tour, le vaisseau sort de réparation, répond Procius. Manque de chance, nous sommes tombés en panne de nouveau, il a fallu trois jours à l'ingénieur pour réparer et comme nous étions censés partir pour une semaine, même en nous rationnant nos réserves ont vite diminué. Quand on a détecté votre navire, on s'est cotisé pour acheter à manger.

\- Je vois, mais je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de rentrer chez vous.

\- Pourquoi donc ? , demande le prince en tendant des barres de métaux servant de monnaie.

\- C'est-à-dire, hésite le premier marchand.

\- Mon cousin est capitaine d'un autre vaisseau marchand, continu le second Ziglien. Il est passé, il y'a quelques heures à proximité de votre planète. Il a envoyé un message à toute notre flotte comme quoi, il y aurait un blocus autour de votre planète par des vaisseaux inconnus.

\- Merci pour l'info, répond Procius en vérifiant la monnaie qu'on lui rend. Je vais avertir mon capitaine.

La famille royale a été regroupée dans une suite de l'aile des invités. Actarus fait le tour des pièces pour voir si un dispositif d'espionnage n'a pas été dissimulé.

\- Je n'ai rien vu, mais soyons prudents.

Actarus s'approche d'un mur, une petite console apparaît, il appuie sur une commande et aussitôt de la musique résonne dans la pièce. Ils se regroupent au centre de la pièce pour parler à voix basse.

\- Que vas-tu faire ? , questionne Vénusia.

\- Tu ne peux pas lui remettre Goldorak, ajoute Phénicia.

\- Je le sais bien, mais je ne peux pas le laisser vous tuer, ou quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Je suis prête à mourir pour le peuple, fait Phénicia avec fierté.

\- Moi aussi, ajoute Vénusia.

\- Je ne veux pas en arriver là. De toute façon, même si je lui remets Goldorak, il ne pourra rien en faire.

\- Peut-être, mais il a dit qu'il voulait le contrôle de Goldorak. Peut-être veut-il se servir de toi pour que tu le pilotes.

\- C'est impossible, ce Chronaris semble bien me connaître, il doit savoir que je refuserai d'utiliser Goldorak pour faire le mal.

\- À t'écouter, remarque Phénicia. D'une façon comme d'une autre, il y a une impasse.

\- Exactement. Il ne pourra jamais utiliser Goldorak.

Le ravitaillement terminé, le vaisseau royal a repris sa course en direction d'Euphor à pleine vitesse. Le prince fait les cent pas dans sa cabine.

\- _« Les informations des Zigliens ne sont pas rassurantes, je me demande quelle puissance peut s'en prendre à Euphor. Nous sommes pacifistes, il n'y a aucune tension avec les planètes de la nébuleuse. Ce n'est quand même pas encore Véga ! Il ne doit plus y avoir aucun survivant de la lignée du Grand Stratéguerre. »_

Le lendemain matin sur Euphor, comme si les cieux étaient tristes du sort de la planète, le soleil ne brille pas, un épais voile nuageux entoure la quasi-totalité de la planète.

Actarus est escorté par le général Zota, derrière lui, entouré de garde, se trouve Vénusia et Phénicia qui ont été entravées par des chaînes énergétiques. Quand le groupe pénètre dans la salle du trône, la panthère mécanique, couchée aux pieds de Chronaris, ouvre la gueule pour laisser sortir un long bâillement. Actarus est conduit devant son ancien trône.

\- Alors, mon cher ancien roi, comment c'est passé votre nuit ? , lance l'homme au masque.

Actarus reste muet.

\- Dans ce cas, reprend Chronaris. Allons à l'essentiel. Qu'avez-vous décidé au sujet de Goldorak ? Allez-vous me le remettre ou dois-je faire exécuter l'une de vos proches ?

\- Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de vous le remettre, annonce calmement Actarus.

\- Voilà qui est sage. Où se trouve-t-il ?

\- Sous le plan d'eau d'un des parcs du palais.

\- Parfait ! Vous allez m'y conduire.

\- Il y a un passage dans la pièce se trouvant derrière les trônes.

\- Bien, fait Chronaris en se levant. Passez donc devant. Zota, vous nous suivez avec ces dames, au cas où Actarus aurait un remord de conscience, ou tenterait toutes actions stupides.

Le prince Procius se trouve sur la passerelle du navire royale, le capitaine Yamato y entre pour balayer du regard la salle, ses yeux tombent sur le prince, il se dirige immédiatement vers celui-ci.

\- Majesté, puis-je m'entretenir avec vous ?

\- Bien entendu. Que puis-je pour vous et vos hommes ?

\- C'est-à-dire… Si cela pouvait être en privé.

Procius est visiblement surpris, mais il fait un signe au capitaine pour que ce dernier le suive. Ils sortent de la passerelle pour marcher quelques pas dans le couloir avant de pénétrer dans une petite pièce servant de salle de crise.

\- Je vous écoute, capitaine, fait le prince en prenant un siège.

Yamato se tient droit et semble hésiter à prendre la parole pendant un instant.

\- Majesté, une rumeur court dans le vaisseau, il semblerait que notre planète est assiégée. Je désirerais savoir si c'est la vérité.

Procius soupire en se levant.

\- Il semblerait effectivement que ce soit le cas. Ces informations proviennent des marchands Zigliens. Malheureusement, je n'ai aucune information viable. Nous n'avons toujours aucun contact avec notre planète. Toutes les fréquences sont muettes. Nous ne captons pratiquement aucune communication dans toute la nébuleuse, comme si toutes les planètes observaient un silence radio.

\- Mais alors, qu'avez-vous capté, s'inquiète Yamato.

\- Des messages sans importance entre vaisseaux.

\- Alors, il se peut que tout ceci ne soit…

Procius lève une main pour l'interrompre.

\- Nous avons entendu aussi qu'une flotte importante était dans le secteur d'Euphor.

\- Je vois, il est plus que probable que notre monde a été envahi ! Mais par qui !?

\- Si seulement j'en avais la moindre idée. C'est pour cela que nous venons de lancer un drone-espion. J'espère en savoir plus dans quelques heures.

Actarus ouvre la marche dans un couloir sombre, derrière lui, Chronaris avec sa panthère mécanique, puis Vénusia et Phénicia toujours menottées, ils sont escortés par des gardes sous les ordres de Zota.

\- C'est encore loin, demande avec impatiente Chronaris.

\- Nous y sommes presque, répond laconiquement le roi.

Après quelques secondes, ils débarquent dans une pièce complètement sombre, la faible lumière provenant du couloir se reflète sur une paroi métallique lointaine.

\- Il fait sombre, lance Chronaris.

Aussitôt, la pièce s'illumine, révélant un immense hangar. L'homme au masque doré explore la pièce du regard quand enfin ses yeux se posent sur l'objet au centre. Chronaris ne peut détacher son regard de la chose.

\- Enfin, le voici et il est à moi, explose de joie l'homme au masque. Goldorak !

Comme hypnotisé, il fait quelques pas dans sa direction, il dépasse Actarus puis s'immobilise avant de se retourner.

\- Toi ! , ordonne-t-il en désignant un garde du doigt. Avance jusqu'à ce vaisseau et revient !

Le garde se redresse légèrement puis obtempère. Il fait une dizaine de pas avant qu'un rayon jaune vienne le foudroyer. Le rayon est parti du centre de la tête du vaisseau de combat.

Chronaris éclate de rire pendant que le général Zota reste de marbre.

\- Voyez-vous mon cher ex-roi, lance l'homme au masque. Je voulais vérifier si seulement le pilote pouvait en approcher.

\- Vous avez eu votre réponse, rétorque Actarus. Que comptez-vous faire ? Il est hors de question que je pilote pour vous.

\- Ce sera inutile, répond hilare Chronaris.

Ce dernier retire son chapeau puis saisit son masque à deux mains avant de tourner le dos à l'assemblée. Il retire son masque libérant de longs cheveux poivre et sel. Il porte au bout de son bras gauche le masque en hauteur.

Le prince Procius est allongé sur sa couche dans sa cabine, les yeux fermés, mais il ne dort pas son esprit est trop agité pour cela. La même question tourne en boucle dans sa tête, _qui et pourquoi ?_

Un appel le sort de ses pensées.

\- Votre Altesse. Nous commençons à recevoir des données du drone.

\- Merci capitaine Knoch. J'arrive immédiatement.

Le prince bondit de sa couche et se dirige rapidement vers la passerelle. Quand il y arrive, la première chose que son regard attrape, ce sont les images indistinctes sur le moniteur central.

\- Nous sommes juste à la limite de réception du signal, l'informe le capitaine du vaisseau royal.

\- Merci, répond simplement le Prince, ses yeux sont rivés sur l'écran.

L'image est instable, floue, remplie de carrés par instant prouvant la faiblesse du signal, mais on distingue Euphor, des points lumineux de différente taille semble l'entourer par endroits.

\- Apparemment ce sont bien des vaisseaux, mais il est impossible de les reconnaître à cette distance.

Soudain l'image disparaît, le moniteur est noir.

\- Que s'est-il passé, demande le prince.

Déjà l'opérateur pianote sur sa console, le capitaine du vaisseau vient se placer derrière lui.

\- Nous n'avons plus de signal, annonce-t-il.

\- Problème technique ?

Le technicien vérifie sa console.

\- De mon côté, tout est en état de fonctionnement, le drone a rompu le contact subitement.

\- Est-il possible qu'il ait été repéré ?

\- Le signal était très faible, il y a plus de chance que ce soit une perte et que dans quelques instants nous soyons capables de recevoir des images, nous nous rapprochons, déclare le capitaine Knoch.

\- Je le souhaite. Pouvez-vous repasser les dernières images, demande le prince.

Le technicien fait le nécessaire. Sur l'écran Euphor apparaît entouré de point lumineux, l'image s'assombrit, la planète apparaît un instant, puis le noir au moment de la perte du signal.

\- Repassez là, mais à vitesse réduite.

La même chose se reproduit.

\- Plus lentement encore.

Les images défilent lentement.

\- Stop ! , s'écrie le prince en avançant vers l'écran.

\- Vous avez vu quelque chose, demande le capitaine du vaisseau.

\- Quelle est cette chose qui masque la planète.

Le technicien pianote sur sa console pour manipuler l'image, des contours se précisent.

\- On dirait un astéroïde, fait Procius.

\- Impossible, il n'y a aucun astéroïde dans la zone où nous avons envoyé le drone, déclare le capitaine Knoch.

\- Passez la suite image par image, ordonne Procius.

Et les images défilent très lentement et confirme que le drone a pénétré un champ d'astéroïde.

\- Je crains que notre drone est été percuté par l'un des ses astéroïdes, déclare Procius.

\- Mais d'où sortent ces débris, fait Knoch.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de quelqu'un pour piloter Goldorak.

\- Vous n'allez pas l'utiliser, s'étonne Actarus.

Chronaris éclate de rire.

\- Au contraire ! Je compte bien l'utiliser ! Mais je n'ai pas besoin de pilote, lance-t-il en se retournant.

La famille royale reste sans voix.

\- Je vois la surprise sur vos visages, lance Chronaris. Surtout le tien, Actarus, mon cher frère.

Chronaris est le portrait craché du roi, si ce n'est la couleur des cheveux plus pâle, les yeux légèrement délavés et des rides plus prononcées.

Une fois la surprise passée Actarus prend la parole.

\- Comment osez-vous dire que vous êtes mon frère, je n'ai jamais eu de frère.

\- Je suis pourtant ton jumeau, mais il ne pouvait y avoir deux princes, j'ai donc été caché et élevé en secret dans les tréfonds du palais alors que toi tu profitais de la douceur.

\- C'est absurde, s'emporte Phénicia. Pourquoi nos parents auraient-ils fait une chose pareille.

\- Tout simplement pour le trône ! Un seul Prince donc pas de problème de succession. Aucun conflit fratricide.

\- C'est n'importe quoi ! Dans ce cas, je ne vois pas pourquoi, je serais née !

\- C'est exact, j'ignorais votre existence, chère sœur, mais cela ne change en rien mes plans.

\- Prendre le contrôle d'Euphor, intervient Actarus.

\- Tel est mon but dans un premier temps mon frère, mais ensuite je serais le maître de la nébuleuse !

\- Si réellement, vous êtes le jumeau d'Actarus, nos parents auraient dû vous tuer à la naissance, car votre esprit est fou, lance Phénicia.

Chronaris s'approche de la reine honorifique pour la gifler.

\- Ingrate ! J'aurais déjà pu vous faire tous exécuter ! Et voilà comment ma chère petite sœur me remercie !

Un filet de sang coule de la commissure des lèvres de Phénicia.

\- Toute cette histoire n'a aucun sens, remarque Vénusia.

\- Si réellement vous êtes mon jumeau, quel est votre nom, intervient le roi.

\- Prince Arcturus Fleed, ou devrais-je dire Roi Arcturus Fleed, pour vous servir, répond-il en exécutant une révérence exagérée.

\- Arcturus… En effet un de nos ancêtres se prénommait ainsi, mais n'importe qui peut le trouver facilement dans des recueilles historique, remarque Actarus.

\- Il vous faut une preuve, s'étonne Chronaris. Bien, alors, une chose irréfutable, le pendentif royal !

Arcturus passe une main à son coup pour saisir une chaîne au bout de laquelle pend un pendentif.

\- Vérifiez donc en sortant les vôtres !

Actarus et Phénicia sortent leurs pendentifs, les trois se mettent à briller, malgré que celui de Chronaris est couleur rubis alors les deux autres sont émeraude.

\- C'est bien la preuve que je suis de sang royal, affirme Arcturus.

\- Incroyable, fait Phénicia avec dégoût.

\- Voilà, vous avez votre preuve ! Zota, reconduisez la famille dans ses quartiers! Quant à moi, je vais prendre possession de Goldorak.

Zota fait un signe de main et les gardes entourent les membres royaux pour les escorter vers la sortie.

\- Mais son pendentif est rouge, remarque Vénusia.

\- Oui, rouge comme moi, s'exclame Arcturus en ayant entendu la reine

\- Arcturus est une étoile rouge de la constellation du Bouvier, précise le roi.

\- Crois-tu réellement qu'il soit de notre famille, demande inquiète Phénicia.

\- Tout le laisse croire, mais dans une autre dimension ou un autre temps.

Ils sont pratiquement dans le couloir quand un bruit de rayon se fait entendre.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que cela signifie, hurle Chronaris.

En entendant cela, Actarus esquisse un léger sourire en coin.

Le prince est dans sa cabine, il repasse en boucle les images du drone sur son ordinateur, tentant d'agrandir et d'améliorer l'image afin de reconnaître les vaisseaux.

\- C'est inutile, s'exclame-t-il en se repoussant sur sa chaise. L'image est trop mauvaise pour pouvoir en tirer quelque chose.

\- Gardes ! Arrêtez-vous ! , ordonne Arcturus.

Des bruits de pas courants, Chronaris vient se planter devant Actarus, avec des traces de brûlures sur une de ses manches sont visibles.

\- Un problème, mon frère, demande le roi.

\- Pourquoi ! Pourquoi, je ne peux pas approcher de Goldorak, rugit Arcturus.

\- La raison est évidente.

\- Quoi ! Quelle est-elle !?

\- Tout simplement, je ne suis pas le pilote de Goldorak.

\- C'est… C'est impossible !

Chronaris fixe le roi sans bouger.

\- Qui est le pilote, demande-t-il après un instant. Où est-il ?

\- En tant que membre de la famille royale, tu devrais le savoir cher **frère** , répond le roi en insistant bien sur le mot.

\- J'arriverais à le savoir ! Je vous ferais torturer, jusqu'à ce que je le sache !

\- Voilà une chose que vous n'aviez pas prévue.

\- Dans toutes les trames que j'ai explorées, Goldorak était piloté par Actarus. Je ne comprends pas !

\- Il y a un grain de sable dans votre machine si bien huilée, ironise Phénicia.

\- Croyez-moi ! Je découvrirais qui est le pilote !

\- Et que feriez-vous si le pilote n'était plus en vie, questionne Actarus.

\- Et pourquoi cela ?

\- S'il a péri durant votre assaut contre la planète.

\- Vous voulez dire que…  
\- C'est une possibilité, ajoute Phénicia.

\- Dans ce cas, j'emploierais tous les moyens pour en prendre le contrôle, si je n'y arrive pas, je détruirais Goldorak !

La famille royale est revenue dans sa cage dorée, elle a été libérée de ses entraves.

\- Tu penses que…, commence Phénicia en se frottant les poignets.

Actarus lui fait un signe en se pinçant une oreille.

\- Qu'il va arriver a piloté Goldorak ?

\- Je l'ignore, nous ne savons pas ce qu'il est advenu du pilote.

\- Avons-nous encore un espoir, ajoute Vénusia avec tristesse.

Non loin de là, le général Zota a écouté la conversation.

\- Hum, il semblerait en effet que le pilote de cet engin soit porté manquant. Comment vais-je annoncer cela à Chronaris ?

L'équipage du Xanta est rassemblé dans le réfectoire du vaisseau royal, un brouhaha règne. Le capitaine Yamato entre dans la pièce et le silence se fait.

\- Vous avez des nouvelles ? , demande une voie au fond de la pièce.

\- Malheureusement, rien de plus. Il semblerait bien que notre monde ait été envahi pour une force inconnue, répond l'officier.

\- Qu'allons-nous devenir ?

\- Je l'ignore, pour l'instant le vaisseau continu sa route vers Euphor.

Sur la passerelle du vaisseau royal, le prince discute avec le capitaine Knoch.

\- Dans combien de temps arriverons-nous dans le secteur d'Euphor, demande le prince.

\- À cette vitesse dans environ deux heures.

\- Si la planète a réellement été envahie, il faut supposer qu'un système de surveillance a été mis en place.

\- C'est fort probable.

\- La signature du bâtiment sera détectée bien avant notre approche.

\- C'est à craindre.

\- Avec notre vitesse actuelle, pouvons-nous arriver près d'Euphor en nous laissant dériver ?

\- Vous voulez que l'on dérive ? Je pense que c'est possible, mais je ne vois… Aucune signature, si nous coupons les moteurs, c'est votre plan.

\- Exactement. Mais je pense plus à réduire les moteurs au maximum, il faut juste se laisser de quoi effectuer des corrections de cap.

\- Je vois. Cela réduit ainsi les chances d'être pris par un radar.

\- Il reste juste à souhaiter qu'il n'y ait aucune patrouille dans le secteur qui risquerait de nous avoir en visuelle.

\- Prince, vous avez un plan ?

\- C'est possible, tout dépend de ce que nous allons découvrir.

Zota s'approche de Chronaris, celui-ci se trouve dans le hangar de Goldorak. Une dizaine de corps de soldat jonche le sol.

\- Aucun moyen de l'approcher d'aucun côté.

Le général Zota se racle la gorge avant de prendre la parole.

\- Maître. Après avoir écouté la famille royale, il est certain qu'elle ignore où se trouve le pilote de Goldorak.

Chronaris ne bouge pas, il reste un instant sans réaction puis lève sa main droite.

\- Suivant.

Non loin de là se trouve une file de soldats, celui qui est en tête hésite un instant avant de se lancer dans le hangar, il est foudroyé au bout de quelques mètres.

\- Allez-y par quatre cette fois.

\- Que voulez-vous que je fasse, Maître ?

Quatre soldats s'élancent, eux aussi sont foudroyés au bout de quelques mètres.

\- Continue de les espionner, fouille les archives du palais. Le nom du pilote doit bien être inscrit quelque part.

\- Comme vous le souhaitez, répond le général en reculant.

\- Encore quatre hommes, mais cette fois-ci chacun tente d'approché par un angle diffèrent.

Le général s'est avancé de plusieurs mètres dans le couloir, mais il entend le rayon protecteur se déclencher à quatre reprises.

Le plan de Procius a été mis en action, le vaisseau royal dérive grâce à sa vitesse d'inertie dans l'espace. Après quelques heures de dérive, le navire pénètre dans de secteur d'Euphor. Le capitaine Knoch vient informer le prince, se trouvant dans ses quartiers, que le bâtiment est à porter de radar, aussitôt, Procius se rend sur la passerelle.

\- Lancez les radars en mode passif ! Que l'on sache enfin ce qui se passe autour de notre monde, lance-t-il avec une légère trace d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Le silence règne sur la passerelle, une image floue commence à surgir sur les écrans, toutes les personnes présentes ont les traits tendus. De gros points lumineux apparaissent, puis se déforment pour révéler une flotte de vaisseau inconnu formant un blocus autour de la planète.

Une autre information inquiète les personnes dans la pièce, ils peuvent voir à l'œil nu, par la baie vitrée, des astéroïdes flottant non loin du vaisseau.

\- Mais d'où viennent-ils ? , lâche le capitaine.

Procius se précipite vers une console, il pianote dessus un moment pour entrer des coordonnées, sur le moniteur apparaît un amas de débris.

\- Impossible, il est détruit, lâche le prince d'une voix tremblotante.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est détruit, demande le capitaine Knoch.

\- L'astéroïde C2.

\- Le C2 ?

Le capitaine regarde par la baie.

\- Mais vous avez raison. Pourquoi avoir fait une telle chose ? Dans quel but ?

Le prince ne dit rien, il ne peut pas révéler que c'est dans cet astéroïde que se trouvait la cachette de Comborak.

\- _« Comborak détruit, Goldorak sur Euphor. La situation est loin d'être simple. Comment vais-je faire pour sauver ma planète, se dit le prince. »_

\- Vos instructions, demande Knoch.

Procius sort de ses pensées.

\- Manœuvrez pour nous placer sur la face cachée de la lune.

\- La Lune, s'étonne le capitaine.

Le général Zota se trouve dans une grande pièce remplie de livres, il se trouve dans les archives du palais. Il s'est installé à un bureau avec une pile de livres.

\- Autant chercher l'origine de l'univers avec des jumelles ! , s'exclame l'homme avec colère. Chronaris croit peut-être que je vais découvrir l'identité du pilote par magie ? Il n'y a pas un grand classeur avec marqué en grand Goldorak et avec le nom du pilote mentionné.

Zota ouvre un nouveau livre et lit la première page.

\- Plan agricole des rives de l'est de…

Le général referme le livre avant de l'envoyer à l'autre bout de la pièce d'un geste colérique de la main.

Pendant ce temps, Chronaris est toujours dans le hangar de Goldorak. Un nombre important de soldats gît sur le sol sans vie. On devine le désarroi de Chronaris par son dos voûté malgré son visage dissimulé par son masque. Il se retourne et constate qu'il est seul dans la pièce, hormis sa panthère mécanique, il n'y a plus aucun militaire a sacrifié.

\- Je vais aller m'allonger un peu, je suis épuisé, lance-t-il en tournant les talons. Je reprendrais ça plus tard.

Chronaris fait quelques pas avant que sa panthère ne se lève en s'étirant pour le rejoindre.

Le vaisseau royal termine sa dérive en direction de la face cachée de la Lune d' Euphor sans avoir été détecter par les vaisseaux d'occupation. Procius est sur la passerelle, il scrute la surface de l'astre.

\- Je peux savoir ce que nous faisons ici et ce que vous cherchez, questionne le capitaine Knoch.

Le prince ne répond pas, il se précipite sur une console pour y entrer un code. Soudain, un faible rayon de lumière semble surgir de la surface sombre de l'astre en plein centre d'un cratère. Rapidement, la taille du rayon s'agrandit, des lumières clignotantes apparaissent à sa périphérie laissant deviner un tunnel.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que…, bredouille l'officier.

\- Une base secrète, répond Procius.

\- Une base secrète sur la face cachée de la Lune ! Mais, comment avez-vous eu l'idée ?

\- Nous l'avons emprunté à … C'est sans importance. Faites entrer notre vaisseau dans la base.

Le vaisseau royal s'engouffre dans le boyau creusé dans l'astre, à peine l'arrière du vaisseau est-il dans le tunnel que l'entrée se referme. Le navire se pose à côté de deux navettes de transport et de chasseurs légers.

Le prince est le premier à quitter le navire, il jette un regard circulaire à l'installation.

\- Normalement la base est fonctionnelle, mais des secteurs ne sont pas terminé, soupir-t-il.

L'équipage commence à le rejoindre, Procius se tourne vers eux.

\- Voici notre abri pour le moment, nous allons nous installer ici provisoirement. Choissez vos quartiers dans le couloir de gauche, une fois que tout le monde sera installé, nous ferons l'inventaire des lieux.

Chronaris pousse une porte double finement décorée, celle de la chambre royale, celle occupée par Actarus et Vénusia devient dorénavant sa chambre. Il fait une inspection rapide de la pièce, suivie de sa panthère mécanique, avant de s'affaler en riant sur le lit.

\- Enfin, je suis chez moi, lance-t-il entre deux rires.

Sa panthère tourne au pied du lit avant de s'allonger. Quelques instants plus tard, Chronaris sombre dans le sommeil, dans ses songes il est devenu le souverain admiré d'Euphor circulant dans un carrosse doré, il porte toujours son masque avec des vêtements d'un blanc lumineux surmonté d'une cape argentée, au passage du carrosse le bon peuple lui jette des fleurs.

Sur la Lune, le prince Procius se frotte les yeux, il lit des feuilles sur lesquelles le contenu de la base est inventorié. Il est assis à une table, en face de lui deux hommes attendent ses réactions.

\- C'est ce que je craignais, lâche-t-il épuisé. La base n'est pas terminée et ses réserves en armement et nourriture sont à peine de 10% de ses capacités, idem pour les médicaments. Nous ne sommes pas très nombreux, la nourriture va pouvoir durer plusieurs mois.

\- Votre Majesté, intervient le capitaine Yamato. Pourrions-nous connaître vos intentions ?

Face au prince se tiennent le capitaine Knoch du vaisseau royal ainsi que le capitaine du Xanta.

\- Reprendre notre planète, lance calmement Procius.

\- Mais comment ? Nous ne sommes qu'une poignée d'homme, s'exclame Knoch.

\- Même si nous sommes dans une base militaire secrète, nous sommes loin d'avoir le matériel nécessaire pour mener une guerre, ajoute Yamato.

\- Je le sais bien, cela ressemblera plus à une guérilla, confirme le prince.

\- D'ailleurs, rien ne nous dit que nos adversaires ne vont pas découvrir notre camp de base, remarque Knoch.

\- Cette base est à plusieurs centaines de mètres sous la surface, le peu d'installation se trouvant à la surface ainsi que ses entrées sont dissimulées par un holocamouflage. En cas de survol à basse altitude ou d'attaque, les installations en surface peuvent rentrer sous la surface.

\- Surprenant, fait le capitaine Yamato. Je me demande comment l'idée de construire une telle base est venue et comment une telle chose a été possible !

\- Disons simplement que de précédents conflits en sont l'inspiration, répond le prince.

\- Tout cela est bien beau, coupe Knoch, mais nous ne sommes pas beaucoup et nous n'avons que quelques chasseurs légers alors qu'en face de nous il y a une armada. Que comptez-vous faire ?

\- Allez dormir quelques heures pour le moment.

Les deux capitaines échangent un rapide regard.

\- Puis dans un premier temps récupérer Goldorak, annonce le prince en se levant.

\- Goldo…rak, mais qu'est-ce donc ? , demande Knoch.

Il n'a pas de réponse, car Procius est sortie de la pièce.

Le général Zota a passé la nuit dans la salle des archives, il aspire à un peu de repos, mais il doit se présenter devant son Maître Chronaris. Il avance à pas lent dans les couloirs du palais.

Dans un autre couloir, Chronaris avance lui d'un pas léger et joyeux, les quelques heures de sommeil lui ont été bénéfiques, derrière lui sa panthère mécanique examine le corridor afin de détecter un potentiel danger. Il s'arrête devant une grande porte gardée par deux soldats en blanc.

\- Alors, comment se portent nos invités, lance Chronaris.

Aucun des plantons ne répond.

-Parfait, fait-il avant de pousser la porte.

À l'intérieur de la pièce, la famille royale prend son petit déjeuner avec morosité.

\- Permettez que je me joigne à vous, il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas pris de repas en famille, lance Chronaris en saisissant une chaise.

\- Faite donc cher frère, crache Phénicia.

L'homme au masque attrape un fruit dans la corbeille placée au centre de la table.

\- Avez-vous passé une bonne nuit ? Pour ma part, elle fut courte, mais excellente, déclare-t-il en jouant avec le fruit.

\- Et qu'en est-il de Goldorak mon frère, lance Actarus.

Chronaris se redresse en plante son regard dans celui du roi.

\- La question que j'attendais !

L'homme masqué jette le fruit à sa panthère mécanique qui l'avale en plein vol.

\- Ce n'est qu'une question d'heure avant qu'il ne soit à moi, déclare Chronaris.

\- Une question d'heure, vraiment ?

\- Cela me fait penser !

Chronaris se lève pour se diriger vers la fenêtre pour regarder dans la cour du palais.

\- Venez donc me rejoindre.

La famille royale quitte la table pour se rendre à la fenêtre.

\- Regardez dehors, ordonne l'homme masqué.

À l'extérieur, se trouve un homme que le roi reconnaît, c'est l'ambassadeur Ménarite, Talwyn, celui-ci est entouré de quatre soldats en blanc.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie, demande Actarus avec anxiété.

\- J'avais promis d'exécuter une personne par jour si vous ne me remettiez pas Goldorak. C'est ce que je m'apprête donc à faire.

\- Mais on vous a remis Goldorak, crie Phénicia.

\- En effet, mais je ne le possède pas vraiment, alors… Et puis j'avais dit que l'une de ces dames serait la première victime, mais ce ne sera pas le cas aujourd'hui.

Chronaris lève la main devant la fenêtre. La famille royale regarde dans la cour avec colère. L'un des soldats fait s'agenouiller l'ambassadeur en le frappant à l'intérieur du genou pendant qu'un autre le met en joue. Actarus, Vénusia et Phénicia n'entendent pas la détonation de l'arme, mais ils voient le corps de Talwyn basculer sur le sol.

\- Vous n'aviez pas à faire cela, lance la reine avec un regard noir.

\- C'est juste pour vous montrer que je suis un homme de parole, répond Chronaris. Sur ce, je vous laisse, j'ai mes fonctions à remplir.

Actarus serre les poings, sur son visage la colère se lit pendant que l'homme au masque quitte les quartiers qui servent de lieu de détention à la famille royale. La panthère mécanique suit son maître, mais avant de sortir, elle tourne la tête pour lancer un rugissement.

Le général Zota fait mollement les cent pas dans la salle du trône en attendant l'arrivée de Chronaris. Quand ce dernier arrive, le général se redresse aussitôt avant de la saluer par une révérence une fois qu'il s'est assis sur le trône.

\- Que penses-tu de l'exécution, interroge immédiatement l'homme masqué.

\- Je vous attendais ici, je n'ai donc pas pu y assister, répond le général en se relevant. Je le regrette.

\- Ça ne fait rien, répond Chronaris avec un geste de dédain de la main. Mais tu aurais dû voir les têtes de la royauté !

\- Certainement, répond respectueusement Zota.

\- Alors, revenons à ce qui m'intéresse ! Le nom du pilote de Goldorak. ! L'as-tu découvert, demande l'homme masqué en se penchant légèrement vers le général.

\- Je n'ai pas pu lire toutes les archives du palais, s'excuse Zota. Je n'ai pas encore déniché la personne qui le pilote.

Chronaris frappe les accoudoirs du trône avec rage.

\- Tu as jusqu'à demain pour trouver qui pilote Goldorak !

\- Je ferais mon possible.

\- Sinon je n'aurais d'autre choix que de…

Une goutte de sueur perle sur la tempe du général.

\- … détruire Goldorak par n'importe quel moyen, lâche Chronaris.

Dans le camp lunaire, le prince a réuni les deux capitaines dans l'une des pièces de la base qu'il a pris comme bureau.

\- Messieurs, je vous ai fait venir afin de mettre au point un plan pour récupérer Goldorak, annonce d'entrée de jeu Procius. Nous devons faire vite, je veux agir ce soir.

\- Ce soir, répète Yamato avec surprise.

\- Prince, hasarde Knock. Mais qu'est-ce Goldorak.

\- Je crains que ce soit la seule arme assez puissante pour sauver notre planète.

\- Vous êtes certain de vouloir agir ce soir, questionne Yamato.

\- Absolument !

\- Vous avez une raison précise ?

\- Il y a une éclipse lunaire.

\- Je crains de ne pas saisir.

\- La Lune sera rouge !

FIN

\- 19 -


	2. Chapter 2

GOLDORAK : LA GUERRE D'EUPHOR

LA GUERRE D'EUPHOR Episode 02

Dans le camp lunaire, le prince a réuni les deux capitaines dans l'une des pièces de la base qu'il a prise comme bureau.

\- Messieurs, je vous ai fait venir afin de mettre au point un plan pour récupérer Goldorak, annonce d'entrée de jeu Procius. Nous devons faire vite, je veux agir ce soir.

\- Ce soir, répète Yamato avec surprise.

\- Prince, hasarde Knock. Mais qu'est-ce Goldorak.

\- Je crains que ce soit la seule arme assez puissante pour sauver notre planète.

\- Vous êtes certain de vouloir agir ce soir, questionne Yamato.

\- Absolument !

\- Vous avez une raison précise ?

\- Il y a une éclipse lunaire.

\- Je crains de ne pas saisir.

\- La Lune sera rouge !

\- Je ne saisis pas le rapport avec une attaque.

\- Disons que c'est un symbole qui n'échappera pas à la famille royale, répond Procius énigmatiquement.

\- Très bien, mais comment comptez-vous faire, demande Knoch. Dans quel endroit se trouve ce Goldorak ?

\- Je dois me rendre sur Euphor, dans un endroit proche du palais.

\- Et comment espérez-vous réaliser un tel exploit ?

Le prince regarde, d'un œil inquiet, le capitaine du vaisseau royal.

\- Capitaine Knoch, ôtez-moi d'un doute. Vous avez bien servi dans l'armée royale d'Euphor avant d'être capitaine de vaisseau ou dans le commerce spatial ?

\- Il est exact que j'ai d'abord servi dans le commerce avant d'être enrôlé dans l'armée, mais je n'ai jamais vécu de conflit, répond Knoch avec une légère honte.

\- Dans ce cas, je vais demander l'avis d'un vétéran, déclare le prince en se tournant vers Yamato.

Ce dernier jette un regard en coin à son collègue avant de prendre la parole.

\- Si nous avions un commando d'élite et le matériel nécessaire, cela serait du domaine de l'envisageable.

\- Quel matériel ?

\- De l'armement pour le commando et une navette de transport furtive.

\- Je vois. Oublions le commando, car je serais le seul à me rendre sur la planète.

\- Mais…

\- Un chasseur rapide de petite taille ferait-il l'affaire, continu Procius, en ignorant la protestation du capitaine.

\- Oui, mais il faudrait créer une diversion ou réussir à le masquer pour qu'il arrive sans être détecté sur la planète.

\- Je vois. Il ne reste plus qu'a trouvé la diversion.

\- Vous aviez déjà le plan en tête ! Vous vouliez juste notre opinion, s'exclame Yamato.

\- Je dirais que j'avais les grandes lignes en tête.

\- Désolé de jouer l'oiseau de mauvais augure. Mais quand vous aurez ce Goldorak, comment comptez-vous quitter la planète et revenir ici sans vous faire repérer, intervient Knoch. Et surtout ne pas dévoiler la base ?

\- Quitter la planète risque d'être mouvementé, mais revenir ici sans révéler notre position ne sera pas très compliqué si tout va bien.

\- À vous entendre, on dirait que vous avez fait cela souvent.

\- Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire.

La famille royale est toujours sous le choc de l'exécution de l'ambassadeur Talwyn.

\- Il n'avait aucune raison de faire cela, lance avec indignation Vénusia.

\- Nous sommes prisonniers, il a Goldorak. Alors, pourquoi une telle exécution, ajoute Phénicia sur le même ton.

\- Il l'a dit lui-même, remarque Actarus. Pour montrer qu'il est un homme de parole. Je lui ai remis Goldorak, mais il n'en a pas encore le contrôle. En plus avec cette exécution, il assoit son pouvoir.

\- Que se passera-t-il si Chronaris arrive à prendre le contrôle de Goldorak, demande avec angoisse la reine.

\- J'ai bien peur que son envie de conquête ne se borne pas qu'à Euphor.

\- C'est vrai qu'en de mauvaises mains et un bon pilote…, commence Phénicia sans finir sa phrase.

\- Les forces de Véga, maintenant Chronaris, cela ne finira donc jamais, lance Actarus en tapant de poing le mur.

Chronaris a quitté la salle du trône avec sa panthère, il arrive dans le hangar du robot géant, les corps des pauvres soldats morts ont été retirés. De nouveaux militaires s'affairent à l'intérieur en prenant soin de rester loin de la machine de guerre. Le tyran s'approche de l'un d'eux, sûrement le chef, car il tient dans ses mains une tablette affichant le plan des lieux.

\- Que faites-vous ?

Le militaire sursaute puis effectue un salut.

\- Votre Majesté, nous installons des charges explosives au Lasernium.

\- Des explosifs, s'étonne Chronaris.

\- Nous suivons les ordres du général Zota.

\- Quels sont ces ordres ?

\- Nous devons détruire ce lieu si le canon à particule, que nous allons installer, n'a aucun effet sur cette soucoupe.

\- J'ai pourtant signifié au général que sa destruction n'interviendrait qu'en dernier recours. Quand est-il de sa prise de contrôle ?

\- Je l'ignore, Votre Majesté, je suppose que c'est l'unité se trouvant derrière la soucoupe qui doit s'en occuper.

Chronaris tourne la tête, il distingue en effet un groupe de soldat d'une division scientifique avec du matériel informatique, ainsi qu'une sorte d'antenne parabolique. Il se met à marcher dans leur direction en prenant soin de ne pas trop s'approcher de Goldorak.

Les militaires le voyant arriver arrêtent un instant leur labeur pour le saluer.

\- Que faites-vous ?

\- Seigneur, nous essayons de prendre le contrôle de cette navette.

\- Cela avance ?

\- Malheureusement, nous n'avons pas encore trouvé la fréquence de l'ordinateur de bord, mais nous avons bon espoir, s'empresse de rajouter le soldat.

\- Parfait, je compte sur vous ! , lance Chronaris en tournant les talons.

La panthère mécanique regarde le soldat avec des yeux brillants avant de bondir rejoindre son maître.

\- _« Bien, s'ils n'arrivent pas à prendre le contrôle de Goldorak, Zota a prévu de la détruire avec un canon à particule et de l'ensevelir si cela ne suffit pas. J'aimerais mieux le contrôler que le détruire. Zota va-t-il trouver le nom du pilote ? Il y a beaucoup trop d'incertitude. En attendant, j'ai une allocution à préparer. »_

Pendant ce temps, le général Zota s'est endormi sur un registre dans la salle des archives. Sur la table, enfouie sous un tas de livres divers, se trouve un gros livre avec les armoiries royales sur lequel est inscrit « Arbre généalogique de la famille royale ».

Le lieutenant Rola était l'opérateur radar sur le Xanta, il a repris la même fonction dans la salle de contrôle du camp lunaire. Il remarque quelque chose sur ses radars, il hésite sur l'importance de sa découverte. Il regarde autour de lui, le capitaine Yamato se trouve non loin de là.

\- Capitaine, pourriez-vous venir.

Le gradé s'approche avec inquiétude.

\- Un problème Imoto ?

\- Je ne pense pas, mais…

\- Général Zota, général, fait une voix lointaine.

Le général se sent secouer, soudain un rugissement bestial résonne à ses oreilles. Il ouvre les yeux pour découvrir la gueule de la panthère mécanique, il se lève brusquement pour découvrir Chronaris lui lançant un regard sombre.

\- Je… je suis désolé, Maître, j'ai dû m'assoupir un instant.

\- Avez-vous trouvé qui pilote ce maudit Goldorak ?

\- Pas encore, répond le général en remettant rapidement de l'ordre dans les livres étalés sur la table.

Celui de l'arbre généalogique se retrouve en bas de la pile.

Chronaris caresse la tête de la panthère et semble réfléchir.

\- Continuez ! Si ce soir vous n'avez rien trouvé nous ferons comme prévu, vous détruirez Goldorak durant mon allocution.

\- Votre allocution !? , s'étonne le général.

\- J'ai décidé de faire un discourt, pour annoncer ma prise de pouvoir à toutes les planètes de la nébuleuse.

\- Je… je, bredouille le général surpris.

\- Ainsi, j'afficherais ma puissance !

\- Oui maître, Zota ne trouve rien d'autre à répondre.

Chronaris sort de la salle, le général s'assoit puis saisit le premier livre sur le dessus de la pile.

Le prince d'Euphor, Procius, se tient derrière l'opérateur radar, à côté de lui le capitaine Yamato.

\- Vous voyez votre majesté ?

\- Je vois cela, voilà quelque chose que nous allons peut-être bien utiliser. Y'a-t-il une fréquence ?

\- Non, d'après mes observations c'est aléatoire, répond le lieutenant Rola. Mais ceux qui sont le plus prés d'Euphor ne vont pas tarder à être attirés, d'ici quelques heures au maximum.

Procius se redresse en souriant, il regarde le capitaine.

\- Venez me rejoindre dans le hangar à navette numéro 3 avec le capitaine Knoch.

Yamato se prépare à répondre, mais le prince est déjà parti en courant.

Chronaris a convoqué le chambellan du palais dans la salle du trône, ce dernier semble avoir vieilli de dix ans en quelques jours.

\- …et tout cela, pour ce soir.

\- Il en sera fait ainsi mon… Seigneur, répond le chambellan en s'inclinant.

\- Vous ne m'aimez pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Le chambellan redresse la tête.

\- Pardon, votre seigneurie ?

\- J'ai dit que vous ne m'aimiez pas.

La panthère mécanique, allongée au pied de son maître, se lèche les babines.

\- Je ne suis ici que pour servir le seigneur du palais.

\- C'est bien ce que je me disais.

\- Puis-je me retirer Seigneur ?

Chronaris le lui permet d'un geste de la main. Le chambellan fait une nouvelle révérence avant de quitter la pièce à reculons, il a l'impression que la panthère ne le quitte pas du regard.

Les capitaines Yamato et Knoch arrivent dans le hangar à navette, ils ne voient pas Procius à leur arrivée.

\- Prince ? , lance Yamato.

Aucune réponse.

\- Prince Procius, essai à son tour Knoch.

\- Je suis là, répond le prince en apparaissant au bout de la pièce.

Les deux capitaines vont le rejoindre.

\- Si je puis me permettre, que faisons-nous ici, demande Knoch.

\- Je sais comment rejoindre Euphor.

\- Quoi !? Et comment comptez-vous faire ?

\- Le lieutenant Rola a remarqué que certains débris de l'astéroïde C2 sont attirés par la gravité de la planète et qu'ils vont aller s'y écraser.

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport.

\- Voilà ma porte d'entrée et notre diversion, s'exclame Procius.

\- Vous n'avez pas l'intention de vous faire passer pour une étoile filante, demande Yamato.

\- Exactement.

\- C'est de la folie, déclare Knoch.

\- Je me glisse parmi les débris et je tombe avec eux.

\- En théorie c'est réalisable, admet Yamato, mais il faut déjà rejoindre la zone de débris dans laquelle se trouvent des patrouilleurs et d'avoir une navette résistant à une entrée à grande vitesse dans l'atmosphère sans se faire repère par les radars, voilà les deux gros problèmes de votre plan. Je vous rappelle que la majorité des débris seront vaporisés dans l'atmosphère.

\- Je suis conscient, mais les plus volumineux s'écraseront.

\- Vous voulez donc tromper les radars et vous posez sur notre monde ?

\- Je compte suivre une trajectoire d'écrasement, comme l'une des météorites. Puis effectuer une manœuvre d'atterrissage au-dessous du niveau de radar.

\- Soyez sérieux Seigneur, intervient Knoch. Il faudrait un pilote très expérimenté pour effectuer une telle manœuvre.

Knoch se tourne vers Yamato pour avoir du soutien.

\- Il a raison, admet Yamato. De plus, où trouver une telle navette ?

\- Je ne me prends pas pour un pilote d'élite, mais je me débrouille assez bien. En ce qui concerne la navette, j'ai ce qu'il faut.

Les deux capitaines regardent avec surprise le prince.

\- Et où cela donc ? , questionne Knoch.

\- Juste derrière moi.

Les deux capitaines ne voient rien derrière Procius.

\- Je ne vois rien, déclare Yamato.

Le prince sourit, puis fait demi-tour pour avancer de deux avance sa main, celle-ci disparaît puis son avant-bras fait de même sous les regards incrédules des capitaines, soudain une navette évoquant un avion en papier de la taille d'un chasseur rapide, apparaît, à côté de Procius, d'où il sort son bras.

\- Je vous présente un prototype. Voici la navette miroir, du moins c'est sous se nom qu'elle est ou était développée.

\- Une navette furtive ? , demande Yamato. Elle ne ressemble pas à celle que j'avais à bord du Xanta.

\- Exactement.

\- Sera-t-elle capable de résister à une entrée à grande vitesse ?

\- D'après ses caractéristiques techniques, elle en est tout à fait capable, mais malheureusement cela n'a pas été encore testé.

\- C'est du suicide, annonce Knoch.

\- Bien, vous avez le matériel et les conditions pour réaliser votre plan, admet Yamato. Mais je vous en prie, n'y aller pas vous-même.

\- Vous comptez y aller ? , demande Procius.

\- Si j'avais quelques années de moins. Mais avec un peu de temps, nous pouvons former l'un de nos hommes. Le lieutenant Sito, par exemple, était un des meilleurs pilotes de chasse avant d'être mon second.

\- Nous n'avons pas le temps, coupe Procius. Nous devons récupérer Goldorak au plus vite.

\- Mais enfin, c'est quoi Goldorak ? , demande Knoch.

\- Un vaisseau de combat, répond simplement le prince.

\- Vous pensez que l'ennemi n'en a pas pris possession ?

\- Il est caché.

\- Cela fait plusieurs jours qu'ils ont investi la planète, remarque Yamato

\- Même s'il a été découvert, ils ne peuvent rien en faire.

\- Vous en êtes certain ! Vous pensez, que son code de sécurité, ou je ne sais quoi d'autre restera inviolable.

\- Je ne crois pas, mais notre ennemi n'a pas le principal.

\- Et qu'est-ce donc ?

\- Moi.

\- Je comprends. Je suppose qu'il est inutile de tenter de vous faire renoncer, soupire Yamato.

\- Plus le temps passera, moins nous aurons de chance de récupérer Goldorak.

\- Ils ne nous restent plus qu'à faire venir nos ingénieurs pour vérifier la navette.

\- Merci messieurs.

\- Juste une question, intervient Knoch. Comment la navette devient invisible ?

\- Je ne peux pas entrer dans les détails, répond le prince. Pour faire simple, il y a des capteurs sur tous les côtés qui retransmettent l'image sur une surface holographique à son opposé. Ceci donne l'impression d'invisibilité.

Le général Zota continu d'explorer le contenu des livres à la recherche du nom du pilote du robot géant. Il lutte contre le sommeil, sa vision se trouble, il s'étire en bâillant.

\- Je vais marcher un peu, cela me réveillera un peu.

Il décide de se rendre au hangar de Goldorak. Une fois sur place, il fait le tour des lieux, il constate avec plaisir que les charges explosives sont en place, puis il se dirige vers le groupe de techniciens. Après un rapide salut, il s'adresse directement au responsable.

\- Avez-vous réussi à prendre le contrôle de cette navette ?

\- Pas encore général.

\- Quel est le problème.

\- Nous n'arrivons pas à entrer en contact avec l'ordinateur de bord, mais c'est incompréhensible.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Nous ne détectons aucun système de protection.

\- Il y'en a un pourtant ! Essayez donc de vous en approcher !

\- Je voulais parler de protection informatique C'est comme ci il n'y avait rien.

\- Expliquez-vous?

\- Cette navette a un système d'autodéfense, il est peut-être simplement électronique. Mais pour son fonctionnement, cette navette doit posséder un réseau informatisé. Au minimum, un ordinateur, mais nos détecteurs ne capent aucune fréquences, ni flux informatiques.

\- Ce qui signifie ?

\- Que soit le système, de protection des données, est d'un modèle inconnu, que le système est éteint, ce que contre dit le fait que nous ne pouvons approcher où que ce ne soit qu'une coquille vide.

\- Un faux !

\- C'est une possibilité.

\- _« Un trompe-l'œil, un faux ! Pourquoi mettre un tel système de protection sur une copie. Impossible ! Je ne vois pas le roi prendre un tel risque. Nous donnez une imitation, au risque que cela soit rapidement découvert et que son peuple en subisse les conséquences. »_ , pense le général.

\- Continuez, déclare Zota à l'intention des soldats. Prenez le contrôle de cette chose, lance-t-il en désignant Goldorak du doigt. _« Je ne tiens pas à l'ensevelir et encore moins à subir la colère de Chronaris, ajoute-t-il pour lui-même. »_

Le général se prépare à quitter le hangar, il jette un dernier regard à la soucoupe.

- _« Non ! C'est le vrai Goldorak, il ne peut en être autrement. »_

Sur Terre depuis la fin de la seconde guerre avec Véga, la vie a repris son cours paisible, si l'on fait abstraction des conflits purement terriens ainsi que les problèmes humanitaires et écologiques. Dans l'étable du Ranch du Bouleau Blanc, le vieux garçon de ferme Banta trait les vaches, en compagnie de son patron Mizar, tout en sifflotant. Subitement, il se met à chanter.

\- Accours vers nous, Prince de l'espace. Viens vite, viens nous aider. Viens défendre notre Terre. Elle est en danger…

\- Chut ! Tais-toi, lui fait subitement Mizar paniqué.

\- Quoi ! Je ne peux même plus chanter en paix ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que j'effraye les vaches et que le lait va tourner quand même ?

\- Non, mais chante autre chose.

\- Et pourquoi donc ?

Mizar pointe du doigt l'entrée de l'étable. Banta tourne la tête pour découvrir Hikaru qui s'avance avec un seau dans chaque main.

\- Aie ! Si elle m'avait entendu, j'aurais passé un mauvais quart d'heure.

Le vieux garçon de ferme se remet à siffloter, maladroitement, un hit entendu à la radio avec une grosse goutte de sueur sur la tempe. La jeune femme entre dans l'étable pour déposer ses seaux vides et ressortir avec deux nouveaux remplis de lait. Une fois qu'elle s'est éloignée, les deux hommes soupirent de soulagement.

Sur la base lunaire, une équipe de technicien vérifie la navette miroir, leur tâche s'avère un peu compliqué, car ils n'ont aucun plan, aucun schéma technique. Ils font de leur mieux pour vérifier que tous les systèmes sont fonctionnels.

Procius se trouve dans la salle de commandement de la base, ils étudient la position des vaisseaux ennemis ainsi que celles des débris qui seront les premiers à être attirés par l'attraction Euphor.

\- Ça ne va pas être simple de rejoindre la zone des débris, remarque Yamato.

\- C'est une impression où il y a plus de patrouilleurs autour de la planète depuis quelques heures, fait Knoch.

\- En effet, la fréquence des patrouilles et le nombre de navires ont augmenté, confirme Rola de son poste.

\- Je continue de penser que c'est une folie, mon prince, d'entreprendre à vous seul une telle mission.

\- J'en suis conscient, capitaine Knoch, mais je suis le seul à pouvoir la réaliser.

\- Et si vous échouez ? , demande Yamato.

\- Si j'échoue… Euphor est perdu.

Un lourd silence se fait dans la salle.

Le général Zota arrive dans la salle des archives, il se dirige vers la table. Il vacille de fatigue et bouscule la table, ce qui fait tomber des livres posés en équilibre sur un coin. Zota bougonne et se baisse pour ramasser les ouvrages, mais avec la fatigue, il ne remarque pas un bouquin qui reste dans l'ombre, celui de l'arbre généalogique. Le général s'installe dans le siège et recommence sa lecture.

\- Voyons cela, lance-t-il en ouvrant le premier livre. Listes et textes des traités d'alliances et accords commerciaux…

Il referme l'ouvrage avant de passer au suivant.

\- Il n'y a rien d'intéressant dans ces ouvrages. Je vais finir par croire que les livres se rapportant à la défense de la planète se trouvent dans une autre pièce.

Devant le palais royal, un groupe de soldat s'affaire, ils montent une sorte d'estrade. Ils sont observés de loin, au travers d'une fenêtre, par Chronaris.

\- Ce soir, je vais pouvoir enfin annoncer au reste de l'univers que j'ai enfin repris ma planète. Il ne manque plus que Goldorak à mon tableau pour qu'il soit parfait.

\- Une fois passée la ligne des patrouilleurs, je me laisse glisser jusqu'au débris, déclare le prince.

\- Et comment comptez-vous passer les patrouilleurs ? , demande Knoch. Ils risquent fort de détecter le flux d'énergie du moteur de la navette furtive à une si faible distance.

\- Le moteur sera à son minimum, juste assez de puissance pour faire des corrections de trajectoire.

\- Vous comptez passer les lignes ennemies en dérivant, fait Yamato.

\- Cela a bien fonctionné pour venir jusqu'à cette base.

\- C'est exact, mais le vaisseau royal était déjà sur la trajectoire et nous avions de la vitesse avant de couper les moteurs. Ici ce ne sera pas le cas, vos moteurs seront à pleine puissance pour quitter l'attraction de la Lune, rien que cela risque de vous faire détecter, même si vous partez de la face cachée !

\- Justement, je compte sur l'attraction lunaire.

\- L'attraction ? Je ne comprends pas, déclare Knoch.

\- Voyons messieurs. Rappelez-vous vos cours de navigations spatiales et comment fait-on pour faire prendre de la vitesse à un objet dans l'espace.

\- On le fait tourné autour d'un champ gravimétrique, répond Yamato. Si je vous suis, vous allez vous servir de l'attraction lunaire comme catapulte pour la navette.

\- Exactement.

\- Cela demande d'importants calculs !

\- Ils ont déjà été réalisés par l'ordinateur de la base, il ne reste plus qu'à les transférer dans le système de navigation de la navette.

\- Mais pour réaliser une telle chose, la navette doit réaliser une trajectoire hyperbolique. Ce qui est impossible ici sans être détecté !

\- Il suffit qu'après le décollage, j'aille directement placer la navette dans la zone d'influence, que je lance les moteurs pour atteindre la vitesse maximum pendant quarante-cinq secondes avant de couper les moteurs, puis d'effectuer trois tours et demi de la Lune pour avoir la vitesse requise pour quitter l'attraction lunaire et avoir assez d'inertie pour dériver jusqu'à la zone des débris.

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'un prince avait de telles connaissances, s'étonne Yamato.

\- J'ai eu une formation poussée dans beaucoup de domaines, répond Procius avec une trace d'amertume dans la voix. Ce qui n'est pas plus mal à la vue de la situation actuelle.

\- La navette sera-t-elle en mode furtif dès le décollage ?

\- Impossible, le mode furtif ne consomme pas beaucoup d'énergie, mais s'il est activé au décollage, le temps pour la vitesse maximum passe à cinquante-deux secondes et me fait sortir de la face cachée.

\- Je continue à dire que c'est de la folie prince, soupir Knoch. Je sais très bien, qu'il est inutile de vous demander de renoncer à ce projet, mais…

\- Navré de vous interrompre, coupe Rola debout à côté de la table. Mais certains débris se mettent en mouvement et commenceront à entrer dans l'exosphère d'Euphor dans moins de deux heures, si mes calculs sont exacts.

\- Je crois qu'il est temps que j'aille revêtir ma combinaison de vol, annonce Procius en se levant.

La nuit commence à tomber sur le palais royal, dans sa prison dorée le roi Actarus contemple le ciel, les contours de la Lune y sont à peine visibles.

\- _« Que va faire Chronaris quand il se rendra compte qu'il ne pourra jamais avoir Goldorak. Combien d'innocents vont périr ? Et dire que je ne peux rien faire pour empêcher cela ! »_

Le roi remarque une activité devant le palais, il essaie d'y voir mieux, mais d'où il se trouve cela lui est impossible.

La navette miroir est parée au décollage, le prince s'avance vers elle, il porte une tenue de vol orange, le capitaine Knoch marche à ses cotés. Procius s'installe aux commandes.

\- Le moment est venu, fait le prince en mettant son casque.

\- Nous suivrons votre progression sur les radars, annonce le capitaine.

\- Knoch !

\- Oui ?

\- Vous êtes stupide ou c'est le stress ? C'est une navette furtive, son principe est d'être quasiment indétectable, donc si vous me voyez sur les radars c'est que quelque chose cloche.

\- Euh… oui bien sûr, mais nous pouvons vous suivre jusqu'à ce que vous coupiez les moteurs.

Procius sourit avant de rabattre la visière. Les propulseurs de la navette bourdonnent, elle s'élève de quelques centimètres avant de flotter en direction du tunnel menant à la surface.

\- Ici Procius, paré au décollage.

\- Ouvrez les portes, ordonne Yamato dans la salle de commandement.

\- Portes ouvertes, répond un soldat.

Le capitaine jette un œil aux écrans autour de lui avant de prendre la parole.

\- Aucun vaisseau dans le secteur, bonne chance.

\- Navette furtive, décollage !

De la face cachée de la Lune, une longue traînée lumineuse quitte la surface dans une trajectoire parfaitement perpendiculaire avant de décrire une courte courbe. La navette a atteint la zone d'influence, la traînée s'agrandit encore. Dans le cockpit, le prince ne quitte pas des yeux ses instruments, il a atteint la vitesse maximum, un décompte lui indique dans combien de temps il doit couper la propulsion. Encore vingt secondes, soudain Procius doute de ses calculs, il aperçoit la lumière sur la surface lunaire, il risque de sortir plus tôt que prévu de la zone sombre. Un bip retentit lui indiquant que le moment d'éteindre les propulseurs est venu. D'un seul mouvement de main, il coupe les moteurs et actionne le mode furtif. La navette devient invisible juste au moment ou un rayon de soleil vient faire briller la pointe de son nez.

La navette commence à tourner autour de l'astre et d'augmenter sa vitesse. Une fois les trois rotations accomplies, Procius remet les propulseurs en marchent au minimum de puissance, un nouveau bip lui indique que le moment est venu de manoeuvrer. Il actionne les commandes pour changer la trajectoire du vaisseau, dans le vide sidéral un bref nuage vaporeux apparaît pour disparaître aussitôt, la navette miroir vient de changer de direction et commence sa dérive.

Chronaris entre dans la salle des archives, il porte la même tenue qu'au moment ou il a investi le palais.

\- Général Zota, avez-vous trouvé qui pilote Goldorak ?

\- Pas encore maître, il y a tant de livres, répond le général en désignant de la main les murs remplis d'ouvrage.

\- Dans ce cas, détruisez Goldorak. Je me rends à mon allocution, annonce-t-il en quittant la pièce, toujours suivi de sa panthère.

Le général reste seul, il regarde la pièce et la table, il y a des livres partout en désordre.

\- Tout ça pour rien, soupire Zota.

Dans la salle de commandement de la base lunaire, la tension est palpable.

\- Alors, où est-il ? , questionne avec inquiétude le capitaine Knoch.

\- Toujours rien sur les radars, répond Rola. D'après les estimations, la navette devrait avoir franchi les premières lignes de patrouille.

\- Des mouvements dans la flotte ennemie ? , ajoute Yamato.

\- Aucun.

\- Il faut en déduire que tout se passe comme prévu.

Hélas, pour Procius tout ne se passe pas comme prévu, devant lui se trouve une navette ennemie en position d'attente.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche ici !

La distance entre les deux navettes décroît, le prince est obligé d'actionner les commandes, non pas pour faire une correction de cap, mais pour ralentir sa navette. Il a perdu un peu de vitesse, mais sa trajectoire actuelle le dirige toujours vers l'ennemi, il doit faire vite, s'il ne fait rien, dans une poignée de secondes ils entreront en collision et tout sera perdu.

Procius entre de nouvelles données dans l'ordinateur de bord, les résultats qu'il obtient le font grimacer. En effectuant une correction de cap, il n'aura plus assez d'inertie pour arriver dans la zone des débris. Soudain, une seconde navette approche.

\- J'ai été découvert !?

La nouvelle venue rejoint la première puis les deux navettes s'éloignent. Dans le cockpit, le prince pousse un soupir de soulagement. Il réalise alors qu'il a dû réduire sa vitesse pour éviter la collision, peut-il arriver à destination. Procius effectue de nouveaux calculs avec l'ordinateur de bord.

La réponse qu'il obtient est épineuse. Il peut rejoindre la zone des débris, mais le temps de trajet est rallongé de vingt minutes. Il peut en regagner cinq avec une légère correction, mais cela le fait passer à moins de trois mètres de la coque d'un vaisseau de transport situé sur sa trajectoire.

\- Si seulement j'avais l'ordinateur de bord de Goldorak !

Il pianote sur le clavier.

\- Je n'ai plus assez de vitesse pour tenter de rejoindre la zone des débris et entrer dans l'atmosphère par mes propres moyens sans me faire repérer, il faut que je m'accroche à l'une de ces roches. J'espère que je ne vais pas rayer la peinture.

Le général Zota se trouve dans le hangar de Goldorak, il se dirige vers le groupe de technicien.

\- Avez-vous réussi ?

\- Pas encore général, mais nous avons progressé.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Nous avons détecté son système de protection, ils nous restent à décoder son algorithme.

\- _« Chronaris m'a ordonné de détruire Goldorak, mais il ne m'a pas donné de délais, pense le général. »_ Vous avez une heure, passé ce délai, nous le détruirons.

La navette miroir passe sous la coque du vaisseau de transport ennemi. Procius a l'impression de sentir le regard des troupes ennemies sur lui, il croit les entendre parler entre eux, il sait que c'est faux, que c'est son esprit qui lui joue un mauvais tour avec l'angoisse, mais son corps est parcouru d'un léger tremblement incontrôlable. Le passage sous le vaisseau semble lui durer une éternité, mais ses craintes s'évanouissent quand devant lui il distingue la zone des débris qui l'intéresse. Il est temps qu'il arrive, car certains commencent leur descente vers Euphor. Procius examine du regard le champ d'astéroïde à la recherche d'un assez gros pour lui assurer une protection, il finit par en repérer un, mais il doit faire vite, car la roche commence à bouger. Avec des gestes assurés et précis, il manœuvre pour approcher du rocher stellaire, il sort les patins d'atterrissage de sa navette, le contact entre les deux est violent. Il a juste le temps de lancer les grappins pour s'arrimer à la roche avant que le choc ne renvoie sa navette dans l'espace.

\- Voilà une chose de faite ! Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre que la gravité fasse le reste. Il n'y a plus qu'à souhaiter que cette roche me protège assez longtemps lors de l'entrée dans l'atmosphère. Une fois dedans, il me restera plus qu'à couper les grappins, sauf s'ils fondent avant ou que l'astéroïde explose, et a allé me poser tranquillement prés du palais. La routine !

Le prince profite de ce moment de repos pour s'étirer dans son siège.

Chronaris entre dans les quartiers où est retenue prisonnière la famille royale.

\- Ah ! Vous êtes là !

\- Malheureusement, je voulais aller faire une promenade dans le parc, mais vos gardes non pas acceptés, ironise Phénicia.

L'homme au masque se tourne vers la femme.

\- Amusante et piquante, fait-il avant de jeter un regard dans la pièce. Je venais voir si vos quartiers disposaient d'un récepteur vidéo.

\- Vous voulez nous projeter un film peut-être, lance Vénusia.

\- Un film !? Ah ! Oui, il me semble que c'est un mode de divertissement sur Terre. Non, il ne s'agit pas de cela, je voulais juste être certain que vous puissiez voir mon allocution.

\- Votre allocution ? , s'étonne Actarus avec crainte.

\- En effet, je vais annoncer à tous les peuples de la nébuleuse que je suis le nouveau souverain d'Euphor.

\- Je crois que nous allons nous en passer !

\- Évidemment, répond Chronaris en riant.

Procius sue à grosse goutte dans sa combinaison de vol. Il règne une chaleur intense dans la navette qui est brinqueballée par de fortes secousses. L'entrée dans l'atmosphère ne s'est pas déroulée comme prévu, la navette n'a pas pu se décrocher de la roche, la haute température a rendu inopérants les systèmes des grappins. L'un des câbles a déjà complètement fondu, mais les autres résistent encore ce qui déstabilise la navette qui risque de se disloquer à force d'être chahuté. Les instruments sont fous, tous les voyants clignotent.

\- Pourquoi rien ne se passe jamais comme sur le papier !

De la sueur coule dans ses yeux, sa vue se trouble. Ça le brûle, impossible d'ouvrir la visière pour s'essuyer, sa peau et ses yeux seraient immédiatement calciner par la chaleur. Il bat des paupières plusieurs fois pour se débarrasser de la sueur, sa vision s'éclaircit. Procius arrive à lire son altitude, si la navette ne se désarrime pas, il ne lui restera plus de temps pour effectuer des manœuvres et il s'écrasera. Soudain, il ressent un léger choc, les grappins viennent de fondre, libérant la navette, le prince tire sur les commandes pour s'éloigner de la roche en fusion. Vue du sol, la séparation de la navette et de l'astéroïde ressemble à une étoile filante se divisant dans l'atmosphère.

Après plusieurs secondes de lutte qui ont semblé des minutes pour Procius, il récupère le contrôle de la navette, toujours entourée d'une traînée de feu. Il impose à la navette un nouvel angle de descente pour la faire ralentir et perdre plus lentement de l'altitude. Le prince consulte ses instruments pour déterminer au-dessus de quelle région de la planète il se situe.

\- Mince ! Je suis à plus de mille kilomètres de l'endroit prévu !

Le général Zota fait les cent pas dans le hangar quand un des techniciens s'avance vers lui avec un communicateur dans les mains.

\- Général, c'est le commandement pour vous.

Zota est surpris en saisissant l'appareil.

\- Ici le général Zota, que se passe-t-il ?

\- Général, il y a actuellement une pluie de météorites.

\- D'où vient-elle ?

\- Ce sont les débris de l'astéroïde que nous avons détruit, il y a quelques jours.

\- Y a-t-il un danger dans l'immédiat ? Un risque de chute sur le palais ?

\- Pas d'après nos calculs, mais nous ne pouvons en être certain.

\- Dans ce cas, faites décoller une section pour détruire celles qui ne se désintégreront pas d'elles-mêmes.

\- Bien reçu.

Le général ferme le communicateur, puis il se tourne vers les techniciens.

\- Ça avance ? Il ne vous reste plus beaucoup de temps.

La navette miroir n'est plus entourée de flamme, elle est toujours invisible, mais plus totalement, car certain projecteur holographique ont été endommagé par la forte chaleur.

\- Il faut encore que je descende de huit cents pieds avant de pouvoir me servir des moteurs sans être repéré par les radars. Si je traverse la chaîne montagneuse, dans une vingtaine de minutes je serais à proximité du parc du palais. Heureusement que cette navette est petite et maniable, car il va falloir que je vole au raz des flancs.

Devant le palais se trouve une estrade recouverte de tentures argentées et dorées, au centre se trouve le trône royal. Une escouade de militaire en blanc entoure ce lieu. Le chambellan vérifie que tout est en place quand Chronaris s'approche de lui.

\- Alors, tout est prés ?

\- Tout a été fait suivant vos instructions Seigneur. La retransmission pourra commencer dans quelques minutes. Vos techniciens finissent quelques branchements.

\- Parfait, parfait, répond l'homme au masque.

Le chambellan est parcouru par un frisson, quand ses yeux croisent ceux de la panthère mécanique.

Chronaris va s'installer sur le trône, son animal de compagnie s'allonge à ses pieds.

La navette furtive se pose en mode invisible à la limite du parc royale, seuls les tremblements des branches d'arbres trahissent sa présence ainsi que le bruit. Une fois les moteurs coupés, le prince sort de la navette puis retire sa combinaison, dessous il porte une tenue moulante noire. Il jette un regard au ciel étoilé, la lune rouge commence à briller.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de rêvasser !

Procius se met à courir et bondir à une telle vitesse qu'on ne distingue qu'une forme vague.

Zota s'approche des techniciens.

\- Vous avez terminé ?

\- Nous n'avons pas réussi général.

\- Dans ce cas, ranger votre matériel, nous allons donc le détruire.

Après plusieurs minutes de course dans le parc, Procius arrive à côté du bassin sous lequel est dissimulé le hangar de Goldorak. Il s'accroupit pour regarder aux alentours, il ne voit aucun garde quand le gravier de l'allée crisse. Le prince attrape son pistolaser à sa ceinture et se retourne, face à lui se tient la fille du chambellan portant des vêtements sombres.

\- Alièna ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là !

\- Chut ! Parle moins fort, tous les gardes ont beau se trouver devant le palais, on ne sait jamais.

Procius range son arme.

\- Pourquoi es-tu là ?

\- Je passe mes nuits ici à t'attendre depuis l'invasion, j'étais certaine que tu viendrais chercher Goldorak.

\- Et pourquoi m'attendre dans le parc ?

\- Je sais que tu es courageux, mais pas au point de prendre le risque de passer par le palais qui grouille d'ennemis.

Procius sourit.

\- C'est quand même étrange qu'il n'y ait aucun garde.

\- Les nuits précédentes, il y en avait quelques-uns, mais ce soir ils sont tous devant le palais. Je ne sais pas quoi, mon père a été obligé de préparer une sorte de cérémonie.

\- Et ma famille ?

\- Ils sont retenus prisonniers dans l'aile des invités. Ils se portent bien d'après ce que j'ai pu apprendre.

\- Bien, je récupère Goldorak et tu pars avec moi.

\- Non, je reste ici.

\- Quoi !?

\- Je te serais plus utile ici, je vais te servir d'espionne.

\- Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?

Aliéna fouille dans ses poches pour sortir un appareil gros comme une lampe de poche.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? , demande le prince.

\- Un minicommunicateur spatial.

\- Où as-tu trouvé ça ?

\- Je l'ai fabriqué, répond la jeune femme avec un léger embarras.

\- J'ignorais que tu avais d'aussi grandes connaissances en électronique.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ignore comment j'ai fait pour le construire. Pourtant, je me rappelle l'avoir fait, mais c'est comme si quelqu'un d'autre contrôlait mon corps, dit-elle en fondant en larme.

\- Calme-toi et explique-toi, fait Procius en la prenant dans ses bras.

\- Depuis l'attaque, tous les soirs je fais des cauchemars, mais cela ressemble plus à des flash-back. Je me vois relier à une sorte de chaise d'où sortent des câbles. Je me vois parlant à l'homme masqué au travers d'un miroir.

\- Un homme masqué ?

\- Oui. Le même qui est à la tête des envahisseurs.

\- Tu connais son nom ?

\- Il se fait appelé Chronaris.

\- Chronaris !

\- Tu le connais ?

\- Je croyais l'avoir éliminé il y a des années sur Terre.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est le même, car il prétend voyager dans le temps et les dimensions si j'ai bien compris.

\- Celui que j'ai combattu en était capable aussi.

\- Pourvu que tu puisses nous débarrasser de celui-ci, mais dépêche-toi, j'ai entendu dire qu'ils allaient détruire Goldorak ce soir s'ils n'arrivaient pas à en prendre le contrôle, annonce Alièna en essuyant ses larmes.

\- Merci, rentre vite au palais.

La jeune femme l'embrasse sur la joue puis se redresse avant de partir en courant. Le prince la regarde s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit hors de sa vue. Procius se redresse alors, il porte son poigné gauche devant sa bouche pour s'adresser au bracelet doré qu'il porte.

\- Goldorak, préparation au décollage !

Presque aussitôt, le niveau d'eau du bassin commence à descendre.

Le général Zota se trouve dans le hangar, il est visiblement impatient. Il se teint à côté du canon à particule que deux soldats blancs manipulent grâce à une console. Le canon est énorme, il semble provenir d'une tourelle d'un vaisseau de combat. Il a fallu le démonter pour le transporter jusqu'au hangar puis le remonter.

\- C'est bientôt près ?

\- Le canon est chargé à quatre-vingt-quinze pour cent.

Un grondement résonne dans le hangar, les moteurs de Goldorak se mettent en marche.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe !?

Le général reçoit des gouttes d'eau sur le crâne, machinalement il lève la tête et voit le plafond qui s'écarte.

\- Qu'est ce que cela veut dire.

Il distingue une forme tombant du plafond en criant « Métamorphose ».

\- Seigneur, nous pouvons transmettre, annonce un technicien tout en blanc.

\- Enfin ! , s'exclame Chronaris en frappant les accoudoirs du trône. Commençons !

Sur le côté de l'estrade, un groupe de technicien s'affaire.

\- Nous sommes en ligne, annonce l'un d'eux.

En effet dans toute la nébuleuse de Véga, les communications sont coupées, tous les canaux retransmettent la même image de l'homme au masque sur le trône.

\- Mes chers amis, je vous parle en direct de la planète Euphor.

\- Tirez ! , hurle le général Zota.

\- La charge n'est pas à son maximum.

\- Je m'en fiche !

La forme sombre s'est mise à briller un bref instant en tombant avant de disparaître dans la soucoupe.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour ouvrir le feu !

Le général voit un bras de Goldorak se détacher de la soucoupe, le poing se referme pour finir par pointer le canon.

\- Feu ! Hurle le général en s'enfuyant par le couloir.

Procius a dans sa ligne de mire le canon à particule, il voit un homme s'enfuir.

\- Pulvonium !

Un instant plus tard, une explosion survient, les murs du couloir tremblent, des morceaux du plafond tombe, Zota se protège avec ses mains et continu de courir.

Le professeur Cochir entre dans le bureau d'Alcor, comme une tornade, à bout de souffle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Regardez ça ! , répond uniquement Cochir en lui tendant une tablette avant d'ajouter. C'est une communication en provenance d'Euphor.

Alcor saisit à deux mains l'appareil en tremblant, la première chose qu'il voit c'est l'homme au masque doré en gros plan.

\- J'en suis le nouveau souverain. Mon nom est Chronaris et j'en revendique la direction, car je suis de sang royal. Libre à vous de me croire où non, mais sachez que vous devez maintenant comptez avec moi. Je vous assure de ma magnanimité, pour preuve, les anciens dirigeants. Ces usurpateurs sont encore en vie, mais assigner à résidence au palais. Je demande juste à toutes les planètes de la nébuleuse de reconnaître mon droit d'exercer mon pouvoir sur Euphor qui…

Une explosion coupe le discourt de Chronaris, l'image change, le plan devient large, on voit le palais royal et une colonne de fumée s'élevant à l'arrière. Des soldats blancs viennent entourer l'homme au masque.

Dans leur quartier, la famille royale s'est précipitée aux fenêtres quand l'explosion a retenti.

\- Je ne vois rien, s'exclame Phénicia.

\- Cela vient du parc, lance Vénusia.

Acatrus et sa sœur traversent la pièce pour venir la rejoindre, au même moment surgi de la fumée Goldorak. Le roi éclate de rire en voyant s'élever la soucoupe dont l'ombre se découpe quand elle passe devant la lune rouge.

\- Il a le sens de l'humour, s'exclame Actarus.

Chronaris voit passer Goldorak au-dessus de lui.

\- Qu'on l'abat et vite, ordonne-t-il.

\- Je n'ai pas rêvé, demande Alcor en tremblant. Je viens bien de voir Goldorak !

\- C'est ce qu'il m'a semblé à moi aussi, confirme Cochir. Cela voudrait dire qu'il y a la guerre sur Euphor.

\- Voilà pourquoi toutes les communications ont été rompues brusquement. Actarus, vieux frère, si seulement je pouvais faire quelque chose, la Terre est redevable à Euphor.

\- Devons-nous en informer les autres ?

\- Je… Je l'ignore, cela ne changerait rien, nous n'avons pas la possibilité de leur venir en aide. Ce n'est pas nécessaire de les inquiéter inutilement. Vous n'êtes pas de mon avis ?

Alièna c'est changé, elle a revêtu une robe, il y a de la désorganisation autour de l'estrade quand elle arrive à rejoindre le chambellan.

\- Père ! , hurle-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras.

\- Te voilà, j'ai eu peur pour toi quand il y a eu cette explosion.

\- Je vais bien. J'étais à quelques mètres derrière toi quand elle est survenue.

\- Tu l'as bien vu aussi ? Je n'ai pas rêvé ?

\- Je l'ai vue aussi.

\- Alors, tout n'est pas perdu.

À quelques mètres de là, les soldats blancs escortent Chronaris à l'intérieur du palais.

Une escadre de navette décolle des alentours du palais pour prendre en chasse Goldorak.

Sur la base lunaire, la retransmission de l'allocution a été captée, tout le monde a vu l'explosion et ce qui a suivi.

\- Vous croyez que c'est cette chose Goldorak ? , fait Knoch.

\- Vous parlez de cette navette avec une tête cornue, répond Yamato. Je crois que c'est cela en effet.

\- Et cette seule navette va nous aider à reprendre Euphor ?

\- Le prince le pense en tout cas.

\- Et pas seulement lui, intervient Rola. Du moins en voyant les mouvements des vaisseaux qui forment le blocus.

Procius détecte les navettes sur son radar.

\- Les réjouissances reprennent ! Comme ci, je n'en avais pas eu assez !

Une navette arrive par la gauche à la hauteur de Goldorak et lui lance des missiles qui explosent sur la soucoupe.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai commencé. Spider-spin !

Des dents sortent des Planitrons qui se mettent à tourner sur leurs supports, Goldorak vire légèrement vers la gauche pour se rapprocher et découpe, comme une vulgaire boite de conserve, la navette dans toute sa longueur.

Quatre navettes se détachent de l'escadre en lançant des tirs nourris, mais aucun tir n'atteint son but. Quand elles sont proches de Goldorak, celui-ci effectue un looping pour venir se placer derrière.

\- Mégavolt !

Quatre rayons bleutés sortent de sous le poste de pilotage de la soucoupe pour venir frapper les navettes qui se désintègrent.

Le reste de l'escadrille se met en formation en V pour attaquer, Procius fait exécuter à sa machine un demi-tour.

\- Voyons voir, si je fais un strike. Planitron !

Les deux disques dentés quittent leurs supports pour foncer sur la navette de tête. Celle-ci est découpée en morceaux qui viennent frapper les navettes suivantes qui entrent en collision les unes dans les autres avant de toutes exploser.

\- Je ne suis pas trop rouillé, lance Procius en manoeuvrant.

Les Planitron regagnent leurs supports pendant que Goldorak effectue un demi-looping pour reprendre la direction de l'espace.

Chronaris entre dans les quartiers de la famille royale ivre de rage.

\- Vous ! , lance-t-il en pointant un doigt accusateur en direction du roi Actarus. Vous ! Vous m'avez dit ignorer où se trouvait le pilote !

\- Ce qui est vrai. Je craignais même qu'il soit mort, mais apparemment ce n'est pas le cas d'après ce que j'ai pu voir.

La panthère mécanique rugit.

\- Où… où sont les plans de Goldorak ! Comment peut-on le détruire !

\- Si seulement vous saviez le nombre de fois où l'on m'a posé ces questions.

\- Je fouillerais le palais, toute la planète s'il le faut, mais je mettrais la main sur ses plans !

\- Ne vous donnez pas ce mal, lance Phénicia.

\- Et pourquoi donc ? Vous allez me les remettre ?

\- Vous nous avez dit avoir servi Véga.

\- Quel est le rapport ?

\- Même eux savaient où se trouvaient les plans, reprend Actarus. Ils ne vous l'ont pas dit ?

\- Non, rien du tout. Où sont-ils ?

\- Mais, commence Actarus en marquant une pause, à l'intérieur de Goldorak. Et pour ce qui est de le détruire beaucoup, avant vous, si sont cassés les dents.

Chronaris tend ses mains en direction du coup d'Actarus.

\- Vous allez m'étrangler, cher frère ? Comme c'est indigne de votre part, vous tombez bien bas !

L'homme au masque semble se raviser et quitte la pièce en claquant la porte.

\- Tu n'es pas fou de le défier comme cela, lance Vénusia en s'écoulant sur une chaise.

\- Nous verrons bien.

Goldorak quitte l'atmosphère d'Euphor pour se trouver face à deux destroyers.

\- Ce ne sont pas des soucoupes amirales, mais cela ne va pas être une partie de plaisir, mon vieux Goldorak.

À peine a-t-il fini sa phrase que les deux bâtiments se lancent dans des tirs de barrage, Procius esquive, de son mieux, les tirs, mais l'un deux fini quand même par atteindre la tête du robot. Le prince consulte rapidement ses instruments.

\- Heureusement que tu as la tête solide ! Missile Gamma !

Au sommet des Planitrons, surgissent deux cannons chargés de missiles en forme de cônes filetés. Le prince effectue un tir en direction de chacun des destroyers. Chacun des missiles traverse la proue des vaisseaux en laissant des trous béants.

\- Visons bien, mais visons juste ! Cornofulgure !

Les cornes du robot se mettent à briller, deux rayons en forme d'éclaire apparaissent pour venir se rejoindre au centre du crâne avant d'être projeté vers la cible. Le rayon s'engouffre dans l'un des trous du premier destroyer, une seconde plus tard des explosions en chaîne se produisent le réduisant à néant. Procius lance un second tir de la même arme à l'adresse du destroyer restant qui subit le même sort. Sur son radar, une quantité impressionnante de points lumineux surgissent.

\- Au moins six escadrilles ! Il faut que je songe à rentrer !

\- Et deux destroyers de détruits, annonce fièrement Rola.

Des cris de joie remplissent le poste de commandement de la base lunaire.

\- À lui seul, il a abattu deux destroyers, lâche Knoch incrédule.

\- Incroyable, ajoute Yamato. Il semblerait bien que ce Goldorak soit bien la clé qui nous rendra notre monde.

\- Mais ce n'est pas encore gagner, regarder toutes ces navettes qui le prennent en chasse, fait Knoch en désignant le moniteur principal.

\- Je ne pourrais pas tous les détruire, constate le prince en regardant son écran. Je vais crée une diversion pour m'enfuir.

Goldorak vire pour venir faire face aux escadres. Procius vise l'escadrille de tête.

\- Magnavolt !

Quatre rayons rouges partent de sous le poste de pilotage de la navette. Les vaisseaux frappés par les rayons attirent les autres comme des aimants pour former un gros bloc avant d'exploser, ce qui fait rompre la formation aux autres escadres pour ne pas rentrer en collision avec les débris.

Goldorak change de cap.

\- Antiscratch !

Un nuage violet sort de l'arrière de la soucoupe brouillant tous les radars même celui de la base lunaire.

\- Mégamach !

Goldorak prend de la vitesse, il devient lumineux avant de disparaître en laissant une traînée de feu.

Chronaris a rejoint son vaisseau pour suivre le combat se déroulant dans l'espace, il a emmené avec lui le général Zota qui a quelques écorchures sur la tête et les bras. L'homme au masque tape du poing sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil de commandement sur la passerelle.

\- Deux escadres et deux destroyers détruits ! J'aurais dû le détruire dès le départ au lieu de vouloir en prendre le contrôle ! Je connaissais sa puissance ! Quel imbécile je suis !

Un soldat se dirige vers le général et lui parle à l'oreille. Zota ouvre de grands yeux.

\- Qui y'a-t-il ?

Le général hésite un instant avant de répondre.

\- Goldorak a disparu des écrans et les vaisseaux l'ont perdu de vue quand il est parti à vitesse subliminique.

\- Maudit soit son pilote !

\- Il s'est volatilisé ! Comment va-t-il rentrer à la base ? , lance Yamato.

\- Surtout que sa dernière trajectoire était complètement à l'opposé de la Lune, ajoute Yamato.

\- En tout cas, je ne sais pas comment il a fait, mais y'a un vaisseau avec une drôle de tête qui pointe son nez devant l'entrée de la base, annonce Rola.

Une grande partie du personnel se précipite vers le hangar.

Quand Goldorak se pose, tous ceux qui pouvaient abandonner leur poste sont venus pour accueillir le héros. Quand Procius saute du poste de pilotage dans sa combinaison de vole rouge et noir, des cris de joie remplissent le hangar. Les capitaines Yamato et Knoch sont obligés de se fendre un chemin dans la foule pour rejoindre le prince.

\- Félicitation, vous êtes un sacré combattant, déclare Yamato.

\- Vous leur avez filé une de ses raclées qu'ils vont s'en souvenir longtemps, ajoute Knoch.

\- La victoire n'a pas été trop difficile, dit Procius calmement.

\- Pourvu que les autres soient identiques ! , hurle Knoch en levant le poing.

À ce geste de nouveaux cris s'élèvent dans le hangar. Une fois le silence revenu Procius ajoute :

\- Je ne le crois pas hélas ! Aujourd'hui, cela a été simple, car ils ont été pris au dépourvu. Mais maintenant, ils vont être sur leur garde.

La reine honorifique regarde par la fenêtre la Lune d'Euphor, ses pensées vont vers son fils, mais elle ignore qu'il se trouve à l'endroit qu'elle contemple.

\- Soit prudent mon fils, murmure-t-elle. Reviens-moi.

Actarus et Vénusia viennent la rejoindre pour se serrer l'un contre l'autre en regardant le ciel étoilé.

FIN

\- 18 -


	3. Chapter 3

GOLDORAK : LA GUERRE D'EUPHOR

LA GUERRE D'EUPHOR Episode 03

Les patrouilles ont été renforcées autour de la planète Euphor. Les gros vaisseaux ont été redéployés de façon à augmenter l'efficacité du blocus de la planète. Des flopées de navettes sillonnent l'espace, telles des abeilles à la recherchent de fleurs.

Sur la base lunaire, le personnel est euphorique, une victoire vient d'être remportée sur l'envahisseur. Dans ses quartiers, Procius n'est pas aussi joyeux, allongé sur son lit. Il est heureux d'avoir repris Goldorak, mais au fond de lui-même il sait qu'il va livrer un combat désespéré. Il est seul face à une armada, pourtant il a déjà réalisé une telle chose sur Terre, mais il avait quand même un soutien. Cette fois-ci, il n'y aura que Goldorak face à l'ennemi. Le prince se met à douter, va-t-il pouvoir libérer son monde, comme il l'espérait en emménagent sur la Lune. La flamme qui l'habitait lors de l'invasion est-elle en train de s'éteindre ? Combien de temps cela va-t-il prendre pour libérer la planète ? Combien de victimes innocentes ? Toutes ces questions et inquiétudes tournent dans la tête du prince et l'empêchent de dormir depuis son retour. Il pense aussi au devenir de ses proches dans leur geôle.

Knoch est dans le hangar, il observe Goldorak, dans son dos Yamato s'approche.

\- Vous allez finir par vous user les yeux à le regarder, lance le militaire.

\- J'étais juste en train de me dire que j'avais déjà vu cette machine avant.

\- Ah bon ?

\- J'étais dans la foule quand le prince a atterri avec devant le palais. C'était il y a environ trois ans.

\- À la fin de la seconde guerre contre Véga ?

\- Exactement. Il y avait une telle liesse que personne n'a été surpris de voir le prince arrivé dans ce vaisseau. Je pense que personne dans la foule n'a pensé voir une machine de guerre se poser à ce moment-là. Et vous, vous ne l'aviez jamais vu ?

\- À ce moment-là, mon équipage et moi-même étions loin d'Euphor. Quand nous sommes revenus, j'ai entendu plusieurs versions du retour du prince, la description du vaisseau n'était jamais la même, j'ai même entendu qu'il était rentré à califourchon sur le dos d'une tortue géante cornu !

\- Dire que tous nos espoirs sont dans cette machine ! Vous pensez que c'est raisonnable ?

\- Si comme je le pense, la guerre contre Véga a été remportée grâce à ce Goldorak. Il est fort probable que ce dernier nous aide à reconquérir notre planète. D'ailleurs, vous ne trouvez pas que sa tête ressemble à celle de notre dieu protecteur ?

\- C'est exact.

La garde est renforcée aussi autour des quartiers de détention de la famille royale, les fenêtres sont recouvertes de grande plaque en acier ne laissant passer aucun rayon de soleil. À l'intérieur des pièces, ils doivent utiliser l'éclairage jour et nuit dorénavant.

Le roi Actarus est allongé sur un canapé et fixe le plafond, il est dans ses pensées.

- _« Procius a Goldorak, maintenant, il n'a plus qu'à sortir Comborak de sa cachette et le tour est joué. En un rien de temps, Euphor sera libéré. Encore une chance, que les deux soucoupes n'étaient plus cachées au même endroit. Procius doit être en ce moment même sur l'astéroïde, il doit y avoir fait sa base. Il attend le bon moment pour lancer une nouvelle attaque.»_

Non loin de là, Phénicia feuillette un livre distraitement en buvant une boisson chaude pendant que Vénusia s'occupe les mains avec un travail de couture. Ce calme apparent est rompu par l'irruption de Chronaris, toujours suivi par sa panthère mécanique, dans la pièce.

\- Je vois que vous vous portez bien malgré les petits aménagements que nous avons dû faire, lance le tyran.

\- Tout ceci n'est que provisoire, rétorque Actarus en se levant du canapé.

\- Provisoire !? , s'étonne l'homme au masque. Ah ! Je vois ! Vous comptez peut-être vous retrouver à l'air libre bientôt suite au vol de Goldorak. N'y comptez pas trop ! J'ai fait le nécessaire, il ne pourra pas approcher de la planète !

\- C'est ce que nous verrons, lance discrètement Phénicia entre deux gorgées.

\- J'ignore encore qui est ce pilote, mais ça ne fait rien. Il ne pourra pas faire grand-chose.

\- Vous croyez, rétorque Actarus.

Chronaris plante son regard dans celui du roi.

\- Vous comptez peut-être sur l'utilisation de sa grosse soucoupe destructrice ? J'ignore comment vous la nommer. Navré de vous apprendre que la première chose que ma flotte a faite en arrivant à l'abord de la planète a été de détruire l'astéroïde qui l'abritait.

Actarus ne réagit pas. La seule réaction provient de Vénusia qui pousse un léger cri, car elle s'est piqué un doigt.

\- Ce pilote est seul, reprend Chronaris. Il ne pourra pas faire grand-chose contre moi.

\- En êtes-vous certain, demande Vénusia en cousant. Comme vous le savez, Véga a été mis en échec par deux fois grâce à Goldorak.

\- Je l'admets, mais je doute que ce pilote ait le même talent que son pilote originel.

\- _« Il croit toujours que c'est moi qui pilotais Goldorak il y a trois ans, réalise Actarus »._

\- Placez vos espoirs dans ce pilote si cela vous chante, mais Euphor est à moi maintenant !

\- Justement, intervient le roi. Pourquoi Euphor ?

\- Il me semble que je vous l'ai déjà expliqué !

\- Ma question était mal formulée. Je voulais dire, pourquoi cet Euphor précisément ? Vous avez le pouvoir de voyager entre les univers et le temps, si j'ai bien saisi. Alors, pourquoi ici et pas une autre Euphor ?

\- En effet, pourquoi cet Euphor. J'aurais pu choisir un monde ou un temps où j'aurais pu conquérir la planète facilement d'un simple claquement de doigts.

\- Expliquez-nous donc, lance Phénicia la tête reposant sur ses mains.

\- Tout simplement, durant tous mes voyages, j'ai vu plein d'Euphor, mais la seule encore vivable se trouve ici.

\- Comment ?, s'étonne Actarus.

\- Euphor est une planète morte ou n'existe plus. Elle a soit été détruite ou conquise par Véga qui en a exploité ses ressources jusqu'à la rendre inhabitable.

\- Nous devons donc nous estimer chanceux, ironise Actarus.

\- Parfaitement !, lance Chronaris en quittant la pièce.

L'homme masqué retrouve dans le couloir Zota.

\- Alors général, vous avez retrouvé Goldorak ?

\- Aucune trace, votre seigneurie.

\- Voilà qui est ennuyeux, répond simplement Chronaris en se mettant en marche.

Le général lui emboîte le pas.

\- Dans ce cas, reprend le tyran. Envoyez des patrouilles dans toute la nébuleuse.

\- Est-ce bien nécessaire ? Cela va affaiblir nos défenses, s'empresse d'ajouter le général. Nos ressources en matériel et en hommes sont limitées.

\- Je sais tout cela !

Chronaris s'immobilise à l'intersection de deux couloirs.

\- Je ne veux pas prendre de risque. Je ne tiens pas à voir cet engin débarquer pour délivrer la famille royale.

\- Ne serait-il pas plus simple de les éliminer, suggère le général.

\- Pas encore. Avant, je dois avoir complètement la main mise sur Euphor et que les autres planètes aient reconnu mon autorité. Une fois cela acquit, ils ne seront plus d'aucune utilité ! Peut-être, servir de moyen de pression ou de monnaie d'échange, voire de bouclier vivant qui sait, répond Chronaris avant de se remettre en marche.

Non loin de là, dans l'autre couloir, Alièna, caché derrière un buste sur pied, a entendu la conversation des deux hommes. Quand elle est certaine d'être hors de vue, elle sort de sa cachette.

\- Il faut que je fasse quelque chose, murmure-t-elle.

L'homme au masque est assis sur le trône, le chambellan s'avance vers lui.

\- Vous m'avez fait demander votre seigneurie, dit l'homme en s'inclinant.

\- Avons-nous reçu des messages ou des émissaires en provenance des autres planètes de la nébuleuse ?

\- Pour le moment, nous n'avons reçu aucune communication.

\- J'imagine que leurs gouvernements sont en pleine effervescence pour savoir quelle démarche adopter. Après, elles vont certainement se concerter, cela va prendre encore quelque jour j'imagine avant qu'ils ne tombent d'accord.

\- Que ferez-vous s'ils ne reconnaissent pas votre légitimité.

\- Il n'y a aucune raison pour que cela arrive ! Mais au cas où cela se produirait, je prendrais les mesures qui seront nécessaires !

Le prince a quitté sa chambre, il n'a pratiquement pas fermé l'œil de la nuit avec toutes ses pensées tournant dans sa tête. Il arrive dans la salle de commandement, immédiatement, il se dirige vers les radars.

\- Quelle est l'activité ?

Le lieutenant Rola pose avec précaution une tasse fumante sur un coin de la console, en bâillant, avant de répondre.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment pour sortir dehors respirer une bonne bouffée d'air, dit-il en tournant la tête.

Il se décompose en voyant qu'il vient de répondre au prince.

\- Je… je suis désolé… je n'avais pas…

Procius sourit.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, je ne dirais rien sur la façon peu conventionnelle de votre réponse.

Entre le capitaine Yamato, ce dernier vient lui aussi aux nouvelles.

\- Quels sont les mouvements ennemis ?

\- Le nombre et les fréquences des patrouilles ont augmenté. J'ai pu observer que certaines patrouilles avaient de nouveaux secteurs plus éloignés de la planète.

\- Ils étendent leurs zones de recherche. Bientôt, ils vont explorer toute la nébuleuse à votre recherche, remarque Yamato à l'intention du prince.

\- Cela peut jouer à notre avantage, car cela diminue leur force, répond Procius.

\- Vous n'allez pas lancer une attaque !?

\- Pas dans l'immédiat, voyons jusqu'à quelle distance s'éloignent ses patrouilles. Ainsi, nous pourrons estimer leur temps pour un retour en urgence.

\- Vous pensez que vous aurez une marche de manœuvre suffisante pour effectuer un raid et revenir à la base ? Vous oubliez les forces en orbite et sur la planète ?

\- Je ne les oublie pas justement, je veux juste savoir si cela est possible.

Le général Zota entre dans les quartiers de la famille royale.

\- Tiens ! Le tyran au masque ne vient plus nous voir en personne, il envoie un de ses sbires. Notre importance diminue, lance Phénicia.

Le général ne relève pas.

\- Comme vous le savez, commence-t-il. Nous n'avons pu prendre le contrôle de Goldorak qui a été repris par son pilote

\- C'est pour nous dire cela que vous êtes déplacé…

\- Phénicia ! , intervient Actarus soucieux.

\- Le hangar secret a été endommagé durant cette récupération. Je viens vous annoncer que nous allons le remettre en état.

\- Dans quel but ? Vous ne pensez quand même pas que le pilote va restituer Goldorak, car vous aurez remis en état sa base ?

\- Pas du tout, nous allons la réhabiliter pour nous en servir de base à notre tour, elle servira pour la défense du palais.

\- Quelle est la raison de cette annonce ? Vous auriez très bien pu le faire sans nous le dire, remarque le roi.

\- Je voulais juste savoir s'il y avait d'autres installations secrètes au palais.

\- Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que nous allons vous livrer nos secrets, s'emporte Phénicia.

\- C'est juste que nous allons faire des modifications et que je ne veux pas risquer un incident en tombant accidentellement sur une conduite énergétique ou autre d'une installation secrète.

\- Consulter les plans du palais, répond Actarus.

\- C'est ce que je compte faire, mais je doute fort que les installations secrètes apparaissent sur les plans officiels.

\- Allez savoir ! Il y a peut-être un bouclier capable de recouvrir le palais en cas d'attaque qui s'y trouve.

\- Nous sommes un monde pacifique, ajoute Phénicia.

\- Des pacifiques armées, rétorque Zota.

\- J'ai dit pacifique pas utopiste ! Nous ne faisons pas la guerre, mais nous avons de quoi nous défendre si l'on nous attaque ! C'est la nuance !

\- C'est la deuxième fois que nous sommes envahis, précise Actarus. La première fois, nous n'avons rien pu faire. Contrairement à cette fois, nous avons pu contre-attaquer, même si nous avons échoué.

\- Je comprends, répond simplement le général en se dirigeant vers la porte. Sachez simplement que vous serez les seuls responsables en cas d'accidents et de pertes.

Zota quitte la pièce, il tombe sur Alièna dans le couloir.

\- Vous, la fille du chambellan !

La jeune femme s'approche.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Faites ranger la salle des archives, je crains de l'avoir laissé en désordre.

\- Je m'en occupe immédiatement, répond-elle en s'éloignant.

\- Elles sont hors de portées, annonce Rola.

\- Toutes, questionne Yamato.

Rola consulte ses moniteurs.

\- Je ne détecte plus aucune des patrouilles qui se sont éloignées de la planète, confirme-t-il.

\- Vous aviez raison capitaine Yamato. La nébuleuse entière est fouillée, déclare Procius.

\- Est-ce un bien ou un mal ?

\- Quelle est la distance estimée, demande le prince.

\- Difficile à dire avec précision, s'excuse Rola. Les radars sont moins nombreux, précis et performants…

\- Je le sais, cette installation n'est pas finie, coupe Procius. Elle a été équipée pour fonctionner dans un premier temps avec ce qu'il y avait de disponible. Personne ne pensait qu'on devrait l'utiliser un jour.

\- Oui pardon, s'excuse le lieutenant en pianotant sur sa console. En se basant sur une vitesse maximum similaire à nos navettes. Suivant les zones où se trouvaient les patrouilles, je dirais qu'il leur faudra entre trente et quarante-cinq minutes pour revenir sur Euphor en cas d'attaque.

\- Il reste donc à attendre leur retour de patrouille pour estimer la distance qu'elles auront parcourue.

Alièna a presque finie de ranger la salle des archives quand en ramassant un livre, elle remarque dans l'ombre d'un meuble un ouvrage au sol. La jeune femme le ramasse pour lire l'intitulée.

\- Arbre généalogique de la famille royale. Il va falloir que je lui trouve une autre place, il ne peut pas rester dans cette pièce. Mais où le cacher ?

La fille du chambellan finit de ranger la pièce avant de la quitter, le précieux livre plaqué sur sa poitrine. Dans les couloirs, elle voit la porte de la bibliothèque du palais, une idée lui vient. Elle se précipite à l'intérieur pour en ressortir quelques minutes plus tard avec une pile de bouquins reposant sur un chariot qu'elle pousse. Dans la précipitation, elle ne remarque pas le général dans le couloir et le heurte avec le chariot.

\- Veuillez pardonner ma maladresse.

Zota ne dit rien, il regarde fixement le chariot.

\- Qu'est-ce que tout cela ?

\- Des livres pour la famille royale. Pour faire passer le temps.

Le général attrape quelques livres pour regarder leur couverture.

\- L'amour souffle en haut de la colline… Devilman… Charmante mielleuse…, lit le général sans conviction.

\- Divers romans de différents genres ayant pour origine de nombreuses planètes. Tenez, Alièna attrape un bouquin pour l'exhiber. Celui-ci vient de la Terre, il raconte comment des paysans ont engagé sept hommes pour se débarrasser d'une bande de voleurs pillant leurs récoltes. Celui-ci vient de Virgia, il raconte l'affrontement entre deux familles pour un terrain….

\- Ça suffit, lance le général en reposant les livres. Il n'y a que les ouvrages sur les tactiques de guerre qui m'intéressent.

\- Nous en avons aussi, je pense, dans la bibliothèque et….

La jeune femme ne termine pas sa phrase, car le général la fusille du regard.

\- Je suis désolée.

\- C'est bon. Allez porter ces livres.

Alièna reste immobile alors que Zota se met à marcher. Une fois que le général s'est éloigné de quelques pas, la jeune femme pousse un léger soupir de soulagement avant de prendre la direction des geôles royales.

La fille du chambellan arrive devant la porte des quartiers de détention royaux. Un garde ouvre la porte pour qu'elle puisse entrer avec son chariot puis la suit à l'intérieur.

\- Alièna, s'étonne Vénusia.

\- Vos Majestés, je vous ai rapporté un peu de lecture pour passer le temps. Il y' a un peu de tout, mais je crois avoir trouvé des choses rares et importantes.

Le roi regarde intensément la jeune femme, il remarque qu'elle transpire légèrement et de la nervosité.

Le garde se poste devant la porte visiblement peu attirée par les livres.

\- Et qu'avez-vous donc découvert, demande Actarus en s'approchant du chariot.

Alièna se baisse pour attraper trois livre poser sur la tablette inférieur, alors que Phénicia et Vénusia fouille l'étage supérieur.

\- Je pense que celui du milieu retiendra toute votre attention durant un long moment, déclare-t-elle en les tendant au roi.

Actarus penche la pile pour lire les tranches, il ouvre de grands yeux un bref instant en voyant le volume central.

\- Excellent choix.

\- Bon, allez ! Ça suffit maintenant, lance le garde en s'avançant.

Le soldat en blanc saisit le bras de la jeune femme et commence à la tirer vers la porte.

\- Laissez-moi le temps de reprendre le chariot quand même, proteste Alièna.

Le garde relâche son étreinte, la jeune femme en profite pour se libérer.

\- Décidément, la culture intellectuelle et les militaires ne feront jamais bon ménage, lance Phénicia.

Chronaris a délaissé la salle du trône pour occuper le bureau royal, quand le général Zota y pénètre, il trouve l'homme au masque en compagnie du colonel Niiva. Le colonel est un humanoïde mesurant près de deux mètres, à la peau bleue avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux rouges.

Les deux hommes se trouvent derrière le bureau, ils sont penchés sur un plan.

\- Parfait, déclare Chronaris. C'est exactement ce que j'attendais de vous.

\- Je vous remercie mon seigneur, répond le colonel en roulant le plan.

\- Attelez-vous immédiatement à la tache ! Nous devons être parés au cas ou Goldorak passerait à l'attaque.

\- Je vais faire aussi vite que possible, répond Niiva en saluant.

Le colonel se dirige vers la porte, il croise le regard du général. Les deux hommes échangent un regard glacial, Niiva esquisse un sourire en coin.

Une fois seule avec Chronaris, Zota prend la parole.

\- Que faisait ici le colonel ?

\- Je lui ai confié une mission, répond évasivement l'homme masqué.

\- Je vois, répond Zota en grimaçant.

N'ayant trouvé aucun dispositif d'espionnage dans leur prison dorée, la famille royale se méfie quand même. Ils ont des conversations banales, ils ne parlent pas de Goldorak, ni du prince. Ils passent leurs journées en s'occupant comme ils peuvent. Depuis le vol de Goldorak, des soldats font irruption dans leur quartier sans prévenir pour vérifier la sécurisation des lieux.

Actarus, une tasse à la main, est plongé dans la lecture d'un ouvrage, confortablement installé sur le canapé, une pile de livres à côté de lui, quand un groupe de militaire en blanc fait irruption.

\- Heureusement qu'ils ne font pas cela la nuit, sinon je perdrais le reste de ma fraîcheur, lance Phénicia en passant une main sur ses joues.

\- Ne va pas leur donner l'idée de le faire, ajoute Vénusia.

Le roi se lève au moment où un soldat passe à sa hauteur, ce dernier le heurte, le roi laisse échapper sa tasse qui vient se répandre sur le coussin central du canapé.

\- Vous pourriez être moins pressé, remarque le roi.

\- Regardez-moi ses incapables, il te bouscule et ne s'excuse même pas, s'exclame Phénicia.

\- Ce n'est rien, reprend Actarus.

\- Il va falloir nettoyer ça maintenant avant que ça laisse des traces, ajoute Vénusia.

Celle-ci se précipite vers la salle de bain pour en ressortir avec des serviettes.

\- Il va falloir nous en apporter d'autres, déclare le roi à l'intention du soldat.

Le militaire fait un signe de tête aux autres qui quittent la pièce. Il n'y a plus qu'un seul surveillant. Actarus attrape une serviette et commence à éponger la tache. Toute la famille est occupée à nettoyer le coussin. Avec prudence, Actarus ouvre la housse du coussin. Pendant que le soldat regarde ailleurs, il attrape un des livres posés sur le canapé pour le glisser dans la housse sous les regards surpris de ses compagnes.

\- Album de famille, murmure le roi.

La porte s'ouvre, un soldat arrive avec une pile de serviettes propres. Le roi referme la housse.

\- Il n'y a plus qu'à laisser sécher et nous verrons bien, déclare Vénusia.

Pendant ce temps, Phénicia regroupe les serviettes sales dans une main, de l'autre, elle attrape les propres, dans les bras du soldat avant de lui plaquer les sales.

\- Merci messieurs, lance la reine honorifique.

Sur ce, les militaires quittent la pièce.

\- En attendant que ça sèche, il faut que je m'installe ailleurs, soupire le roi.

Chronaris contemple le ciel, il se tient debout derrière la fenêtre du bureau.

\- Où te caches-tu Goldorak ? Auras-tu le courage de revenir ? Ou était-ce juste un coup d'esbroufe. Ton pilote a-t-il assez de cran pour combattre à un contre des milliers ?

Le général Zota arrive dans l'ancien hangar de Goldorak, de nombreux soldats blancs travaillent durement à diverses tâches. Il regarde l'avancement des travaux avec joie, tout avance bien, quand soudain il distingue le colonel Niiva. Il se dirige vers lui à grands pas.

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici, demande-t-il abruptement.

\- Je viens voir la progression des travaux.

\- La supervision du chantier m'a été confiée par notre maître. Vous n'avez rien à faire ici !

\- En effet, mais c'est moi qui vais équiper cette pièce, répond Niiva en exhibant un rouleau de plan.

\- Comment !?

\- Chronaris m'a choisi pour réaliser son projet.

\- Et quel est donc ce fameux projet ?

\- Je ne peux pas vous le révéler.

\- Quoi !? Mais je suis votre supérieur !

\- Ce sont les ordres de sa seigneurie.

\- C'est absurde !

\- Je ne fais que lui obéir, réplique le colonel avec un sourire ironique.

\- Dans ce cas, je vais le trouver sur-le-champ !

Zota pivote, il a fait un pas quand dans son dos le colonel lui lance :

\- Bonne chance.

Le général continu d'avancée, il fait encore quelques pas avant de serrer ses poings de rages, il sait que c'est inutile d'interroger Chronaris, celui-ci lui a déjà répondu de manière évasive sur son projet. Une fois, hors de vu, dans le couloir, Zota se retourne et brandi un poing vengeur.

\- Colonel Niiva, ne me défiez pas et n'aiguisez pas ma colère, car elle sera terrible ! Vous pouvez perdre rapidement les faveurs de notre maître !

\- Où en sont les patrouilles, questionne Procius.

\- Pour le moment, je ne crois pas qu'elles sont toutes rentrées, répond Rola.

\- Depuis combien de temps les premières sont-elles parties ?

\- Environ huit heures.

\- Huit heures, cela fait une sacrée distance de parcourue.

\- On peut dire que votre soucoupe monopolise toute leur attention.

\- Prévenez-moi quand elles seront toutes de retour.

Le général Zota sort du palais, il se dirige vers sa navette personnelle, la proue de celle-ci évoque une tête de rapace. Une fois à bord, il prend les commandes puis s'envole en direction du vaisseau amiral. Quelques minutes plus tard, il y atterrit, quand il sort de sa navette un groupe de soldat le salut. Zota leur répond machinalement en marchant d'un pas rapide.

Quand il arrive sur la passerelle, il se dirige immédiatement vers le capitaine du vaisseau. Celui-ci congédie le soldat avec lequel il conversait.

\- Capitaine Logs, nos patrouilles ont-elles débusqué Goldorak ?

\- Négatif, pour l'instant, mais elles ne sont pas toutes rentrées.

Logs est un humanoïde à la peau blanche et aux cheveux brun, il a un nez strié très large qui part des bords de son visage. Les stries font penser à une carapace. Il porte une veste jaune et un pantalon noir.

\- Nous avons envoyé les patrouilles trop loin dans toute la nébuleuse, continue le capitaine. C'est improbable que Goldorak se soit caché loin d'Euphor.

\- Je le sais aussi, sinon il ne pourrait plus connaître nos positions et serait obligé d'attaquer à l'aveugle. Mais nous devons obéir à notre dirigeant.

\- Où alors, aurait-il un moyen pour nous espionner ? Éventuellement, peut-il se servir des satellites en orbite ?

\- Ce sont principalement des satellites de communication et météorologiques, aucun n'a de but militaire. De plus, nous en avons pris le contrôle et changé tous les codes d'accès.

\- Aurait-il trouvé refuge sur une autre planète ?

\- Il ne faut pas l'exclure, nous ignorons encore comment les autres peuples de la nébuleuse vont réagir.

\- Si des planètes s'allient contre nous, nous ne ferons pas le poids.

\- J'en suis conscient sauf si notre maître nous cache des choses.

Les deux hommes se regardent et restent silencieux.

\- Je vais dans mes quartiers, fini par dire Zota. Faites-moi prévenir quand toutes les patrouilles seront revenues.

\- Oui général.

Une fois arrivé dans ses quartiers, le général Zota s'allonge sur son lit. Il se met alors à se remémorer des souvenirs pas très lointains.

Logs et lui-même étaient alors chefs d'escadrille dans la flotte spatiale Kurkan, c'était il y a un peu plus de trois ans. Ils étaient en permissions sur la planète loisir Mamara. Ils passaient un moment de détente sur la plage a siroté un cocktail en compagnie de femme issue de diverses planètes quand un serveur vient leurs annoncés qu'un message urgent les attendait à la réception de leur hôtel. Ils quittèrent la gent féminine à regret pour prendre connaissance de la missive. Ils apprirent que la flotte était attaquée par une force inconnue. Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir fait leur valise et revêtu leur combinaison de vol, ils quittèrent la planète à bords de leurs chasseurs respectifs. Quand ils rejoignirent la flotte, le combat faisait rage. Des débris de navettes flottaient un peu partout. Chacun d'eux reprit le commandement de son escadrille, ou du moins de ce qui en restait, car les pertes étaient déjà importantes. Ils livrèrent combat du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, mais le vaisseau en forme de cigare argenté ne subissait aucun dégât visible, de son ventre surgissait sans cesse de nouvelles navettes à abattre. C'était un combat perdu d'avance, mais ils continuaient à lutter de toute leur force. Leurs escadrilles respectives étaient pratiquement détruites, ils décidèrent de les regrouper pour tenter une dernière manœuvre pour s'approcher du vaisseau argenté. Plus ils approchaient du vaisseau et plus le nombre de leurs coéquipiers se réduisait.

\- Ce fut un honneur, dit Zota.

\- Le combat n'est pas fini, s'exclame Logs.

\- La flotte a été pratiquement anéantie, il ne reste pratiquement plus aucun chasseur et nos tirs semblent inefficaces contre ce vaisseau !

\- Je suis certain que tu peux nous trouver un plan pour gagner !

\- Tu me surestimes !

\- Je ne crois pas que ton cerveau n'a aucune idée.

Un silence.

\- Zota ?

\- On n'arrive à rien en le prenant de face ou sur les flancs.

\- Et alors ?

\- C'est du suicide…

\- Au point où nous en sommes !

\- Il faudrait arriver dans son sillage et percuter ses propulseurs avec nos chasseurs, avec un peu de chance cela provoquera une réaction en chaîne. Si cela ne le détruit pas, il devrait être quand même bien amoché.

\- Je suis partant !

Ils avaient alors changé de cap pour s'éloigner de la zone de combat. Dans leurs radios, ils recevaient des messages leur ordonnant de regagner la zone, qu'ils étaient des lâches et qu'ils seraient considérés comme déserteur. Une fois assez loin, ils avaient changé de direction et accéléré à pleine vitesse en direction des propulseurs. Quand l'ennemi a compris leurs intentions, certains canons s'orientèrent vers la poupe du vaisseau. Malgré les tirs de barrage, ils continuèrent à progresser vers les propulseurs. Ils étaient proches du but quand leurs chasseurs furent touchés par un rayon étrange. Ils se sentirent comme arracher de leur siège, ils ressentirent et virent exploser leurs chasseurs avant d'atteindre leur but. Une sensation de vertige les envahit, puis ils perdirent connaissance. Quand ils reprirent leurs esprits, ils étaient tous les deux assis dans une pièce très lumineuse, face à eux se trouvait un homme avec un masque doré. C'était il y a trois ans et depuis combien de batailles a-t-il livré ? Dans combien d'univers a-t-il voyagé pour l'homme masqué ?

Le général est tiré de ses souvenirs quand il entend la porte de ses quartiers s'ouvrir.

\- Les patrouilles sont revenues, demande-t-il en se redressant

Zota reste figer sur place, dans l'ouverture de la porte se tient a peu de choses prés son sosie en adolescent.

\- Père, s'étonne le sosie ayant des cheveux mauves. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez à bord.

\- Ze.. Zeka, bégaye le général aussi surpris.

Sur Terre, au ranch du bouleau blanc, Kohumé arrive dans la cuisine avec dans les mains plusieurs enveloppes. Hikaru est assise à table pour éplucher des légumes.

\- Tu te rappelles de Ukyo Nagaïa ? Ton ancien petit ami, lance Kohumé.

\- Il n'a jamais été mon petit ami.

\- C'est vrai juste un outil pour rendre jaloux Procius.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment cela, c'est un peu plus compliqué. Et pourquoi me parles-tu de Ukyo comme ça ?

\- Il va se marier, répond Kohumé en posant des enveloppes.

\- Et comment le sais-tu ?

\- Il t'a envoyé une invitation pour son mariage. Il n'est pas rancunier.

\- Tu lis mon courrier !

\- Non, je me suis juste trompé d'enveloppe.

Hikaru n'épluche plus, mais lacère un légume.

\- Que tu y ailles ou non, la politesse voudrait que tu lui répondes, lance Kohumé en se levant.

\- Tu as beau être ma meilleure amie et belle-sœur, cela ne te donne pas le droit de gérer ma vie privée.

\- J'ignorais que tu étais à bords, déclare Zeka.

\- Je suis arrivé que depuis quelques minutes, répond le général.

Le jeune homme s'avance et la porte se referme.

\- Que fait tu ici, continu Zota en se levant.

\- J'étais venu chercher des livres.

\- Ah, fait simplement le général en lissant sa tenue.

\- Tu restes longtemps ?

\- Je l'ignore.

\- Avais-tu l'intention de venir me voir, questionne l'adolescent en s'approchant.

\- Si j'avais le temps. Mais je suis content de te voir, comment vas-tu ?

\- Arrête ! Je ne te vois pratiquement jamais, même quand tu es à bord ! Alors, ne fais pas semblant de t'intéresser à moi !

\- Tout ce que je fais c'est pour toi. Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

\- Tu aurais dû me laisser dans notre monde.

\- Nous ignorons si notre univers existe encore, une guerre galactique menaçait…

\- Je le sais ! Mais pourquoi avoir choisi de suivre Chronaris ?

\- Pour t'offrir une vie meilleure.

\- Tu parles d'une vie meilleure ! Depuis trois ans, je n'ai pratiquement jamais quitté ce vaisseau. Je suis seul entouré d'adulte.

\- Bientôt, tu pourras venir sur la planète et te faire des amis de ton age.

\- Bientôt, crache Zeka. Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu me dis cela.

\- Cette fois-ci, c'est différent Chronaris a conquis la planète qu'il souhaitait ardemment.

\- Conquis, en es-tu certain ? Je vois bien ce qui se passe ici ! Quelque chose cloche, il y a une forte activité. Même Logs ne rentre que pour dormir quelques heures avant de repartir.

\- Ton parrain s'occupe bien de toi ?

\- Ne change pas de sujet.

On frappe à la porte, Zota s'y dirige, il passe à côté de son fils sans le regarder. Il ouvre la porte pour se trouver face à un soldat.

\- Mon général, on vous demande sur la passerelle.

\- Très bien, je viens.

Le général se tourne vers Zeka.

\- Dès que j'ai l'accord de notre maître, je te fais venir sur la planète.

\- Comme tu veux, répond l'adolescent en fixant le vide devant lui.

Au même moment sur la base lunaire, Procius est lui aussi appelé au poste de commandement.

\- Toutes les patrouilles sont rentrées, demande-t-il alors qu'il vient juste de poser un pied dans la pièce.

\- Les dernières viennent de rentrer si je ne me suis pas trompé, annonce Rola.

\- Combien de temps ?

\- Dix-huit heures entre le départ et le retour.

\- Ça couvre une sacrée distance !

\- Que comptez-vous faire, questionne le capitaine Yamato.

\- Attendre.

\- Attendre !?

\- Voyons si demain la même chose se reproduit.

\- Dix-huit heures de patrouille et aucun résultat, s'exclame Zota.

\- Aucune trace de Goldorak, confirme Logs.

\- Comment vais-je annoncer cela à Chronaris. Comment va-t-il réagir à cette nouvelle ?

\- Les prochaines patrouilles trouveront peut-être quelque chose.

\- Il voudrait mieux pour nous.

Goldorak plonge vers la planète Euphor en faisant exploser toute les navettes et vaisseaux se trouvant sur son chemin. Il pénètre dans l'atmosphère puis prend la direction du palais royal, tout autour de lui le ciel a une teinte sanguine. Il aperçoit enfin le palais, ce dernier est recouvert par endroits de marque de brûlure, tout au tour des cratères dû à des impacts de bombes. Surgit de derrière le palais le tyran Chronaris, celui-ci possède une taille gigantesque. Goldorak ouvre le feu sur l'homme au masque, mais les tirs sont inefficaces.

\- Autolargue !

Le robot quitte la soucoupe pour venir se poser à côté du tyran. Goldorak n'arrive même pas aux genoux de Chronaris.

\- Misérable moucheron ! Crois-tu pouvoir me vaincre, lance le Tyran.

\- Astérohache !

Le robot lance son arme en direction de l'homme au masque, mais les lames n'entament même pas ses vêtements.

\- Ahahah ! Tu es impuissant face à moi, reprend le tyran. Tu ne peux rien me faire !

Chronaris lève son bras droit pour brandir son poing fermé.

\- Tant que j'ai ceci en ma possession, je suis intouchable !

Le tyran ouvre son poing, à l'intérieur se trouve la famille royale enchaînée les uns aux autres.

\- Contemple ton œuvre Goldorak !

Chronaris referme le poing puis serre, des cris de douleurs s'en échappe.

Goldorak tend une main en direction du poing du tyran, mais la distance semble grandir de seconde en seconde.

\- Cabrer !

Le robot bondit pour atteindre le poing, mais il retombe à la hauteur du genou du tyran, car celui-ci a encore grandi.

\- C'est inutile, lance Chronaris dans un rire triomphateur. Leurs vies m'appartiennent. Je vais t'écraser comme un vulgaire insecte !

Joignant le geste à la parole, un gigantesque pied s'abat sur le robot pour l'aplatir. Il n'y a plus que du noir, le bruit du métal qui se déforme et des coups sourds. Les coups sourds se répètent, ils deviennent de plus en plus forts et rapprochés.

Procius se réveille en nage dans son lit, il réalise que les coups sourds proviennent de sa porte.

\- Un instant, j'arrive, lance-t-il en quittant son lit.

Quand il ouvre la porte, il se trouve face au lieutenant Sito.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

Le lieutenant dévisage le prince, car son visage est pâle et en sueur.

\- De nouvelles patrouilles viennent de décoller, annonce Sito.

Le prince tourne la tête pour regarder l'heure.

\- Merci, je serais dans quelques minutes au poste de commandement.

\- Bien. Excusez-moi, mais vous vous sentez bien ?

\- Ce n'est rien, juste un mauvais rêve. Je vous rejoins dans un moment, répond Procius en refermant la porte.

La navette du général Zota quitte le vaisseau amiral, ce dernier est resté à bord jusqu'au lancement des patrouilles. La navette retourne sur Euphor, à peine a-t-elle touché le sol qu'un soldat se précipite dans sa direction. Quand Zota sort de sa navette, le soldat, le salut rapidement, puis s'avance.

\- Général, vous êtes attendu au palais, l'informe le militaire.

Zota grimace légèrement.

\- Bien, je m'y rends de ce pas.

Procius arrive dans la salle de commandement de la base, avant de venir il s'est rafraîchi avant de se vêtir.

\- Depuis combien de temps sont parties les patrouilles, questionne-t-il.

\- Cela fait vingt-deux minutes, répond Rola.

\- Bien.

\- Vous avez un plan, questionne le capitaine Knoch.

\- Nous allons juste attendre pour le moment. Voyons si ces patrouilles mettront aussi longtemps que les précédentes.

\- Mais vous avez un plan ?

\- Disons que j'y travaille.

Le capitaine Knoch ouvre de grands yeux. Le prince se penche vers le lieutenant Rola.

\- Et pour les satellites, lui demande-t-il à l'oreille.

\- Impossible de se connecter, tous nos codes sont refusés, répond-il tout bas.

\- Même avec le code que je vous ai fourni ?

\- Pareil. Peut-être si j'augmentais la puissance du signal…

\- Ce serait courir un risque, coupe le prince. Je tâcherais de régler le problème à ma prochaine sortie.

\- Général ! Vous voilà enfin, s'exclame Chronaris depuis le trône royal.

La panthère mécanique, au pied du trône, tourne la tête puis se passe la langue sur les babines.

\- Désolé Maître, j'étais parti sur le vaisseau amiral pour avoir les résultats des patrouilles, s'excuse Zota.

\- Alors !? L'avez-vous trouvé !?

\- Aucune trace, votre seigneurie.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, s'exclame le tyran. Ce nouveau pilote n'est qu'un couard. Il est venu récupérer Goldorak pour prendre la fuite. Il a dû trouver refuge sur une des planètes alliées. Nous n'entendrons plus jamais parler de lui.

\- C'est une possibilité, répond le général. _« J'aimerais être aussi optimiste, je pense plutôt qu'il prépare une contre-attaque ou qu'il cherche des alliés pour reprendre la planète, pense-t-il. »_

\- Voilà qui me réjouit, nous n'aurons peut-être pas l'utilité de nos nouvelles installations pour le moment.

Dans les quartiers sous surveillance, le roi Actarus est torse nu pour faire quelques mouvements d'assouplissement.

\- Tu t'échauffes pour faire une course, ironise Phénicia.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes retenus prisonniers que je dois renoncer à faire de l'exercice.

\- Ce sera sans moi aujourd'hui, déclare Phénicia en croquant dans un fruit.

Le général Zota se rend dans l'ancien hangar de Goldorak, il constate que les travaux sont pratiquement achevés. D'énormes ponts roulants ont été installés, des robots de soudure, maintenant les lieux ressemblent à un atelier de réparation ou de maintenance de vaisseau.

\- Pourquoi une telle installation, s'étonne le général. À quoi tout ceci va-t-il servir ? Et pourquoi faire un tel aménagement si proche du palais ? J'avais pour mission de remettre en état le hangar pour que nous puissions l'utiliser, il n'a jamais été question de tels aménagements.

Le colonel Niiva sort de derrière un robot-soudeur puis s'avance vers le général.

\- Vous venez constater que les travaux sont pratiquement finis, lance fièrement le colonel.

\- En effet, mais je ne me rappelle pas avoir ordonnée l'installation de tout ceci !

\- C'est mon équipe qui a réalisé tout cela.

\- Dans quel but ?

\- J'ai agi sur les ordres de notre seigneur.

\- J'en conviens, mais dans quel but ?

\- Je ne peux rien vous dire, si notre maître n'a pas jugé opportun de vous en informer, répond Niiva avec un sourire provocateur.

\- Un simple oublie de sa part qui sera, certainement, corrigé sous peu.

\- Si vous le dites.

Le général se retourne pour prendre la sortie en serrant les poings.

Aliéna a remarqué l'activité autour de l'ancien hangar secret. Cela fait plusieurs fois qu'elle tente de s'en approcher, mais à chaque fois les soldats lui interdisent le passage. Elle a tenté aussi de se faufiler de nuit, mais impossible, car les accès étaient surveillés. La jeune femme a juste réussi à voir un peu de matériel entré en se cachant dans le parc, mais voilà qu'elle a de la chance, car les grandes portes qui forment le toit ainsi que le fond du bassin sont ouvertes. Elle s'avance l'air de rien pour jeter un regard, elle voit une partie de la nouvelle installation rapidement, car des bruits de pas crissent sur le gravier, elle se cache rapidement derrière une haie, quelques secondes plus tard une patrouille passe à côté d'elle.

Elle reste dissimulée derrière la végétation durant plusieurs minutes avant de se mettre à ramper quand une voix s'élève.

\- Halte ! Que faites-vous là !?

Aliéna sursaute, rapidement elle porte une main à son oreille pour retirer une boucle.

\- Levez-vous ! Que faites-vous ici ?

La jeune femme se redresse en agitant une main devant son visage.

\- Vous m'avez fait peur.

Devant elle, un soldat blanc pointe son arme dans sa direction.

\- Que faites-vous ici ?

\- J'ai perdu une boucle d'oreille, répond-elle en écartant le haut de sa robe pour y faire entrer de l'air.

\- Vous n'avez rien à faire ici, le parc est interdit.

\- Depuis quand ? On ne m'a pas encore interdit de m'y promener !

Le militaire semble réfléchir. Soudain, Aliéna se penche en criant.

\- Ah ! La voilà !

Le soldat sursaute et dirige son arme vers elle. La jeune femme se redresse en exhibant sa boucle d'oreille.

\- Maintenant que vous l'avez retrouvé, quitter le parc !

\- Bien, bien, je m'en vais, répond-elle sur un ton outré.

Le soldat regarde la fille du chambellan s'éloigner.

\- Même en temps de guerre on ne peut pas empêcher les femmes d'être coquette, soupir-t-il en rangeant son arme.

En attendant le retour des patrouilles, Procius effectue une vérification des systèmes de Goldorak. Après avoir effectué des contrôles depuis le poste de pilotage, le prince ouvre une trappe puis se faufile à l'intérieur. Il se glisse entre un enchevêtrement de tuyaux et de câbles, il arrive devant un panneau métallique sur lequel il appuie. Un écran apparaît, il regarde les indications quand subitement sa vue se trouble, ses mains se mettent à trembler, un filet de sang coule de son nez, le sol se dérobe sous ses pieds et il perd connaissance.

Quand le prince revient à lui, il est toujours dans les entrailles de Goldorak, il ignore combien de temps il a été inconscient.

\- Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Le manque de sommeil et le stress sûrement ! Voilà que je suis vieux avant l'âge avec tout cela, fait-il avant de reprendre ses vérifications.

Aliéna est dans sa chambre, elle tient dans ses mains le petit communicateur qu'elle a fabriqué, cela fait plusieurs minutes qu'elle tente d'entrée en contact avec Procius sans résultat.

\- Peut-être est-il trop loin pour me recevoir, soupire-t-elle déçu.

Le prince se dirige vers ses quartiers pour changer de vêtements et prendre une douche, car il est couvert de taches d'huile, de graisse et de poussière. Dans un couloir, il croise le lieutenant Sito.

\- Justement prince, je venais vous cherchez.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Les dernières patrouilles sont de retour, répond le lieutenant.

\- Déjà !?

Le lieutenant regarde le prince étrangement.

\- J'ai fait des révisions sur Goldorak, je n'ai pas vu le temps passé.

Procius prend la direction du poste de commandement.

Le prince entre dans le poste, il se dirige immédiatement à la console occupée par le lieutenant Rola, derrière lui se tiennent les capitaines Knoch et Yamato.

\- Combien de temps ont duré ces patrouilles, demande Procius.

\- A quelques minutes prés autant que la dernière fois, dix-huit heures, répond Rola.

\- Dans ce cas, j'exécuterais un raid lors de leur prochaine sortie.

Procius remarque que beaucoup de regards sont posés sur lui.

\- Vous n'avez jamais vu un prince se salir, lance-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez pu faire pour être dans un tel état, questionne Yamato

\- Un peu de maintenance sur Goldorak.

\- Mais…

\- Si vous le permettez, je vais aller prendre une bonne douche et me changer.

Soudain le ventre du prince se met à gargouiller, il réalise qu'il n'a rien avalé depuis longtemps.

\- Et aussi me restaurer, ajoute-t-il. Eh oui, les princes sont comme vous tous, ils doivent manger de temps en temps, plaisante-t-il.

Le général Zota est dans ses quartiers, assis à un bureau, il consulte des rapports sur son moniteur quand un signal retentit et son écran clignote. Il appuie sur un bouton, un soldat blanc apparaît à l'image.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Général, vous avez une communication en provenance du vaisseau amiral, annonce le soldat.

Zota jette un regard au cadre posé sur le bureau, ce dernier contient une image holographique de son fils.

\- Passez-la-moi.

Le soldat disparaît pour laisser place au visage du capitaine Logs.

\- Un problème avec Zeka ?

\- Non, pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ?

\- Pour rien. La fatigue. Un problème ?

\- Possible. Les patrouilles sont encore revenues bredouilles.

\- Je vois.

\- Que dois-je faire ?

\- Les patrouilles sont maintenues jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

\- Nous courrons un risque en envoyant toutes ses navettes.

\- Je ne l'ignore pas, mais ce sont les instructions de sa seigneurie.

\- Je… Les prochaines patrouilles partiront à l'aurore.

\- J'en informerais notre Maître.

\- Bien, bonne nuit mon ami.

\- Toi aussi.

Procius se réveil, il s'étire en bâillant dans son lit. Son regard se porte sur l'heure à côté du lit.

\- J'ai dormi plus que d'habitude pourtant je suis encore fatigué, fait-il en s'asseyant sur le lit. Au moins, je n'ai pas fait de cauchemar cette fois.

Il baille et s'étire encore une fois avant de se lever pour rejoindre le cabinet de toilette d'où il ressort raser de près quelques minutes plus tard. Le prince refait son lit, c'est là qu'il remarque deux taches de sangs sur son oreiller. Il défait la coiffe pour aller la passer sous l'eau. Une fois les taches disparues, il dépose le morceau de tissus sur le porte-serviette puis quitte le cabinet pour s'habiller.

Une fois vêtu, il se prépare à sortir quand son ventre gargouille, subitement tout bouge autour de lui, il plaque ses mains au mur, après quelques secondes la tête cesse de lui tourner.

\- Va falloir que je me nourrisse plus régulièrement.

Il redresse la tête puis regarde en direction du lit. Quelque chose attire son regard sur la table de nuit, une faible lueur clignotante. Procius réalise que cela provient du communicateur qu'Aliéna lui a remis.

\- J'espère qu'elle n'a pas essayé de me joindre. J'ai failli l'oublier et surtout que je pense à le recharger.

Le prince regarde le niveau de l'appareil, puis l'enfourne dans l'une de ses poches.

\- Direction le réfectoire, lance-t-il en saisissant la poignée de sa porte.

Le général Zota fixe le regard de la panthère mécanique. Le général se trouve dans les quartiers de Chronaris, plus exactement dans sa chambre. La pièce est faiblement éclairée, la panthère se trouve au pied du lit dans lequel son maître prend son petit déjeuner. Le masque doré repose sur la table de nuit, sur le lit un plateau remplit de nourriture. Le visage du tyran est dans l'ombre, seule une main est visible quand elle vient chercher à manger.

\- À voir votre tête, vous n'avez toujours aucune trace de Goldorak, lance Chronaris.

\- C'est tristement exact votre seigneurie.

\- Continuez encore vos recherches, mais je crois que nous ne reverrons plus ce pilote et sa machine. Il s'est enfui loin d'ici.

\- Vous ne pensez pas qu'il puisse trouver de l'aide pour préparer une attaque ?

\- Je n'y crois pas, depuis que j'ai pris le pouvoir, une des planètes alliées d'Euphor s'est elle manifestée pour ne pas reconnaître mon pouvoir ?

\- Nous n'avons reçu aucun message.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'une planète vienne en aide à ce pilote. Que pourrait-il faire contre nous ?

\- Il me semble que dans le passé…

\- Dans le passé certes, mais c'était un autre pilote. C'est plus de ce dernier que je me méfie, je m'étonne même qu'il n'ait encore rien tenté.

\- Vous pensez qu'il prépare quelque chose ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Il se peut que le poids des années l'ait rendu moins téméraire. Et puis, je ne vois pas trop comment il pourrait s'y prendre en étant enfermé et sous surveillance constante.

Un silence dans la pièce.

\- Autre chose, demande Chronaris.

\- Les réparations et les modifications du hangar secret sont terminées.

\- Parfait ! Voilà qui est bien ! Niiva va pouvoir commencer son travail.

\- Justement, j'aimerais savoir quel est ce travail ?

\- Vous le saurez en temps utile général. Mais je pense que ce n'en sera pas la peine, si tout se passe comme je pense et que nous ne revoyons jamais Goldorak, son travail restera unique et inutile. Dans le cas contraire, je vous demanderais de collaborer pleinement avec lui.

\- Il en sera fait suivant vos désirs.

\- Vous pouvez disposer.

Zota effectue un salut avant de se retourner en direction de la porte.

\- _« Je n'aime pas cela, voilà que Chronaris me fait des cachotteries. Si cela continu, je vais me retrouver le larbin de Niiva. »_

Le prince Procius sort du réfectoire, il se tape le ventre à deux mains.

\- HOULÀ, j'ai bien mangé. Ça revigore ! J'ai peut-être un peu abusé.

Il prend le couloir qui mène au poste de commandement. À son arrivée, le poste est en effervescence.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Des vaisseaux changent de position, annonce le capitaine Knoch.

\- Les patrouilles viennent tout juste de partir, ajoute Rola.

\- Dans quelques heures, je passe à l'action, déclare le prince.

Procius prend place à côté de la console radar.

\- Une idée sur la raison des mouvements des vaisseaux, questionne-t-il.

\- Pas pour l'instant, répond le lieutenant. Ils sont encore en mouvement, je n'ai rien détecté justifiant un changement de position.

\- C'est peut-être juste pour éviter que les équipages se ramollissent, suggère Knoch.

\- Un exercice… Possible, admet le prince.

\- C'est étrange, lance Rola.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Si j'identifie bien les échos radars, certains destroyers se retrouvent derrière de simples vaisseaux de transport.

\- Voyons ce que donne le spatioscope.

L'écran central s'illumine sur un champ étoilé, puis l'image se modifie pour montrer la planète Euphor, encore quelque ajustement et les navires ennemis apparaissent. En effet, on peut voir des bâtiments de guerre fortement armée se retrouver derrière des vaisseaux de transports.

\- Même si je ne suis pas un militaire, fait le capitaine Knoch. Cette manœuvre est illogique. Pourquoi exposer des vaisseaux faiblement armés en première ligne ?

\- Peut-être pour effectuer des réparations sur les autres, lance le capitaine Yamato en s'approchant.

\- Ou peut-être pour me tendre un piège, fait Procius.

\- C'est une possibilité, confirme Yamato.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, dans quatre heures, je pars pour Euphor.

Le général Zota arrive au poste de commandement installé dans le palais, il regarde l'écran central et aussitôt l'incompréhension se lit sur son visage. Il s'avance vers une console et pianote dessus, il obtient les mêmes résultats que sur l'écran.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que cela signifie, lâche-t-il en se redressant.

Quelques soldats le regardent avec surprise. Sans un mot, le général quitte la pièce pour marcher à grands pas vers ses quartiers.

Une fois dans ses quartiers, il s'installe à son bureau pour pianoter sur un clavier. Sur l'écran le visage du capitaine Logs apparaît.

\- Tu peux me dire ce qu'il t'a pris, fait abruptement Zota.

\- Je m'attendais à ton appel, soupir Logs.

\- Pourquoi avoir retiré les destroyers de la première ligne, continu le général sur le même ton.

\- Pour effectuer des réparations…

\- Mais quelle idée ! Pourquoi faire cela alors que nous ne savons pas si nous risquons toujours une attaque ! Un destroyer à la fois aurait été plus judicieux que tous ceux ayant subi des avaries !

\- Je le sais soupir Logs. J'ai juste suivi les ordres.

\- Les ordres de qui non d'un chien !

\- De notre Maître.

\- L'imbécile, lance Zota en frappant du poing le bureau. Il est trop confiant !

\- L'avenir nous le dira.

Procius a revêtu sa tenue de vol, il effectue une dernière vérification dans le poste de pilotage.

\- Aucun bâtiment ennemi dans le secteur, annonce Rola à la radio.

\- C'est parti alors, fait le prince en baissant sa visière. Goldorak ! Go !

La soucoupe s'élance dans le couloir pour surgir sur la face cachée de la Lune, le robot géant fonce droit devant lui en prenant de la vitesse.

\- Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que je ne croise pas une patrouille durant mon détour pour arriver sur Euphor.

En effet, Goldorak ne prend pas la direction de la planète, il effectue un parcours en arc de cercle pour surgir vers Euphor à l'opposé de la Lune pour brouiller les pistes.

Dans la salle de commandement de la Lune, le capitaine Yamato s'approche de l'opérateur radar.

\- Alors, où est-il ?

\- Il a disparu de mes capteurs, si tout se passe bien, il devrait réapparaître dans une trentaine de minutes dans ce secteur, répond Rola en désignant du doigt un point sur son moniteur.

Le capitaine Yamato se met à faire les cent pas dans la pièce. Les minutes s'écoulent lentement, la tension monte dans la pièce jusqu'à ce que le lieutenant Rola s'écrie.

\- Le voilà !

Goldorak ralenti en arrivant dans le secteur d'Euphor, dans le vaisseau amiral l'alarme retentit.

\- Que se passe-t-il, questionne Logs en entrant sur la passerelle.

\- Nous venons de détecter Goldorak, répond l'opérateur.

\- Que toutes les navettes disponibles décollent ! À tous les vaisseaux, mettez les canons en batterie ! Envoyer un message aux patrouilles pour qu'elles fassent demi-tour immédiatement !

Au loin, Procius voit des points lumineux sortir des bâtiments adverses.

\- Allez ! Que le spectacle commence !

Le prince vérifie une dernière fois ses instruments puis fouille l'espace du regard à la recherche d'une chose précise.

\- Parfait ! En voilà un qui ne me fait faire qu'un léger changement de cap.

Procius actionne les commandes pour que Goldorak s'incline légèrement. Pendant ce temps, des essaims de navettes foncent dans sa direction.

Le robot géant passe à proximité d'un satellite, Procius appuie sur une touche de son écran virtuel, deux secondes plus tard, la touche change de couleur pour devenir verte.

\- Ça a fonctionné. Maintenant occupons-nous des navettes.

Une escadrille est en approche, les navettes en tête ouvrent les hostilités. Les tirs rebondissent sur la soucoupe.

\- À mon tour. Plasmotronk !

Deux Planitrons de plasma sont propulsé par la soucoupe porteuse et viennent détruire deux navettes adverses, les débris obligent les autres navettes à rompre la formation.

Goldorak déplie ses bras pour en attraper une au vol, le pilote pris de panique tire en rafale. Procius utilise la navette folle pour détruire quelques adversaires avant qu'elle n'explose dans les mains du robot détruites par l'une de ces congénères.

Le général Zota entre en trombe dans la salle du trône.

\- Que vous arrive-t-il général, lance Chronaris caressant la tête de sa panthère.

\- Goldorak. Goldorak nous attaque.

\- Je me suis donc trompé sur son pilote, il ne manque pas d'une certaine outrecuidance, déclare le tyran en se levant du trône. Où se trouve-t-il ?

\- Pour le moment, le combat est en orbite.

\- Faites en sorte de le détruire avant qu'il n'entre dans l'atmosphère.

\- Mais Maître. Le plus gros de nos navettes est en patrouille à sa recherche. Et vous avez fait mettre tous nos vaisseaux endommagés en réparation. Nos forces sont amoindries.

Goldorak effectue des manœuvres compliquées pour éviter les tirs de barrage provenant des navires. Il fait des loopings, des tonneaux, zigzags, le tout avec des navettes à sa poursuite, certains tirs de barrage lui étant destiné finissent sur des navettes, ce qui arrange le prince, car cela réduit un peu le nombre d'adversaires.

\- Dire que j'ai failli être malade dans les montagnes russes sur Terre, fait le prince.

Malgré tout cela, Goldorak s'approche de la planète. Il passe sous la coque d'un destroyer, mais celui-ci ne réagit pas, aucun mouvement, aucun tir.

\- Étrange. Ces vaisseaux sont donc bien en réparation, s'étonne Procius.

Il est tiré de ses réflexions quand un tir de laser passe devant le cockpit.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de rêvasser.

Sur la passerelle du vaisseau amiral, le capitaine Logs constate que ses forces sont impuissantes à retenir Goldorak.

\- Prévenez le palais ! Qu'il fasse décoller leur navette !

Goldorak plonge vers Euphor avec une escadre ennemie dans son sillage. Subitement, les navettes cessent leur poursuite.

\- Voilà, qui annonce certainement un comité d'accueil en arrivant sur la planète.

Le robot géant est maintenant dans le ciel d'Euphor quand surgissent des nuages des escadrilles ennemies.

\- Megavolt ! Planitron !

Certains pilotes esquivent les tirs, mais Procius réussit à abattre d'un coup une dizaine de navettes.

\- Désolé, mais je dois aller faire un « coucou » au palais, lance le prince en actionnant les manches.

Goldorak change de cap.

Zota est dans la salle de commandement, il voit que le robot s'approche.

\- Activer les défenses antiaériennes du palais ! Que toutes les navettes se regroupent pour nous protéger !

À l'extérieur des canons antiaériens mobiles entrent en fonction, ils guettent l'arrivée du robot géant.

Dans leur quartier surveillé, la famille royale entend des sirènes d'alarme et des bruits de course dans le couloir.

\- Je me demande bien ce qui se passe, fait Phénicia.

\- On ne peut rien voir de ce qui passe avec ces maudites plaques, soupir Vénusia.

Le roi est assis sur le canapé en train de lire tranquillement.

\- Ça ne t'intrigue pas, Actarus ?

\- Hormis une attaque, je ne vois rien d'autre, répond le roi sans lever son regard.

\- Tu crois qu'on vient à notre secours, demande Phénicia pleine d'espoir.

\- Chut ! Taisez-vous !

Actarus se lève pour s'approcher de la fenêtre obstruée. Il ferme les yeux.

\- Un seul vaisseau.

Les deux femmes tendent l'oreille.

\- Je n'entends rien, fait Phénicia. Tu es sûr de toi ?

\- Crois-moi. Je reconnais le bruit de ses propulseurs.

Au même instant les canons antiaériens se mettent à faire feu. À la même seconde, la porte s'ouvre sur Chronaris et sa panthère, le tyran pointe une arme.

\- Je viens juste au cas où ce serait une opération de sauvetage, déclare-t-il en faisant un geste avec son arme indiquant à la famille royale de se regrouper loin de la fenêtre.

Des explosions entour Goldorak dans le ciel alors qu'il survol le palais.

\- Que c'est bon de se sentir chaudement accueilli chez soi.

Un tir de missile antiaérien explose juste devant la soucoupe.

\- Il n'est pas passé loin celui-là.

Procius vise deux canons placés devant le palais. Les bras de Goldorak se décollent de la soucoupe pour passer vers l'avant.

\- Météopunch !

Les deux poings partent pour venir s'écraser sur les canons qui explosent, une fois leur mission accomplit, ils regagnent les bras du robot.

Une flopée de points sombres apparaît à l'horizon.

\- Va falloir que je pense à renter. J'ai juste une chose à récupérer avant.

Goldorak se dirige vers le parc du palais, il passe au dessus de bassin qui dissimulait son hangar et continu sa route. Il arrive au bout du parc.

\- Ça devrait être par ci. Poing-pelleteuse !

L'un des poings du robot quitte le bras avec la main ouverte, il plonge entre des arbres où il disparaît quelque seconde avant de remonter, poing fermé, pour regagner son bras.

\- Voilà, on ne sait jamais ça pour toujours servir.

Des tirs frôlent la soucoupe porteuse. Goldorak vole avec les poings en avant, il effectue un retournement.

\- Missiles Bêta !

Trois petits missiles partent de chaque poing du robot. Les missiles font mouche à chaque fois. Goldorak pivote puis prend de l'altitude avec toujours dans son sillage des navettes.

\- C'est une impression, mais on dirait que les explosions s'éloignent, remarque Vénusia.

À peine a-t-elle fini de prononcer sa phrase, qu'un soldat en blanc entre dans la pièce et dit quelque chose à l'oreille de Chronaris avant de s'éloigner.

\- Ce n'est pas pour aujourd'hui que vous serez secouru, déclare Chronaris. Goldorak s'en retourne.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser qu'il était venu pour nous délivrer, remarque Actarus.

Le général regarde les écrans dans la salle de commandement du palais.

\- Ordonnez aux navettes de rentrer, ordonne Zota. C'est inutile, espérons qu'il ne pourra pas franchir de nouveau la ligne de blocus.

Goldorak a quitté l'atmosphère d'Euphor pour arriver dans l'espace. Aussitôt, des navettes se précipitent vers lui.

\- Voyons voir si cela fonctionne.

Procius actionne une commande.

Le capitaine Logs fixe ses moniteurs.

\- Surtout ne le perdez pas de vu !

Goldorak est bien visible, plusieurs escadrilles se dirigent vers lui quand soudain les écrans deviennent flous puis se remplissent de point blanc.

\- Que se passe-t-il !?

\- Nous ne recevons plus rien, annonce le soldat en charge des radars. Il y a comme un brouillage.

\- Ordonnez aux navettes de rester en visuelle !

Dans la salle de commandement du palais, le général Zota passe d'un écran à un autre, sur tous les moniteurs la même neige, tous les systèmes de repérage sont aveugles.

\- Megavolt !

Quatre rayons bleutés s'élancent de sous le poste de pilotage de la soucoupe pour venir frapper un groupe de navettes qui semble fondre quand le rayon les frappe.

\- Il ne me reste plus qu'à les semer. Le brouillage fonctionne, car aucun gros vaisseau n'ouvre le feu.

Goldorak effectue un tonneau pour éviter un tir de missile.

\- Finis de jouer. Parasitaire !

Un nuage mauve sort de l'arrière de la soucoupe.

\- Missiles fantômes !

Des missiles rouge et blanc partent des Planitron, le prince lance au total quatre missiles, chacun d'eux part dans une direction différente.

\- Megamach !

Goldorak prend de la vitesse et devient lumineux pendant que les navettes sont aveuglées par le nuage, leur radar capte plusieurs échos ayant la signature de leur adversaire, elles ne savent lequel suivre.

Deux minutes plus tard, le brouillage disparaît, tous les moniteurs ennemis fonctionnent à nouveau correctement.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Goldorak entre sur la base lunaire, il dépose l'objet qu'il tient dans son poing avant de se poser. Procius saute du poste de pilotage, à peine ses pieds ont touché le sol qu'il se précipite vers l'objet qu'il vient de rapporter.

\- Elle n'est pas en si mauvais état que cela, constate-t-il. Avec un peu de chance, elle pourra resservir.

Le prince quitte le hangar pour se rendre au poste de commandement.

Quand il arrive dans la pièce, il constate une effervescence, le capitaine Yamato s'approche de lui.

\- Vous êtes rentré à temps, les premières patrouilles viennent de revenir.

\- C'était à prévoir, ils les ont rappelés en urgence.

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous avez rapporté, intervient le capitaine Knoch.

\- Quelque chose que j'avais oublié la dernière fois.

\- Et quoi donc, demande Yamato.

\- La navette miroir.

\- Bon sang ! C'est vrai !

Le prince se rend à la console des radars.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça donne ?

\- Ça fonctionne partiellement, répond le lieutenant Rola.

\- Partiellement, s'étonne Procius.

\- Nous avons un contrôle partiel des satellites, nous pouvons déclencher le brouillage et c'est tout. Je n'ai accès à rien d'autre. Les protocoles ont été changés.

\- Une chance que leur technicien n'ait pas découvert ce programme caché.

\- Et comment connaissiez-vous l'existence de ce programme ?

\- C'est moi qui l'ai mis il y a deux ans environ. Au cas où.

Chronaris a regagné sa chambre, il regarde le ciel. À l'extérieur du palais, des soldats s'acharnent à réparer les dégâts et à changer les pièces d'artillerie détruite.

\- Ainsi, ce pilote ne veut pas renoncer.

L'homme au masque regarde sa panthère mécanique.

\- Tu penses qu'il va trouver du soutien ou qu'il va livrer sa croisade seul ?

L'animal robotique regarde son maître de façon intense.

\- C'est ce que je pense aussi, lance Chronaris.

FIN

\- 21 -


	4. Chapter 4

GOLDORAK : LA GUERRE D'EUPHOR

LA GUERRE D'EUPHOR Episode 04

Chronaris entre dans ses quartiers avec à sa suite sa panthère mécanique. Une fois la porte refermée, il retire son masque et le jette sur son lit avant de se diriger vers la fenêtre. Un léger sourire de satisfaction se dessine sur ses lèvres en voyant l'agitation qui règne dehors, ce qui lui confirme que ses ordres sont exécutés. Des soldats installent de nouveaux systèmes de défense autour du palais. Le tyran va s'asseoir sur son lit puis il se masse les yeux d'une main avant de tourner son regard à nouveau vers la fenêtre.

\- Oseras-tu venir de nouveau te frotter à moi, maudit Goldorak ! Je t'ai sous-estimé, toi et ton pilote, mais ce ne sera plus le cas, j'ai cru que tu n'aurais pas le courage de te lancer dans des représailles, mais il faut que je t'écrase avant que le peuple s'en mêle et que cela devienne une révolte ! Je dois t'anéantir et pour cela je suis prés à tous les sacrifices maintenant que j'ai enfin repris mon trône !

La panthère pousse un léger rugissement.

Pendant ce temps, la famille royale se retrouve enchaînée et sous bonne garde dans une petite pièce du palais.

\- Pourquoi nous retenir ici, demande Phénicia.

Aucun soldat ne répond.

\- J'exige de savoir pourquoi nous sommes retenus ici avec ces entraves, insiste-t-elle.

Le général Zota entre dans la pièce.

\- Vous êtes ici, car nous procédons à quelque aménagement dans vos quartiers.

\- _« Pourvu qu'ils ne découvrent pas le livre de l'arbre généalogique dans le canapé, pense subitement Actarus »._

\- Quels aménagements ?

\- Tout ce qu'il faut pour vous garder en sécurité dans le palais, répond simplement Zota.

Procius a dormi tout son saoul, quand il se réveil, c'est le milieu de la journée. Le prince regarde l'heure à côté de son lit.

\- Hé bien ! Je devais vraiment être fatigué, lance-t-il en voyant l'heure.

Il se lève puis se dirige vers le cabinet de toilette pour se doucher et raser. Il en ressort quelques minutes plus tard, avec les cheveux humides, portant un pantalon sombre et un maillot clair à manches longues. Son ventre gargouille.

\- Voyons voir si je peux encore trouver quelque chose a mangé.

Le prince quitte ses quartiers pour se rendre au réfectoire de la base. Quand il arrive sur place, la pièce est vide hormis un homme vêtu en blanc lavant une table.

\- Serait-il possible d'avoir quelque chose à manger ?

L'homme sursaute et tourne la tête, en voyant le prince, il se redresse et laisse échapper son chiffon, il essuie rapidement ses mains sur son pantalon.

\- Je… je suis navré, monsieur, mais le chef a fini son service, répond le commis de cuisine.

\- Je vois, répond Procius navré. Je comprends, le ventre du prince gargouille.

\- Mais je peux voir si je trouve quelque chose en cuisine, s'empresse de dire l'homme en se précipitant vers le fond de la pièce.

\- Merci beaucoup, mais si vous ne trouvez rien ce n'est pas grave.

L'homme ressort en tenant dans la main une boite cylindrique.

\- J'ai juste une ration de survie, annonce-t-il en s'excusant.

\- Ce sera parfait, répond Procius en souriant.

Sous bonne escorte, la famille royale regagne leur quartier de détention. Une fois dans la pièce principale, on leur retire leur entrave. Tous jettent un regard dans la pièce.

\- Je ne vois pas de changement, lance Phénicia.

\- On a retrouvé nos fenêtres, remarque Actarus.

\- Pas exactement, intervient Zota. Il s'agit en réalité de fenêtres virtuelles, vous pouvez voir en temps réel ce qui se passe dehors comme si c'étaient de véritables fenêtres.

\- Je préférais encore les barreaux aux fenêtres, soupire Vénusia. Au moins, on pouvait les ouvrir pour changer l'air ou avoir de la fraîcheur.

\- Vous avez les systèmes de recyclage de l'air et de réglage de température. Tout a été fait pour votre sécurité.

\- Sécurité, souligne Actarus. Ou pour éviter toute tentative d'évasion, demande-t-il en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

\- Il est vrai que les fenêtres ont été complètement obstruées et que nous avons aussi renforcé le blindage des murs. Réduisant à néant vos chances d'évasion ou de sauvetage.

\- Néant ! Vous en êtes certain, demande le roi avec un regard perçant.

Pendant qu'il pose sa question, le roi sent sous lui la couverture du livre regroupant la généalogie royale.

\- Personnellement, je ne vois pas comment cela serait possible, mais il est vrai qu'il peut toujours y avoir une faille, répond le général Zota avec une lueur de défis dans le regard.

\- Nous verrons bien ce qu'il adviendra.

\- J'ai hâte de la savoir, rétorque le général en sortant.

Dans son bureau du palais, le tyran Chronaris et le colonel Niiva contemplent un plan posé sur une table.

\- Parfait, c'est exactement ce que j'imaginais, félicite Chronaris.

\- J'ai suivi vos instructions.

\- Dans combien de temps sera-t-il prêt ?

\- Mes équipes travaillent le plus vite possible, mais nous avons de légers problèmes techniques avec les installations.

\- Bien, fait Chronaris avec une légère contrariété dans la voix. Faite au mieux, je ne tiens pas à être pris au dépourvu lors de la prochaine attaque de Goldorak.

\- Je vais faire tout mon possible, répond le colonel en roulant le plan.

\- La prochaine fois, il ne s'en sortira pas.

Procius s'essuie la bouche avec une serviette jetable, devant lui un plateau-repas maculé des restes de nourriture et à côté la boite vide qui contenait la ration de survie.

\- Merci, fait-il à l'adresse du commis. Cela m'a semblé délicieux.

\- C'est que vous deviez avoir sacrément faim, répond l'homme en blanc en regardant la boite vide.

\- Pourquoi ? Les rations ne sont pas bonnes ?

\- Heu… Non… Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, s'empresse de corriger le commis en agitant les mains. C'est juste que je préfère la vraie nourriture aux rations.

Le prince dévisage le commis qui panique de plus en plus.

\- Les rations sont aussi de la vraie nourriture, mais elle a été déshydratée pour être conservée et… et puis zut !

Procius éclate de rire.

\- J'avais compris, mais c'était trop tentant, je suis désolé.

Le commis esquisse un sourire en se grattant la tête.

\- Nos réserves de « vraie » nourriture ne sont pas éternelles. Si la situation ne change pas rapidement, nous n'aurons plus que des conserves et les rations de survie emmagasinée sur la base pour nous nourrir. Mais je suis certain que le chef trouvera le moyen de rendre plus qu'apetissant tout ça.

\- Je le crois aussi.

\- Je vous laisse, désolé pour le retard que vous avez pris dans le nettoyage du réfectoire.

Le prince se lève et quitte la pièce pendant que le commis le suit du regard.

Le général Zota remonte le couloir en direction du hangar secret, à mi-chemin, deux gardes se mettent en travers de sa route.

\- Désolé général, vous ne pouvez pas aller plus loin, annonce l'un des soldats blancs.

\- Comment cela, s'étonne Zota.

\- Nous obéissons aux ordres, s'excuse le soldat.

\- Quels ordres ?

\- Toutes personnes ne faisant pas partie du projet ne peuvent approcher.

\- Je ne fais pas partie du projet ?

\- Vous n'êtes pas sur la liste, s'excuse le second garde.

\- Qui a donné ces ordres ?

Les deux gardes échangent un regard.

\- Du colonel Niiva…

\- J'ai un grade supérieur, vous ne…

\- Et du seigneur Chronaris, ajoute l'autre soldat.

Le général cesse de protester de surprise. Soudain, les deux gardes se remettent au garde-à-vous, des bruits de pas résonnent. Zota se retourne pour découvrir Niiva qui s'approche avec dans une main un rouleau de plan.

\- Général Zota, lance le colonel en effectuant un salut avec un sourire en coin.

Le général répond au salut avant de parler.

\- Colonel, il semblerait que je ne sois pas autorisé à accéder au hangar.

\- C'est exact.

\- Et pour quelle raison ?

\- Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, nous menons à bien dans ce hangar un projet de notre seigneur.

\- Je sais tout cela, mais je ne vois pourquoi je ne puis me rendre…

\- Ce sont ses ordres. Vous n'êtes pas inclus dans ce projet, répond Niiva avec un grand sourire triomphateur.

\- Dans ce cas, menez donc à bien ce projet, c'est tout ce que je peux vous souhaiter, déclare le général avant de tourner les talons. _« Comme ça si le projet échoue tu seras le seul responsable et je pourrais m'en réjouir, je n'aurais pas à subir les foudres de Chronaris, se dit-il. »_

Niiva regarde s'éloigner le général avec satisfaction, alors qu'une détonation lointaine retentit.

À l'extérieur, le ciel s'assombrit, de gros nuages noirs envahissent les cieux, lentement la lumière décline. Des grondements résonnent, des flashs lumineux zèbrent la voûte, une pluie légère commence à tomber. Le ciel s'est tellement assombri qu'il fait pratiquement nuit alors que c'est le milieu de la journée.

Les soldats installant les nouvelles défenses du palais hésitent à continuer leurs tâches, les grondements sont de plus en plus forts et proches.

Le général Zota sort du palais, il lève le regard pour regarder le ciel inquiétant. Un éclair traverse le ciel, suivi immédiatement d'une détonation sèche suivie de cris. L'un des nouveaux canons antiaériens vient d'être frappé par la foudre. Le général s'avance alors qu'un rideau de pluie s'abat au même instant.

\- Évacuez les blessés puis mettez-vous tous à l'abri, hurle Zota.

Procius arrive dans le centre de commandement de la base lunaire, il va rejoindre les deux capitaines.

\- Alors messieurs, quelles sont les nouvelles ?

\- Le rythme des patrouilles s'est ralenti et elles ne quittent plus les alentours de la planète, annonce le capitaine Yamato.

\- Un violent orage vient d'éclater au-dessus de palais, ajoute le capitaine Knoch.

\- Violent à quel point ?

\- D'après le lieutenant Rola, il va perturber les communications et tous les systèmes d'ondes.

Le prince se dirige aussitôt vers l'opérateur radar.

\- On vient de m'informer qu'il y a un orage au-dessus du palais ?

\- C'est exact.

\- Vous pensez qu'il perturbe les systèmes de communication et les radars ?

\- C'est déjà le cas. Les ondes sont complètement folles, j'entends des communications ennemies qu'habituellement je ne capte pas, le satellite météo se trouvant au-dessus du palais ne montre plus qu'une épaisse couche nuageuse.

\- Combien de temps l'orage va-t-il durer ?

\- Je ne suis pas un spécialiste météo. Mais la moitié du continent est sous l'orage et j'ai relevé des traces de Lasernium dans l'atmosphère.

\- Le dernier orage de Lasernium a duré une semaine la dernière fois, déclare Procius songeur. Il y a peut-être moyen de se servir de cette perturbation.

Même si Euphor est redevenu une planète vivable avec de la végétation, il reste quelque désagrément restant de sa destruction par Véga. De temps à autre, de simples orages se transforment en orage de Lasernium à cause des bombes utilisées par les forces de la division ruine. Les faibles particules restant dans l'atmosphère et dans le sol de la planète se retrouvent agitées par un simple orage pour le transformer en une sorte d'orage magnétique remontant jusqu'à la troposphère. Pour le moment, les scientifiques d'Euphor n'ont pas réussi à mettre au point un dispositif pour lutter contre ce phénomène perturbant tous les systèmes.

Sur la passerelle du vaisseau amiral, l'agitation règne.

\- Toujours aucun contact, demande le capitaine Sog avec inquiétude.

\- La planète reste injoignable, les perturbations sont trop fortes, répond le soldat aux communications.

\- Je n'aime pas ça.

\- Nos relevés indiquent qu'il s'agit d'un simple orage magnétique, ajoute l'opérateur radar.

\- Un simple orage magnétique, répète Logs. _« C'est la première fois que je vois une telle chose, j'ai déjà vu des orages magnétiques sur bien des planètes, mais jamais avec une telle intensité. »_

Le général Zota se faisait exactement la même réflexion que son ami dans son bureau au palais. Il se tient debout devant une fenêtre.

\- C'est comme s'il faisait nuit, la pluie ne cesse de tomber accompagné d'éclair et de vent violent. L'installation des nouvelles défenses du palais a dû être suspendue. Si Goldorak attaquait, je ne sais pas si nous serions en mesure de riposter. Mais il faudrait être inconscient pour tenter quelques choses par ce temps, mais juste après ce serait faisable.

\- C'est de la folie, hurle Yamato. Vous vous rendez compte !

\- Je sais, mais nous devons profiter de cette perturbation, déclare Procius. Ainsi, nous pourrons relever les positions de tous les systèmes de défense sans problème.

\- Vous pensez que votre Goldorak pourra voler dans toutes ces perturbations magnétiques ?

\- Le vent et la pluie seront aussi de la partie, je le sais, mais ce n'est pas insurmontable. Pour les problèmes de brouillage des instruments, je volerais à vue sans ordinateur de bord en fonction.

\- Soyez raisonnable, implore le capitaine Knoch. Lors du dernier orage, j'ai dû attendre pratiquement une semaine en orbite avec mon vaisseau avant de me poser sur la planète. Même si l'orage n'est que sur une seule partie de la planète, la perturbation magnétique s'étant sur l'ensemble de notre monde.

\- Je le sais, c'est pour cela que j'arriverais par un autre continent puis je me dirigerais vers le palais, ainsi lors de ma descente je n'aurais que les problèmes dus au magnétisme.

\- Insensé, lance Yamato.

Le roi et sa sœur se tiennent devant la fenêtre virtuelle de leur prison. L'image qu'elle retransmet est instable, par instant déformé et même coupé.

\- Pour une fois, je ne suis pas mécontent d'être en prison quand je vois ce qui se passe dehors, lance Actarus.

\- Tu ne souffres pas, demande Phénicia inquiète en se tournant vers son frère.

\- Depuis le temps, tu devrais savoir que cela ne me fait plus rien sauf un petit picotement, il n'y a pas assez de concentration pour que cela soit dangereux.

\- J'ai beau le savoir, à chaque fois cela m'inquiète.

Dans l'ancien hangar de Goldorak, le colonel Niiva peste contre le temps.

\- Maudite planète, avec cet orage on ne peut plus utiliser les automates, il faut tout faire à la main. Cela ne va pas avancer la réalisation du projet du maître !

En effet dans la pièce les soldats transportent divers matériaux et outils à la main.

\- Toujours aucun contact avec le palais royal, demande Logs.

\- Impossible d'établir une liaison, répond l'opérateur radio.

\- _« Que faire, se demande le capitaine. Attendre que l'orage se passe ou envoyer une navette pour recueillir des informations ainsi que les ordres du palais. Connaissant Chronaris, aucune des deux solutions ne lui conviendra pleinement. »_

Le silence est pesant sur la passerelle du vaisseau de commandement.

\- Envoyez une navette au palais pour avoir plus d'information et voir si nous avons des instructions, annonce le capitaine Logs.

Chronaris est dans son bureau du palais, il regarde le ciel. La pluie, le vent et les éclairs battent leurs pleins.

\- Maudit orage ! Cela perturbe tous mes plans ! Il dure depuis des heures !

Le tyran se retourne puis s'accroupit pour caresser sa panthère mécanique qui est allongée sur le sol.

\- Cela te dérange aussi ma belle, soupir-t-il. J'ai été obligé de te mettre hors service en attendant que cela passe. Tous nos systèmes sont perturbés

Des coups sont donnés à sa porte.

\- Entrez, lance le tyran en se relevant.

La porte s'ouvre sur le général Zota.

\- Quelles sont les nouvelles Zota ?

\- Comme vous le savez, l'orage est toujours là et ne semble pas vouloir bouger ni se dissiper, au contraire, il semble s'agrandir d'après nos observations, il recouvre presque la moitié de la planète. Nous n'arrivons pas à joindre la flotte en orbite. Pour le moment, pour le moment toutes les navettes sont clouées au sol. Dès que possible, j'enverrais une navette établir un poste relais hors de la zone orageuse pour tenter de rétablir les communications.

\- Je n'ai aucun souvenir de tels orages, fait distraitement Chronaris.

\- Vous m'avez parlé ?

\- Rien, je réfléchissais à haute voix. Je valide votre plan d'établir un poste relais. Dès que possible, il faut que les aménagements pour la défense du palais reprennent !

\- J'en suis conscient, mais pour le moment, beaucoup d'objets métalliques sont frappés par la foudre.

\- Cela risque-t-il d'endommager nos défenses ?

\- Je crains que ce ne soit une possibilité.

\- On dirait que c'est la planète qui se révolte contre moi maintenant ! Comme si le pilote de Goldorak ne suffisait pas !

Subitement, Chronaris écarquille les yeux avant de reprendre.

\- Tous nos systèmes subissent l'orage magnétique ?

\- En effet.

\- Les quartiers de la famille royale aussi ?

\- Sûrement.

\- Vite ! Envoyez des hommes en renfort monter la garde ! S'ils s'aperçoivent de cette faiblesse qui sait ce qui peut se produire !

\- Je le fais sur-le-champ Maître.

Au même moment dans les quartiers de détention des membres royaux.

\- Actarus, tu vois toutes ces variations dans l'éclairage et sur l'affichage de la fenêtre, demande Vénusia.

\- J'ai remarqué, toutes ces perturbations sont dues à l'orage Véga.

\- L'orage Véga ?

\- C'est ainsi que les gens ont surnommé ce type d'orage.

\- Les systèmes de sécurité subissent la même chose, si nous en profitions pour nous esquiver, suggère Phénicia.

\- J'y ai songé, répond Actarus. Mais pour aller où ? Tu sais tout comme moi comment il est difficile et dangereux de se déplacer dans ce type d'orage.

\- Je le sais, nous avons failli y périr dans les premiers que nous avons subis après notre retour. Rien que d'y repenser, j'en frémis encore.

Pour joindre le geste à la parole, la reine honorifique serre ses bras contre sa poitrine en tremblant.

\- Vous entendez, intervient Vénusia en regardant la porte principale.

\- Des bruits de pas !

\- La garde est certainement doublée, fait Actarus calmement.

Procius marche dans le hangar de la base lunaire, il se dirige vers Goldorak, une fois à sa hauteur, il en fait un rapide tour d'inspection, il s'immobilise un moment devant la tête du robot.

\- Je te demande pardon à l'avance, mais je vais encore te malmener, adresse-t-il à la tête.

Un bref instant, les yeux du robot semblent émettre une faible lumière jaune.

\- Allons-y ! Je compte sur toi !

Procius bondit en direction du poste de pilotage de la soucoupe.

\- Métamorphose !

Le prince s'installe sur le siège, l'exosquelette servant d'aide au pilotage vient se poser sur ses membres. La verrière du cockpit se referme.

\- Au moins, avec toutes ces interférences pas besoin de brouiller les radars. C'est déjà ça, maintenant, espérons que tout se passera comme je le souhaite.

Un coup d'œil rapide à ses instruments, aucune navette dans le secteur.

\- Goldorak ! Go !

La soucoupe s'élance dans le couloir conduisant à la surface de la face cachée de la Lune. Dès qu'il se retrouve dans le vide spatial, Goldorak prend de la vitesse.

\- Mégamach !

En orbite d'Euphor, dans le vaisseau de commandement, le capitaine Logs regarde sur un moniteur les préparatifs de lancement d'une navette. Subitement sur l'écran un soldat blanc apparaît.

\- Tout est paré pour le décollage, annonce le soldat.

\- Très bien. Lancement !

La navette quitte la soute du vaisseau pour plonger directement vers la planète.

Goldorak arrive par l'opposé, le prince constate avec soulagement que cette partie de la planète n'a pas été recouverte par l'orage. Il amorce sa descente. Quand son altitude approche de celle de la troposphère, le prince éteint le maximum de système pour réduire les perturbations de l'orage.

\- C'est le moment de vérité. Suis-je encore capable de piloter complètement en manuel.

La navette envoyée par Logs quant à elle se trouve dans la troposphère. Son pilote a du mal à garder le cap et à la maintenir en vol, tous ses instruments sont déréglés.

\- Pourvu que cela passe rapidement ! Je risque de ne pas rejoindre le palais !

En effet, la navette est chahutée par les intempéries, les vents et la pluie lui font perdre sa trajectoire, des éclairs éclatent à proximité. Le pilote vire sur la droite, une forte bourrasque fait tourner la navette dans l'autre sens, un éclair vient frapper la navette suivie d'un second quelque seconde plus tard. La navette perd subitement de l'altitude, le pilote la redresse après une série de manœuvres complexe, elle reprend une trajectoire presque normale dans le malstrom climatique.

\- Ici navette 93. J'appelle le centre de commandement du palais, lance le pilote à la radio.

Aucune réponse, juste des crépitements, il renouvelle son appel sans aucun résultat quand un nouveau coup de foudre frappe la navette. Alors qu'elle pique du nez, le pilote tire sur les commandes pour la redresser. Le soldat sue à grosse goutte sous son masque, une explosion se produit quelque part à l'arrière de la navette, de la fumée s'échappe. Malgré les efforts du pilote, la navette en feu s'écrase dans une zone boisée. Malgré le vent violent, la pluie tombant depuis plusieurs heures empêche les flammes de s'en prendre à la végétation.

Goldorak a atteint la planète sans trop de problèmes, mais maintenant, il approche de l'orage, instinctivement, le prince resserre ses mains sur les commandes de vol.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de faiblir Goldorak, déclare Procius comme pour se donner du courage.

La soucoupe commence par être secouée par de petites turbulences qui deviennent de plus en plus importantes au fur et à mesure qu'elle approche de l'orage, quelques gouttes s'écrasent contre la verrière.

\- Rien de bien méchant pour l'instant, soupire le prince.

Soudain, un mur de pluie s'abat sur la soucoupe qui est prise dans des vents cisaillant.

\- J'ai parlé trop vite !

Goldorak évolue pendant plusieurs minutes dans ces tourbillons, mais plus il avance en direction du palais, plus la progression est périlleuse dans les airs. La foudre frappe les cornes du robot géant, l'éclair court sur la soucoupe pour ressortir en dessous des propulseurs et continuer sa progression vers le sol.

\- Si je continue comme cela, je vais finir par m'écraser. Je ne vois qu'une seule solution.

Le prince actionne la manette se trouvant au dessus de sa tête.

\- Transfère !

Le siège de pilotage recule pour s'enfoncer à l'intérieur de la soucoupe pour rejoindre la tête du robot.

\- Autolargue !

Le robot s'éjecte de la soucoupe pour toucher le sol alors que la foudre tombe non loin de lui.

Procius regarde le peu d'instruments qu'il a laissé en fonction.

\- Le vent est moins puissant au niveau du sol. Il ne reste plus qu'à marcher !

Goldorak lève les bras, la soucoupe vient se positionner à sa verticale. Il attrape les bras de soutien des Planitrons puis commence à marcher en soutenant la soucoupe au dessus de la tête.

\- Je n'ai même pas fait la moitié du trajet que j'espérais, soupire le prince.

Le capitaine Knoch fait les cent pas dans la salle de commande de la base lunaire.

\- Avec cet orage, nous ne pouvons pas communiquer, ni localiser le prince. Je n'aime pas cela, bougonne-t-il. Toujours rien, lance-t-il au lieutenant Rola.

\- Toujours la même pagaille dans les ondes, répond le lieutenant. D'après les bribes que je capte, la flotte tente toujours d'entrer en contact avec la planète.

Dans une maisonnette, entourée de bâtiment agricole, un couple d'un âge avancé est attablé.

\- Avec cet orage, nous risquons de perdre une partie des récoltes si cela dure trop longtemps, fait l'homme.

\- C'n'est pas bon pour les bêtes non plus, ajoute la femme.

Le couple continu de manger quand tous les deux reposent leurs couverts.

\- Tu n'as rien ressenti, demande la femme.

\- Si ! Comme des vibrations.

\- Tu crois que c'est l'orage ?

\- Ce serait la première fois !

Les vibrations augmentent, les objets se mettent à danser sur la table.

\- Un tremblement de terre, lance avec panique la femme.

Le couple se lève pour se cacher sous la table, celle-ci se met à sautiller sur le sol. La vaisselle tombe sur le sol, d'autres, accrochés aux murs, se décrochent.

\- Sortons, lance l'homme. Nous serons mieux dehors, on risque de se prendre la maison sur le crâne !

Le sol tremble de plus en plus, le couple titube pour rejoindre l'extérieur. Quand ils sortent, un pied gigantesque se pose à une dizaine de mètres devant eux. Le couple se serre dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore, s'exclame la femme.

\- Incroyable, articule l'homme levant le regard puis en ouvrant de grands yeux.

La femme lève à son tour le regard. Le couple se sépare pour se mettre à genou tête incliné vers le sol.

\- Dieu protecteur, commencent-ils à dire. Soit notre sauveur…

Goldorak s'éloigne de la fermette à la façon d'un joggeur en portant toujours sa soucoupe.

\- Avec cette faible visibilité, je n'avais pas vu cette habitation. Il faut que je fasse plus attention !

À l'intérieur du palais royal, la vie est au ralenti, sauf au poste de commandement. Le général Zota va d'une console à l'autre avec nervosité.

\- Il n'y a personne pour me donner des informations concrètes sur cet orage, s'exclame-t-il.

Personne ne répond.

\- Alors !

L'un des soldats se tourne vers l'officier.

\- Je suis désolé général, mais nous n'avons aucun spécialiste en climatologie ou en météorologie dans nos effectifs.

\- La guigne !

Le général contemple les moniteurs de la salle qui affichent tous des parasites.

\- L'orage a débuté il y a plusieurs heures déjà et ne semble pas faiblir. Nous sommes presque le soir. Espérons qu'il disparaîtra dans la nuit.

Dans le hangar secret, une flopée de soldats s'active. Leur tenue n'est plus d'un blanc immaculé, on peut y voir différents types de salissures et même des trous sur certaines.

\- Ne faiblissez pas, lance le colonel Niiva. Nous devons achever la construction au plus vite !

Le colonel déroule les papiers sur lesquels se trouvent les plans, il y jette un regard puis regarde la chose en construction.

\- Il correspond en tous points aux dessins et exigence de notre seigneur. Voilà qui m'assurera les bonnes grâces du maître et ainsi je me débarrasserais de cet imbécile de Zota.

Soudain, l'éclairage vacille avant de disparaître, aussitôt, des blocs d'éclairage de secours entrent en fonction pour déverser un éclairage blafard.

\- Qu'on aille chercher des groupes autonomes ! Je veux plus de lumière et rapidement, ordonne le colonel.

Petit à petit, tous les secteurs du palais subissent une perte d'énergie. Phénicia est en train de lire quand la lumière disparaît.

\- Déjà que l'on s'ennuie d'habitude dans ces lieux. C'est pire depuis l'orage, mais si en plus on nous coupe l'éclairage, qu'allons-nous faire.

\- Peut-être, se raconter des histoires au coin du feu, lance Vénusia.

Un bruit de frottement résonne dans la pièce suivie d'une minuscule flamme.

\- Il me semblait bien qu'elle était dans le secteur.

La première flamme fait surgir une seconde. Des ombres dansent sur les murs. La première flamme disparaît.

\- Vénusia, lance Actarus. Viens ici, il me semble qu'il y a d'autres bougies dans le meuble.

\- Des bougies. On se croirait revenu au temps de la reconstruction d'Euphor, remarque Phénicia.

\- Au moins, nous avons de la lumière, rétorque Actarus en disposant des chandeliers sur la table au centre de la pièce.

La porte du couloir s'ouvre sur un groupe de soldat armé et équipé de lampe torche.

\- Comme vous pouvez le constater, nous sommes toujours là, ironise la sœur du roi.

L'un des soldats sort du groupe et commence à faire une inspection des quartiers. Pendant ce temps, l'éclairage s'intensifie dans la pièce grâce aux bougies que disposent Actarus et Vénusia.

\- Avec toutes ses bougies, je vais avoir l'âme romantique, lance Phénicia.

\- Tu ferais mieux de nous aider, lui rétorque Vénusia.

\- J'arrive.

Le soldat revient rejoindre le groupe.

\- Tout est en ordre, annonce-t-il.

Le groupe de militaire quitte alors les lieux.

\- Nous avons de quoi nous éclairer pour quelques heures, annonce le roi.

\- Nous devrions peut-être les économiser, fait remarquer sa sœur. Si l'énergie ne revient pas.

Actarus regarde ses mains retenant un paquet de bougies.

\- Tu as raison. Si l'éclairage n'est pas revenu quand les premières bougies allumées s'éteindront, nous n'utiliserons pas plus de deux bougies par pièce.

\- Et s'ils ne rétablissent pas l'énergie avant la fin de l'orage, lance Vénusia.

\- Nous pourrons faire la plus longue partie de cache-cache de notre vie, répond le roi en souriant.

Le capitaine Logs regarde la planète depuis le hublot de ses quartiers privés. Vu de l'espace, Euphor semble identique à son image habituelle, mais en y regardant de plus près, on devine dans son atmosphère le cataclysme qui y règne. Sa brillance est assombrie. Logs s'installe à son bureau, il regarde sur l'écran les rapports en provenance des autres vaisseaux en orbite.

\- L'orage recouvre maintenant toute la planète. C'est inconcevable. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une telle chose.

On frappe à sa porte.

\- Entrez !

La porte coulisse, laissant apparaître un adolescent à la chevelure mauve.

\- Zeka !

Le capitaine se lève et discrètement ferme le moniteur.

\- Que t'arrive-t-il, ajoute Logs.

Le jeune homme fait un pas, la porte se referme derrière lui.

\- Toujours aucun contact avec la planète, demande Zeka visiblement tendu.

\- Malheureusement, répond Logs en venant poser une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de l'adolescent. Il faut être patient et attendre que l'orage se dissipe, cela ne devrait plus durer longtemps.

\- Tu as déjà vu un phénomène pareil, questionne le jeune homme avec des larmes aux coins des yeux.

\- Je dois avouer que non. C'est cela qui te met dans cet état ?

\- C'est juste que, je me suis disputé avec mon père la dernière fois qu'il est venu à bord, annonce le jeune homme avant de fondre en larme.

\- Rassure-toi, fait Logs en le serrant dans ses bras. Tout se passera bien, c'est juste un énorme orage magnétique, je suis certain que ton père va bien et qu'il est aussi inquiet pour toi. Nos techniciens vont sûrement trouver un moyen de contrer ces perturbations peut-être pas immédiatement, mais pour une prochaine fois si cela se reproduit. _« C'est ce que j'espère, pense-t-il. »_

Le général Zota s'est installé dans un coin de la salle de commandement, il est perdu dans ses pensées.

- _« Je me demande ce qui se passe en orbite. Les vaisseaux subissent-ils l'influence de ces perturbations orageuse ? Pourquoi est-ce aussi violent ? Si les vaisseaux sont touchés, dans quel état te trouves-tu mon fils ? »_

Soudain le général bondit.

\- Je suis un idiot ! Je n'ai qu'à me renseigner auprès d'un Euphorien sur ce type d'orage !

Le général quitte la salle en courant et part au hasard dans les couloirs faiblement illuminés. Au bout de quelques minutes, il bouscule une forme dans un couloir, les deux corps tombent au sol.

\- Aie, lance une voix.

\- Je ne vous avais pas vu, annonce Zota en se relevant.

\- Merci ! J'avais remarqué, répond la voix.

La forme se redresse, le faible éclairage dévoile le visage du chambellan.

\- Ah, s'exclame le général. Vous allez pouvoir me répondre.

\- Je… Je vais faire de mon mieux, bégaie le chambellan ayant pris découvert son interlocuteur.

\- Des orages de ce genre arrivent souvent sur Euphor, demande Zota en désignant d'une main l'extérieur du palais.

\- De temps à autre.

\- Durent-ils longtemps ?

\- Leurs durées sont variables, de quelques heures à plusieurs jours.

\- Plusieurs jours ! Mais quelle en est la cause ?

\- Euphor est capricieuse et elle panse ses plaies, c'est tout ce que je peux vous dire.

Le général s'éloigne en répétant « Plusieurs jours ».

Un ronronnement remplit le hangar secret, la lumière est revenue grâce au groupe autonome.

\- Que tout le monde se remette au travail immédiatement, ordonne Niiva.

Les soldats se remettent à la tâche sans protester, mais on voit bien dans leur posture et démarche qu'ils sont exténués.

Goldorak continu de progresser à pied en portant sa soucoupe, par instant il vacille légèrement à cause de violente bourrasque de vent. Soudain, il change de rythme et se met à marcher.

\- Je ne dois pas plus être très loin, fait Procius en cherchant quelque chose du regard.

Il immobilise sa machine. La pluie fouette la verrière, réduisant sa visibilité, après un instant, il voit enfin ce qu'il recherchait. Il fait pivoter lentement sa machine vers la gauche. Il regarde les instruments en fonction.

\- Vitesse du vent… Ça devrait ne pas trop poser de complications, mais j'espère que la manœuvre va pouvoir se faire sans trop de problèmes avec le minimum des systèmes.

Goldorak a toujours les bras relevés pour soutenir sa soucoupe. Le robot s'incline légèrement en arrière tout comme ses bras, d'un mouvement rapide il propulse sa soucoupe dans le ciel.

\- Cabré !

Le robot bondit en direction de la soucoupe.

\- Récupération.

L'arrière de la soucoupe s'ouvre, le robot s'engouffre à l'intérieur.

\- Arrimage !

L'arrière de la soucoupe se referme et les bras du robot viennent se coller au flanc de la soucoupe.

\- Ovostable !

Le siège du pilote recule dans la tête du robot, il effectue un demi-tour avant de remonter au poste de pilotage de la soucoupe.

Goldorak effectue un vol à basse altitude pendant quelque seconde avant de s'immobiliser au-dessus d'un lac où il amerrit. La verrière s'ouvre et Procius en sort, il court sur la soucoupe puis saute sur l'un des bras des Planitrons, arriver au bout il bondit jusqu'à la rive.

\- Désamétamorphose !

Sa combinaison de vol disparaît. Il est revêtu d'une combinaison marron foncé, pendant ce temps Goldorak s'enfonce dans l'eau du lac.

\- Le palais se trouve à une quinzaine de kilomètres, constate le prince.

Sa tenue ruisselle de pluie, il fait sombre, il n'y a que les éclairs qui illuminent un court instant la végétation.

\- Une partie de plaisir. Il pleut, la foudre et je dois traversé une forêt en plein orage et sans lumière ! Mais qu'est qui me prend pour que je me mette toujours dans des situations plus que scabreuses !? En tout cas, j'ai pu arriver ici sans aucun gros problème, c'est étonnant, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre de n'avoir rencontré aucune défense. Bon ! En avant !

Procius disparaît entre les arbres.

Chronaris est seul dans sa chambre, il tourne en rond dans la pièce, il porte toujours ses habits de la journée.

\- Maudit orage ! Je suis tellement contrarié que je n'ai même pas sommeil !

Le tyran s'immobilise pour regarder le pied de son lit, là où se trouve habituellement sa panthère mécanique.

\- Même toi, ma plus fidèle amie, j'ai dû t'abandonner et te désactiver.

Plusieurs coups de tonnerre résonnent, les zébrures qui traversent le ciel illuminent la chambre, l'ombre du tyran est projetée contre l'un des murs, elle semble difforme. Chronaris se retourne vers la fenêtre.

\- Ce bruit ! Ces éclairs ! Tout cela commence à me porter sur les nerfs !

Un nouveau coup de tonnerre résonne, puis de nouveau flash lumineux immédiatement accompagné de leurs détonations. Les zébrures lumineuses se reflètent sur le masque du tyran et dévoile aussi que ce dernier a les yeux injectés de sang. Soudain, Chronaris hurle de douleur, il se plie en deux et arrache son masque d'un geste brusque. Le masque s'écrase sur un mur avant de tomber sur le sol.

\- C'est croire que ce maudit orage agit sur mon organisme, articule avec difficulté le tyran avant d'être pris d'un haut-le-corps.

C'est le petit matin quand Procius arrive à s'introduire dans les jardins du palais, mais à cause de la perturbation on se croirait toujours en pleine nuit.

\- Je n'ai encore vu aucun soldat, ils doivent tous être à l'abri. Normal, même nous nous ne sortons pas quand nous avons ces orages, il n'y a que moi dehors.

Procius progresse quand même avec prudence dans le parc quand quelque chose attire son regard à la faveur d'un éclair. Immédiatement, il se plaque au sol et regarde en écartant discrètement la végétation. Il distingue une forme blanche dans une petite rotonde en pierre située à une trentaine de mètres. Le prince reste un moment en observation avant de s'approcher en rampant. À mi-chemin, il voit clairement un soldat recroquevillé sur le banc dans la construction. Le militaire a certainement été surpris par l'orage et c'est le seul endroit qu'il a pu rejoindre pour se mettre à l'abri, la végétation qui entour l'édifice le protège un peut du vent et de la pluie. Le prince se remet à ramper, mais contourne l'édifice pour arriver dans le dos du soldat. La forme grelotte, Procius bondit derrière lui et lui assène un coup du tranchant de la main sur la nuque, le militaire n'a pas bougé, il a juste lâché l'arme qu'il tenait contre lui quand il a perdu connaissance.

Le prince retire le casque intégral du soldat, dévoilant un visage simiesque d'une teinte violette.

\- Espérons que ce ne soit pas le plus beau de sa race, je n'ose pas imaginer les autres !

Procius le fait rouler au sol avant de commencer à le dévêtir.

Le prince a revêtu la tenue blanche du militaire.

\- Avec ça je serais plus discret.

Il enfile le casque et le retire immédiatement.

\- Quelle puanteur !

Procius agite une main au-dessus du casque pour tenter de chasser les effluves nauséabonds. Il porte le casque à son nez pour le renifler.

\- Ça ne semble pas partir. Tant pis !

Il met de nouveau le casque puis prend la direction du palais laissant derrière lui le soldat bâillonner et ficeler au banc.

Le général Zota a passé une mauvaise nuit, il finit de boutonner sa veste en regardant le temps à l'extérieur.

\- Ce maudit orage est toujours là, bougonne-t-il.

Procius a réussi à rejoindre le palais, il referme la porte par laquelle il vient d'entrée. À l'intérieur, il fait sombre, une faible lumière provient de l'éclairage de secours qui semble sur le point de rendre l'âme tellement l'intensité lumineuse est faible. Soudain, deux soldats surgissent d'une porte intérieure, leurs têtes se tournent dans sa direction. Une tache d'eau se forme à ses pieds, le bas de sa tenue est recouvert d'herbe et de boue. Discrètement, le prince resserre ses mains sur l'arme.

\- Enfin, j'ai réussi à renter, lance-t-il avec une voix faussement essoufflée. Je suis resté coincé dehors depuis le début de l'orage, j'ai passé la nuit dans un coin du parc.

Les deux soldats s'approchent.

\- Va te changer puis présente-toi au poste de commandement pour recevoir tes ordres, répond l'un des deux militaires.

\- Entendu, répond laconiquement Procius.

Le chambellan apparaît dans le couloir, il avance en direction des militaires, arrivé à leur hauteur, il voit la marre d'eau au sol. Instantanément, il lance un regard critique vers le prince déguisé.

\- Ne restez pas là ! Et retirez-moi vos affaires sales ! J'appelle une équipe de nettoyage !

Procius se retient de parler et s'éloigne sous le regard désapprobateur du chambellan en laissant des traces de pas boueuses dans le couloir. Les deux autres soldats s'éloignent sans un mot dans une autre direction.

Le prince circule dans les couloirs.

\- _« Où vais-je trouver de quoi me changer avant d'attirer trop l'attention avec ces vêtements dégoûtant. »_

Il est tenté de se rendre dans sa chambre, mais il ignore si elle est occupée par l'envahisseur. Soudain, une voix l'interpelle.

\- Vous avez l'intention de salir tous les couloirs avec vos chaussures sales, lance une voix de femme.

Procius se retourne.

\- Je suis désolé, je…

Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la femme l'attrape par le bras.

\- Procius !Mais que fais-tu ici ?

\- Alièna !? Mais… Comment ?

\- Tu crois que je ne reconnaîtrais pas ta voix ?

\- Tu sais où je pourrais trouver une autre tenue ?

La fille du chambellan regarde des deux côtés du couloir avant de pousser le faux soldat contre le mur, elle pose sa main sur le mur, une porte dissimulée s'ouvre. Elle pousse le prince à l'intérieur.

\- Ne bouge pas d'ici, je reviens !

Elle referme la porte avant que Procius ait eu le temps de dire un mot. Le prince retire le casque, il attrape une petite lampe torche dans une poche de la tenue militaire. Une fois allumé, il balade le rayon lumineux autour de lui pour jeter un regard à la pièce.

\- Maintenant, me voilà dans retenu dans un local de ménage, soupir-t-il en attrapant un seau pour s'en servir comme siège.

Vénusia allume une bougie sur la table où la famille royale prend ses repas.

\- Je me demande s'ils vont nous servir un repas, lance Phénicia en bâillant. L'énergie ne semble pas être revenue.

\- Tant que l'orage ne sera pas passé, il y aura toujours des problèmes, remarque Actarus. Il n'a commencé qu'hier. Nous, nous avons l'habitude, nous savons comment nous en sortir, mais l'envahisseur ne doit pas savoir comment faire.

\- On risque donc de jeûner, soupire Phénicia.

\- Il doit bien rester du personnel du palais en cuisine, remarque Vénusia. J'ai foie en leur compétence.

\- Encore faut-il que l'envahisseur les laisse travailler.

\- Si on allumait un feu dans la cheminée, je trouve qu'il fait froid.

\- Bonne idée, confirme Actarus en se dirigeant vers l'âtre.

Procius commence à trouver le temps long dans le local de ménage quand un bruit lui indique que le mécanisme de la porte est actionné. Il attrape l'arme et la pointe vers la porte. Une forme apparaît faiblement dans l'entrebâillement avant que la porte se referme. Un rayon de lumière surgit dans la pièce.

\- J'ai trouvé ce qu'il te faut, annonce Alièna. J'espère que c'est la bonne taille. Ils utilisent la blanchisserie du palais pour leur tenue.

Le prince se lève, il voit que la jeune femme porte dans ses bras une tenue blanche, il grimace en voyant qu'il n'y a pas de casque.

\- Un problème ?

\- Non.

\- Allez ! Enfile-moi ça, lance la jeune femme en plus plaquant le paquet de vêtements sur le torse.

Procius attrape les vêtements puis reste immobile.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

\- Un peu d'intimités.

\- Pfff ! Les garçons, lance Aliéna en se retournant.

La jeune femme croise les bras comme si elle était indignée, mais le rose lui monte aux joues. Dans son dos, le prince commence à retirer ses vêtements en souriant, car en dessous il avait conservé sa combinaison marron.

\- J'espère que tu ne vas pas mettre des heures pour changer d'affaires, sinon…

\- C'est bon.

\- Déjà, s'étonne Alièna en se retournant.

\- Je dois voir ma famille. Tu sais où ils se trouvent ?

\- Dans le quartier des invités, dans l'une des suites, mais ils sont sous bonne garde.

\- Avec cette tenue, ça devrait aller.

\- Tu vas les faire évadés ?

\- Je n'en sais rien encore. Je ne veux pas les exposer inutilement. De plus, je n'ai aucune idée sur les moyens de défense planétaire.

\- Pour cela, il faut entrer dans la salle de commandement.

\- C'est ce que j'avais prévu de faire, mais où l'ont-ils établie ? Est-elle au palais ?

\- Ils se sont installés dans la salle d'armes.

\- Je sais où me rendre. Il va falloir que je trouve un endroit où me cacher en attendant la fin de l'orage.

\- Ma chambre !

\- Je préfère encore un local à ménage.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues, fait Alièna en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.

\- Que je ne veux pas vous faire courir des risques à ton père et à toi, répond le prince avec un sourire gêné.

\- Hummm, fait la jeune femme avec suspicion. Admettons. Si tu ne crains pas de croiser Chronaris, tes appartements sont vides.

\- Parfait. Je verrais bien si j'arrive à les atteindre sans éveiller de soupçon, quelle meilleure cachette qu'à côté de son ennemi. Trêve de bavardage, je dois voir ma famille.

\- En avant.

\- Moi seul.

\- Inutile que je proteste, tu vas me dire que c'est pour ma sécurité, lance Alièna en se retournant.

\- Je sors en premier, je te fais signe si la voie est libre.

La fille du chambellan sort dans le couloir, elle regarde de chaque côté avant de faire un geste de la main. Le prince sort du local, au même instant l'éclairage revient. Procius et Alièna sursautent.

\- Ils ont réussi à rétablir l'énergie, remarque la jeune femme.

\- Ne traînons pas.

L'énergie revient dans le hangar secret, les machines se mettent à ronronner.

\- Ce n'est pas trop tôt, s'exclame le colonel Niiva. Nous allons enfin pouvoir enfin finir !

Procius, sous son déguisement, approche des quartiers des invités. Sur son chemin, il ramasse un grand bloc-notes qu'il glisse sous son bras gauche, il se présente ainsi devant les soldats gardant la porte de la suite où se trouve sa famille.

À l'intérieur, la famille royale déjeune, un feu crépite dans la cheminée. Soudain, Phénicia lâche son couvert et devient toute blanche.

\- Tu te sens mal, s'inquiète Actarus.

\- J'ai une drôle de sensation, répond sa sœur. Cela ne m'est pas arrivé depuis longtemps.

\- De quoi parles-tu, demande Vénusia.

\- Mes dons sensoriels se sont réveillés ! Je ressens une présence familière toute proche.

Devant la porte de la suite, les gardes se déplacent pour bloquer le passage au nouveau venu.

\- Halte ! Que venez-vous faire ici ?

Procius retire le bloc de sous son bras.

\- Je suis chargé de relever toutes anomalies techniques dans cette suite pour éviter tout problème avec les membres royaux. _« Ai-je employer les bons mots, cela ne fait pas très militaire, s'effraye le prince. »_

\- Nous n'avons pas été informés. Vous ne pouvez pas entrer.

\- Bien. Dans ce cas, donnez-moi vos matricules, dit Procius en s'apprêtant à noter sur son bloc.

Les deux gardes semblent hésiter et se regardent.

\- J'en ferais part à mon supérieur, ajoute-t-il. _« J'en fais peut-être trop ? »_

L'un des deux fait un signe de tête à l'autre.

\- C'est bon, faites votre travail, annonce l'un des gardes.

Ils s'écartent pour laisser entrer le prince.

Procius entre dans la pièce, sa famille est attablée, mais elle semble perturbée. Vénusia tourne la tête.

\- Décidément, on ne peut pas déjeuner en paix, lance-t-elle.

Phénicia se lève brutalement en faisant tomber sa chaise, elle se jette dans les bras du soldat en pleurant sous le regard surpris de ses codétenus.

\- Pro…, commence-t-elle à dire avant de poser ses mains sur sa bouche.

Actarus et Vénusia se lèvent à leur tout et s'avancent pendant que Procius retire son casque. En voyant le visage du prince, Vénusia se met à pleurer, Actarus affiche un grand sourire.

\- Je… , commence Procius.

Actarus place son index sur sa bouche puis montre son oreille.

\- Que venez-vous faire encore, lance Phénicia.

\- Une simple inspection. Je suis ici pour voir si tout fonctionne correctement avec l'orage.

Le roi désigne le bloc note, Procius lui tend. Actarus écrit quelques mots.

« Pas de caméra, mais micro possible »

\- Je vais faire au plus vite mon inspection, répond le prince en écrivant.

« Compris. Comment allez-vous ? »

\- Bien. Inspectez, lance Phénicia.

Ils se placent autour de la table, le roi bouge sa chaise pour faire du bruit, sa sœur prend le bloc pour écrire.

« Que fais-tu ici ? Trop dangereux ! »

« Besoin savoir comment vous allez et besoin informations », écrit Procius.

« Nous allons bien. Quelles informations ? »

« Défenses au sol et autre»

Actarus prend le bloc pour écrire, immédiatement Vénusia se met à faire du bruit.

« Tu as réussi à les obtenir ? »

« Pas encore, vais me rendre poste commandement »

« Astéroïde détruit, où as-tu trouvé cachette ? »

Des coups sont donnés à la porte.

\- Il y en a encore pour longtemps, demande l'un des gardes.

\- J'ai bientôt fini, répond le prince avec le regard triste.

« J'organise plan d'évasion ? »

« Pas nécessaire pour l'instant, situation ne l'exige pas »

Procius remet son casque les yeux pleins de larmes. Actarus arrache les feuilles du bloc pour les jeter dans la cheminée. Il les regarde se consumer pendant que le prince sort de la pièce, une larme coule le long de ses joues.

Le prince est dans le couloir, il marche le plus normalement possible, pour masquer ses sentiments, car il est rempli de tristesse.

\- Maintenant, voyons la salle de commandement. C'est le moment de recueillir des informations, se dit-il pour se motiver.

Un groupe de soldat crasseux et épuisé quitte le hangar secret sous le regard du colonel Niiva.

\- Je suis fière de vous ! Vous avez mérité votre repos, lance le général avec une joie immense. Nous avons enfin fini de l'assembler !

Niiva contemple le centre du hangar, à cet endroit se tient entre des échafaudages une sorte de gros œuf d'un noir profond.

\- Je vais enfin pouvoir l'annoncer à notre seigneur.

Le prince entre dans la salle de commandement avec toujours dans les mains le bloc-notes. Personne ne prête attention à lui dans la tenue de soldat. L'air de rien, il va d'une console à une autre et semble prendre des notes sur le bloc. En réalité, il cherche la console du système de défense planétaire au sol, après plusieurs essais infructueux, il la trouve enfin. Il tourne quelque page et griffonne en hâte le plus de choses possible. Le soldat travaillant sur la console se retourne.

\- Faites comme si je n'étais pas là, déclare-t-il le plus détaché possible.

Le militaire hésite un instant puis reprend son travail. Procius prend des notes pendant quelque seconde encore puis s'éloigne avant d'attirer l'attention. Il se rend à un autre endroit et fait semblant d'observer le travail d'un autre soldat.

\- _« Dès que je serais dans ma chambre, je mettrais cela au propre et compléterais avec ce que j'ai pu enregistrer dans ma mémoire, pense-t-il »_

Dans la salle du trône, le tyran Chronaris est assis au centre de l'estrade vêtu de son chapeau sombre et de sa tenue argentée, sa panthère mécanique est absente. Il monopolise toutes ses forces pour se tenir droit sur le trône, car sous son masque doré, il a les yeux injectés de sang et fiévreux. Devant lui se tient le colonel Niiva.

\- Pourquoi désirais-tu me voir ?

\- La construction est finie votre seigneur.

\- Enfin une bonne nouvelle. Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre l'occasion de le mettre en fonction.

Le prince marche vers les appartements royaux, en chemin il croise le général Zota qui ne prête aucune attention à ce soldat, néanmoins Procius a une légère frayeur quand celui-ci lui adresse la parole.

\- Je suppose que l'orage est toujours sur nos têtes, demande le général.

\- Affirmatif.

\- Plusieurs jours ! Plusieurs jours, répète Zota en s'éloignant.

Le prince pousse un soupir de soulagement dans son casque.

Procius a gagné ses appartements sans rencontrer de problème, il a étalé ses notes sur le bureau et s'applique à la mettre au propre en comblant les trous avec ce qu'il a pu mémoriser. Il a retiré la tenue militaire blanche, il porte juste le bas de sa combinaison marron et un t-shirt blanc. Soudain, un bruit attire son attention, quelqu'un tourne la poignée de sa porte. Il bondit vers le lit sur lequel est posée l'arme qu'il a dérobée avec la tenue puis se cache derrière le lit pour observer.

La porte s'ouvre discrètement puis se referme, Procius bondit en pointant son arme.

\- Que venez-vous faire ?

\- C'est comme ça que tu me reçois dans ta chambre, moi qui espérais quelque chose de plus amical, lance Alièna en se retournant.

Procius baisse son arme.

\- Tu es folle ! Si je t'avais tiré dessus.

\- J'espère que tu t'en serais voulu pour le reste de ta vie.

\- Que viens-tu faire ici ?

\- Je t'apporte ceci.

La jeune femme sort de sous ses vêtements deux casse-croûte et une bouteille.

\- J'ai pensé que tu devais avoir faim.

\- C'est vrai que je n'ai rien avalé depuis hier, répond Procius en jetant l'arme sur le lit.

Alièna va poser la nourriture sur le bureau et voit les notes.

\- Tu as réussi à trouver les informations que tu voulais ?

\- Une bonne partie, répond le prince avant de mordre dans l'un des casse-croûte.

\- Quand penses-tu partir ?

\- Quand l'orage sera terminé sauf si je suis découvert avant.

\- Il va donc falloir que je te nourrisse pendant plusieurs jours.

\- Je me rendrais bien à leur cantine, mais je ne pense pas qu'il garde leur casque pour manger.

\- Aucune idée, j'ignore où elle se trouve.

\- Voila, problème résolut.

Ils éclatent de rire.

\- Tu as découvert quelque chose d'utile pour nous libérer de Chronaris ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais l'organisation de la défense est étrange. Tout est pratiquement concentré dans un rayon de quelque kilomètre autour du palais. Il n'y a pratiquement rien sur les autres continents. Un ou deux systèmes antiaériens ici et là et c'est tout.

\- Tu penses à une mauvaise organisation ?

\- Plutôt un manque de matériel. Leurs ressources sont peut-être limitées.

\- Alors, tu vas vite nous en débarrasser !

\- Si seulement tu pouvais avoir raison, soupire le prince. En tout cas merci pour ce repas ça m'a fait du bien. Je vais me remettre au travail et après je dormirais un peu, le vol, la marche dans l'orage et les émotions m'ont vidé.

\- Je te laisse. Je t'apporterais encore à manger ce soir.

\- À ce soir.

Le tyran Chronaris est allongé dans son lit, il ouvre les yeux, ceux-ci ne sont plus fiévreux, ni injectés.

\- Étrange, je me sens mieux. Je n'ai plus cette étrange sensation.

Chronaris tourne son visage vers la fenêtre. Dehors le soleil est revenu.

\- Enfin ! Ce maudit orage a disparu !

Le prince Procius dort, sur le ventre, sur son lit avec son t-shirt et son pantalon marron. Il ouvre un œil péniblement puis le referme, une sensation l'envie. Cette fois-ci, il ouvre en grand son œil, quelque chose a changé, il le ressent. Il se lève rapidement.

\- L'orage c'est déjà dissipé !

Prudemment, il s'avance vers la fenêtre et constate que le ciel est calme et que le soleil brille à nouveau. Un bruit dans le couloir attire son attention. Des bruits de pas rapide et nombreux

\- Nous devons fouiller entièrement le palais, lance une voix autoritaire. L'un des nôtres a été retrouvé mort ligoté dans le parc. Il est possible qu'il y ait un intrus parmi nous.

\- C'est le moment de déguerpir en vitesse, fait le prince en regroupant ses affaires.

Il remet le haut de sa combinaison puis enfourne les documents dedans, son regard se porte sur la tenue militaire blanche.

\- Pourquoi pas. J'ai bien réussi à entrer avec, je dois bien pouvoir sortir de la même façon.

Au pied du lit, il voit de la nourriture prouvant qu'Alièna est bien venu, mais qu'elle l'a laissé reprendre des forces.

La fille du chambellan marche dans le couloir qui conduit aux appartements royaux, avec dissimulé dans ses vêtements, de la nourriture pour le prince. Elle est dépassée par une escouade armée, les soldats parlent entre eux. La jeune femme entend juste le mot intrus. Un sentiment de panique l'envahit.

Procius a revêtu la tenue blanche, il ouvre avec précaution la porte de ses appartements, jette un rapide coup d'œil. Personne en vue. Il sort puis marche le plus calmement possible dans le couloir en direction de la plus proche sortie.

\- Hé toi !

Le prince s'immobilise, il se retourne lentement, un groupe de soldat armé se dirige vers lui.

\- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec ta section, demande celui qui est en tête.

\- C'est-à-dire, je vais la rejoindre, répond Procius d'une voix mal assurée.

\- Quel est ton matricule ?

\- Ça se présente mal.

\- Je n'ai pas compris.

\- Désolé, salut, lance le prince en faisant un geste de la main. Je n'ai pas le temps.

\- Halte !

Les soldats se mettent à sa poursuite.

\- Intrus repéré dans le couloir Est des appartements royaux. Demande de renfort, lance le soldat de tête.

Le prince court, il tourne pour changer de couloir, il glisse, il retrouve son équilibre et se remet à courir, mais ses poursuivants ont gagné un peu de terrain.

Dans le couloir devant lui, il voit un groupe de personnel d'entretien, deux d'entre eux nettoient les carreaux d'une fenêtre qu'ils ont ouverte.

\- Je vais sortir par là !

Procius continu sa course avec les militaires à sa suite. Le bruit fait se retourner le personnel de nettoyage, le prince passe à côté d'eux, il bondit par la fenêtre pour se retrouver dans les jardins.

\- Zut ! Avec tout ça, je ne sais plus dans quelle partie je me trouve.

Il tente de trouver un repère alors que des tirs de rayon passent à quelque centimètre de lui. Les tirs proviennent de la fenêtre par laquelle il s'est échappé. Il s'éloigne de plus en plus du palais, au loin des militaires gagnent les allées du jardin, au loin des navettes décollent.

\- Je vais finir par étouffer là-dessous, fait Procius avant de retirer le casque sans cesser de courir.

Il règne un vent de panique dans la salle de commandement du palais.

\- Quoi !? Un intrus dans le palais, s'étonne le général Zota. Comment cela a-t-il pu se produire ? Il faut à tout prix le capturer.

Une navette passe au-dessus du prince et ouvre le feu, il a juste le temps de se mettre à couvert pour éviter les tirs.

\- Je n'arriverais jamais à rejoindre le lac comme ça !

Il porte son poignet gauche devant sa bouche.

\- Vient à moi Goldorak ! Tous les systèmes en fonction !

Chronaris suivie par sa panthère mécanique entre dans la salle de commandement en compagnie du colonel Niiva.

\- Une intrusion dans le palais, c'est inadmissible, lance le tyran.

\- Comment une telle chose a pu se produire, ajoute Niiva.

\- Je l'ignore, répond Zota. La priorité est de le capturer

\- Vous avez raison, admet Chronaris.

À quelque kilomètre de là, la surface du lac semble se bomber, une pointe rouge sort de l'eau, c'est la partie la plus haute de la soucoupe porteuse. Quelques secondes plus tard, Goldorak flotte à la surface, ses yeux se mettent à briller une seconde avant qu'il prenne son envol en faisant jaillir un arc-en-ciel derrière lui, il vire en direction du palais.

\- Avez-vous capturé l'intrus, demande Chronaris.

\- Pas encore, répond le général. Ça ne saurait tarder, nous l'avons localisé. Il est pratiquement encerclé.

\- Général, intervient l'opérateur radar.

\- Qu'y a-t-il, demande Zota avec agacement.

\- Un objet volant approche du palais.

\- Montrez-le-moi !

L'opérateur pianote et sur l'écran central une image apparaît.

\- Goldorak !

\- Colonel Niiva, fait Chronaris.

\- Oui maître ?

\- Je crois que l'instant est venu de voir l'efficacité de mon projet.

\- Entendu, répond-il en esquissant un sourire victorieux.

Le colonel se dirige vers une console libre et se met faire courir ses doigts dessus.

Dans le hangar secret, le toit commence à se séparer, les échafaudages s'écartent de l'œuf noir géant qui se met à ronronner.

Procius court dans le parc, un tir de rayon passe à quelque centimètre de lui quand une ombre familière passe au-dessus de lui. Tout en courant, le prince arrache la tenue blanche. Il continu de courir pendant que Goldorak change de trajectoire pour venir à la verticale du prince.

\- Métamorphose !

Procius revêt la combinaison de vol juste avant qu'un rayon jaune, en provenance de la parte inférieur de la soucoupe, ne vienne l'entourer. Il s'élève vers la soucoupe.

Le colonel Niiva se retourne vers Chronaris.

\- Maître. Tout est paré, annonce-t-il en lançant un regard dominateur au général.

\- Lancez le Gat !

Niiva actionne un bouton.

\- Le Gat, qu'est-ce donc, demande Zota.

\- Cela signifie : Giant Armored Trooper, répond Niiva. C'est notre seigneur qui l'a conçu.

\- Il nous faut une arme puissante pour vaincre Goldorak, ajoute Chronaris.

Le prince a rejoint le siège de pilotage de la soucoupe, il voit apparaître une nuée de navettes.

\- Voilà de quoi augmenter notre tableau de chasse. Et si nous en profitions aussi pour survoler le palais et détruire quelques canons antiaériens en même temps.

Goldorak fonce vers les navettes, les échanges de tirs commencent.

\- Magnavolt !

Les navettes frappées par les rayons se collent les unes aux autres avant d'exploser.

Le capitaine Logs arrive en courant au poste de commandement du vaisseau.

\- Vous êtes certain que les communications sont bien rétablies ? Goldorak serait sur Euphor !

\- Affirmatif ! Tout est en ordre, répond un soldat.

\- Faites décoller les navettes !

Goldorak s'approche du palais, Procius remarque une forme dans le parc.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose ?

L'œuf géant prend de l'altitude puis s'élance en direction du robot géant. Des rayons partent de l'avant de l'œuf.

Goldorak les évite de justesse juste au moment ou il détruit une défense antiaérienne.

\- Je ne sais pas trop ce que c'est, mais je crois, mon vieux Goldorak que nous allons devoir faire une omelette.

\- Cornofulgure !

Les cornes du robot se mettent à briller puis le rayon en forme d'éclair est projeté vers l'œuf géant. Aucune trace de dégâts sur la surface de l'œuf, mais celui-ci se met à briller. Il semble s'écarter, des formes sortent de la coquille pour former des pattes et une tête. L'œuf s'est transformé en une sorte de tortue noire avec des yeux en forme de rubis et une gueule remplit une longue dent acérée, chacune des pattes se termine sur quatre griffes tranchantes.

\- L'œuf ne devait plus être très frais vu ce qui vient d'en sortir.

Deux rayons rouges sont émis par les yeux de la tortue. Goldorak les évite, les deux machines se frôlent. Le Gat vire rapidement et projette une sorte de gaz vert sur la soucoupe. Les instruments de Goldorak sont parasités.

\- Transfère !

La gueule de la tortue tente de mordre l'aileron de la soucoupe, mais le manque de peu.

\- Autolargue !

Le robot quitte sa soucoupe pour toucher le sol, devant le palais, en écrasant un canon sous ses pieds. La tortue se pose puis se dresse sur ses pattes arrières, de son ventre sortent des câbles qui viennent s'enrouler autour de Goldorak. Tous les membres du robot se retrouvent ligotés, il tente de se libérer avec des contorsions, mais rien n'y fait. À l'intérieur du Gat, un mécanisme se met en fonction pour enrouler les câbles. Goldorak se retrouve attiré vers son adversaire, il lutte comme il peut, mais ses pieds raclent le sol. La tortue ouvre la gueule pour cracher des flammes.

Tous les regards du poste de commandement du palais sont fixés sur l'écran central qui retransmet le combat. Le colonel Niiva est tout sourire, Chronaris a les yeux brillants, on peut deviner que lui aussi sourit sous son masque.

\- La victoire nous appartient, déclare Niiva triomphateur.

\- Je le pense aussi, fait Chronaris. Mais le combat n'est pas fini. Malheureusement comme je l'ai déjà vu, Goldorak possède plein de ressource.

Le robot géant subit les flammes de la tortue, ses entraves ne veulent pas céder sous ses efforts.

\- C'est le moment de changer de tactique. Clavicogyre !

Les deux lames tranchantes quittent les épaules du robot pour venir couper les câbles. La tortue vacille à en perdre l'équilibre quand les filins rompent, elle se retrouve sur le dos en agitant ses membres.

\- Astérohaches !

Les clavicogyres s'assemblent pour former une hache à double tranchant. Goldorak lance l'arme, elle vient trancher les quatre pattes de la tortue. Pendant que l'arme reprend place sur Goldorak, la tête de la tortue rentre dans son corps avant de s'élever.

\- Fulguropoing!

Le poing droit du robot est propulsé contre l'œuf géant sur lequel il rebondit. Deux navettes passent au-dessus de Goldorak, le robot se retourne pour les suivre du regard. L'œuf profite de ce moment d'inattention pour bondir sur son adversaire, tout en se remettant à l'endroit. De la partie inférieure de l'œuf surgissent trois énormes piques rouges, l'œuf percute Goldorak dans le dos, il tombe sur le ventre alors que les piques rouges se plantent dans le sol autour de son torse, rapidement l'œuf descend pour se plaquer sur le dos du robot. Celui-ci tente de se relever en vain.

Au poste de commandement du palais, la tension est palpable.

\- Il est à notre merci, jubile Niiva.

\- Ne crions pas trop vite victoire, modère Chronaris.

Un bruit de métal contraint résonne, les deux machines s'affrontent dans un duel de force, l'une tente de se relever, l'autre de la garder au sol.

\- Je n'y arriverais pas de cette façon. Body Repulsor !

Une boule de couleur arc-en-ciel se forme autour de Goldorak.

Le mode de fonctionnement est semblable au Retrolaser, mais au lieu d'être un rayon sortant du torse du robot, le Body Repulsor entoure complètement Goldorak pour repousser son ennemi dans toutes les directions.

L'œuf s'écarte légèrement du dos du robot, des grincements s'entendent. La distance augmente lentement, mais pas suffisamment pour que Goldorak puisse se libérer.

\- Ce ne sera pas suffisant, constate Procius.

Le prince actionne quelques boutons pour faire venir la soucoupe porteuse.

\- Planitron !

Les deux disques dentés quittent leurs supports, ils entament deux des piques.

\- Megavolt !

Les rayons bleutés partent de la soucoupe pour frapper les deux piques abîmés. L'effet est quasi immédiat, les deux piques se brisent, l'œuf est projeté dans le ciel.

Goldorak se retourne sur le dos, il coupe le Body Repulsor pendant que l'œuf plonge sur lui.

\- Excalium !

Une lame énergétique surgit de la main droite du robot. Le Gat vient s'embrocher dessus, d'un geste rapide, Goldorak le coupe en deux. Chacun de morceau s'écrase au sol en soulevant un nuage de poussière avant d'exploser. Un nuage de fumée masque la vue.

\- Cabré !

Goldorak surgit du nuage.

\- Récupération !

Personne ne bouge au poste de commandement, l'ambiance est tendue.

\- Détruit, hurle Chronaris. Je savais que Goldorak était plein de ressource, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il batte ma création aussi facilement.

\- Que les navettes attaquent, ordonne Zota. Il ne faut pas qu'il quitte la planète !

Procius a regagné le poste de pilotage de la soucoupe, des navettes sont en approche.

\- Je ne dois pas traîner. Je dois regagner la base rapidement.

\- Parasitaire !

Un nuage mauve sort de l'arrière de la soucoupe, le gaz émit brouille les radars et masque la trajectoire de Goldorak.

\- Mégamach ! Missiles fantômes !

Le prince actionne aussi le brouillage des satellites.

Le capitaine Logs bondit de son siège sur la passerelle. Il suivait la progression de Goldorak quand tous les écrans se sont coupés pour ne diffuser que des parasites.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?!

Goldorak arrive sur la face cachée de la Lune, il s'engouffre dans le tunnel qui le conduit au hangar.

\- Encore une mission de réussite, fait le prince. Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi je ne serais pas contre un bon repas et une bonne douche.

Chronaris est dans ses appartements, il est visiblement contrarié.

\- Il a vaincu mon Gat, je m'y attendais un peu, mais pas avec une telle facilité ! Je sais pourtant de quoi est capable Goldorak pour l'avoir affronté, j'étais certain de n'avoir fait aucune erreur de conception ! J'ai évité de faire les mêmes erreurs que Véga avec ses Golgoths. Ce n'est rien, le prochain Gat sera plus perfectionné !

C'est le milieu de la nuit, Actarus et Vénusia sont dans leur lit quand subitement, il se met à gémir et a transpiré. Le roi commence à s'agiter dans le lit, ses gémissements devinent plus fort, ce qui réveille la reine. Vénusia s'assoit dans le lit.

\- Actarus, fait-elle doucement.

Ce dernier continu à geindre.

\- Actarus !

Toujours aucune réaction, Vénusia secoue son conjoint. Actarus ouvre les yeux.

\- Vénusia ! Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui pourquoi ?

\- Tu es tout en sueur et tu gémissais dans ton sommeil.

Actarus passe une main sur son visage et constate qu'elle est tout humide.

\- Ce n'est rien, sûrement un mauvais rêve.

\- Tu en es certain, demande-t-elle avec suspicion.

\- Mais oui, répond Actarus en lui faisant un grand sourire. Allez rendors-toi.

Vénusia plonge son regard dans celui d'Actarus avant de s'allonger. Distraitement, le roi masse son bras droit avant de se tourner sur le côté et fermer les yeux.

FIN

\- 23 -


	5. Chapter 5

GOLDORAK : LA GUERRE D'EUPHOR

LA GUERRE D'EUPHOR Episode 05

Le jour se lève sur le palais d'Euphor, mais déjà une activité y est présente. Le personnel de nettoyage et les cuisines sont en effervescence. Le Soleil illumine les jardins qui brillent sous la rosée. La nature se réveille lentement, tout pourrait être idyllique si ce n'était les installations militaires entourant le palais.

Dans les jardins, une forme observe le palais, elle s'avance en se cachant dans la végétation. La chose a une apparence humanoïde sous sa combinaison moulante de couleur verte. La forme approche encore du palais, elle prend des clichés du palais et des défenses, non loin de là, une patrouille sort du palais, la forme en profite pour s'y introduire. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle avance avec prudence, plusieurs fois elle se dissimule à temps pour éviter des soldats blancs.

Le général Zota se dirige vers la salle de commandement quand il remarque une forme verte dans le couloir, il plisse les yeux tout en portant sa main droite sur son arme.

\- Qui est là ?

Aucune réponse. Le général sort son arme.

\- Si vous ne répondez pas, je vais faire feu.

La forme prend la fuite.

\- Intrusion dans le palais, hurle le général. Déclencher l'alarme.

Une sirène retentit dans le palais, des soldats envahissent les couloirs. La forme bondit pour traverser une fenêtre, elle se retrouve dans le parc, elle se met à courir vers l'extrémité. Des patrouilles arrivent dans le parc et se mettent à ouvrir le feu sur la forme. Elle se dirige vers un bosquet où elle disparaît. Quelques secondes plus tard, une minuscule navette grise en décolle.

Le général a rejoint le poste de commandement, sur un écran il voit la navette qui décolle.

\- Détruisez-la ! Il ne faut pas qu'elle s'échappe.

Les canons antiaériens se mettent instantanément en action, mais la minuscule navette s'éloigne du palais.

\- Lancer des navettes à sa poursuite !

Rapidement, le ciel au dessus du palais se trouve rempli de chasseurs poursuivant l'intrus.

Sur la base lunaire, le lieutenant Rola prend son poste, il remarque du mouvement dans les vaisseaux assurant le blocus de la planète.

\- C'est étrange. Je me demande bien ce qu'il se passe.

Il se met à pianoter sur sa console.

La navette-espionne arrive dans l'espace, ses poursuivants ne cessent de tirer dessus, la mini navette évite les tirs en virevoltant dans tous les sens sans pouvoir riposter, car à la vue de sa petitesse elle ne doit pas être équipé de système d'armement.

\- Alors, que vous arrive-t-il, demande la capitaine Yamato.

\- Je n'en suis pas sûr, mais j'ai l'impression que les navettes de Chronaris poursuivent un vaisseau inconnu, répond Rola.

\- Une évasion ?

\- Aucune idée, vu la taille de la navette, je pencherais plus pour un vaisseau-espion.

\- Un drone ?

\- Possible, quoique les manœuvres pour éviter les tirs sont bien trop rapides pour être commandé à distance.

Procius a lui aussi été averti, il est arrivé dans la pièce pendant la conversation.

\- Le seul moyen de la savoir est d'aller l'assister, lance le prince.

\- Et si c'était un piège, remarque le capitaine Knoch.

\- Le seul moyen de le savoir c'est d'y aller, lance le prince en quittant la pièce en courant.

La mini navette est toujours sous les tirs, le pilote commence à fatiguer, car ses manœuvres se font moins adroite.

Le prince arrive dans le hangar.

\- Métamorphose !

Il revêt sa combinaison de vol tout en courant.

La navette-espionne est rattrapée par les chasseurs de Chronaris, un tir l'atteint au niveau des moteurs, elle explose immédiatement.

Procius bondit dans Goldorak, l'interface de pilotage vient le recouvrir.

\- Goldorak paré au décollage !

\- Inutile, annonce tristement Yamato. La navette a été détruite.

\- Nous ne saurons jamais qui était à bord de cette navette et c'est intention, soupire le prince en relevant la visière de son casque.

\- Serait-il possible qu'une planète s'inquiète de notre sort, questionne Yamato.

\- Il ne faut pas l'écarter.

\- La navette a été détruite, annonce un soldat dans la salle de commandement du palais.

\- Quel dommage ! J'aurais voulu interroger son pilote. A-t-elle été envoyée par Goldorak ou par quelqu'un d'autre ? Comment a-t-elle pu arriver, jusque ici, sans être repéré ?

Le général s'installe à un poste et commence à visionner les enregistrements sur la mini navette.

\- Conception assez standard, constate-t-il. Aucune marque de visible sur le fuselage. Sûrement fabriqué avec des matériaux absorbant les ondes radars. Bref, rien ne révélant sa provenance.

Actarus contemple le ciel au travers de la fenêtre virtuelle de leur quartier de détention.

\- Déjà levé ! Que regardes-tu comme cela, demande Phénicia en entrant dans la pièce.

\- Il y a eu du mouvement, il y a quelques minutes.

\- Et alors, rien de surprenant.

\- À travers la porte, j'ai vaguement entendu parler les soldats d'une intrusion.

\- Une intrusion ! Mais qui…, fait Phénicia subitement inquiète.

\- C'est ce que je me pose comme question. Les canons ont tiré et des navettes ont décollé. D'ailleurs les voilà de retour.

Sa sœur se précipite à la fenêtre.

\- Il n'y a que des navettes, constate-t-elle.

\- Je me demande bien ce qui a provoqué un tel affolement.

\- Bonjour, fait Vénusia en se frottant les yeux.

\- Eh bien ! On dirait que tu as mal dormi, constate Phénicia.

\- C'est la faute à ton frère, depuis quelques jours, il a des nuits agitées.

Phénicia se retourne vers Actarus.

\- Que t'arrive-t-il ?

\- Rien, je fais juste des mauvais rêves.

\- Juste des mauvais rêves, fait-elle suspicieuse.

\- Et il gémit beaucoup, ajoute Vénusia

\- Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? Je te trouve un peu pâle.

\- Mais non, je vous assure que je vais bien, répond le roi en souriant.

Le général Zota pénètre dans la salle du trône, face à lui sur le centre de l'estrade se tient Chronaris entouré de deux gardes portant une tenue argentée.

\- Approche, ordonne le Tyran.

Le général s'avance avec une certaine appréhension, il s'incline une fois arrivé devant le trône.

\- Que c'est-il passé ce matin ?

\- Une intrusion au palais.

\- Encore ! Comment cela est-il encore possible ! Je croyais que la sécurité du palais avait été revue !

\- C'est le cas votre seigneurie…

\- Ce n'est pas suffisant si on rentre dans ce palais aussi facilement.

\- Je suis conscient. Une enquête est ouverte pour découvrir la faille. De nouveau, l'organisation de la sécurité va être corrigée.

\- J'y compte bien ! Avons-nous une idée de l'intrus ? Encore Goldorak ?

\- Nous l'ignorons, la navette-espionne a malencontreusement été détruite lors de son interception. Je doute qu'il s'agisse du pilote de Goldorak.

\- Aurait-il trouvé des alliés ?

\- Il ne faut pas l'écarter.

\- Tu peux disposer !

Zota ne se fait pas prier et quitte la pièce. La porte s'est à peine refermée sur le général que surgit, de derrière une tenture à l'arrière du trône, le colonel Niiva.

\- C'est à moi que vous devriez confier cette tâche, annonce-t-il.

\- Nous verrons cela, pour le moment vous êtes en charge de la réalisation des Gats.

\- _« Un jour, j'occuperais la place du général, se dit Niiva. Tôt ou tard ! »_

\- Justement, où en est la conception ?

\- Nous avons pratiquement achevé le montage.

\- Parfait ! Espérons que Goldorak ne se montre pas trop vite.

Procius se tient à côté de lieutenant Rola dans la salle de commandement de la Lune.

\- Où la navette a-t-elle été détruite ?

Le lieutenant désigne un point sur son écran.

\- Y a-t-il moyen de récupérer des débris ?

\- Je crains fort que cela soit impossible. Cette zone est dans la zone de détection du blocus. J'ignore comment cette navette a pu atteindre la planète sans se faire repérer, et même par nous !

\- Dommage, grimace le prince. J'aurais bien aimé connaître l'origine de cette navette.

\- Je crois que vous n'êtes pas le seul à s'intéresser à ces débris.

\- Comment ?

Rola désigne sur l'écran quatre navettes et un vaisseau plus important s'approchant de la zone.

\- Cela voudrait dire que même eux ignorent d'où provient cette navette.

Le général suit avec attention la récupération des débris depuis son bureau.

\- Espérons quand analysant les débris, je pourrais découvrir l'origine de ce bâtiment.

Sur le moniteur, les navettes se trouvent près des débris, la plus grosse s'approche encore un peu plus, la proue s'ouvre et un instant après, les débris sont comme aspirés à l'intérieur. Le devant se referme puis les navettes prennent la direction de la planète.

Actarus et Phénicia jouent aux échecs pendant que Vénusia tricote quand la porte de leur prison s'ouvre. Deux soldats blancs pointent leurs armes avant d'entrer, dans l'encadrement de la porte se tient Chronaris avec sa panthère à ses côtés. Le tyran ne rentre pas dans la pièce, il reste dans le couloir.

\- Tiens ! De la visite, il y avait longtemps, lance Phénicia. Si seulement vous nous aviez prévenus, nous aurions pu préparer quelque chose.

Chronaris regarde la reine honorifique.

\- Malgré la détention, vous êtes toujours piquante à ce que je constate, rétorque le tyran.

\- Je ne pense pas que vous soyez venu nous rendre une visite de politesse, intervient Actarus en venant se placer non loin de la porte.

Deux gardes argentés viennent entourer Chronaris en pointant une arme de poing.

\- En effet, je voulais savoir si vous aviez des alliés autres que le pilote de Goldorak.

\- Vous pensez sérieusement que je vais répondre à une telle question ? Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi cette question ?

\- Vous avez sûrement remarqué, comment dire, une certaine agitation ce matin.

\- En effet, des tirs antiaériens et le décollage de navette.

Les yeux de Chronaris se plissent légèrement.

\- Tout ceci à cause d'un visiteur importun. Ce dernier a été intercepté avant de quitter la planète, mais il est malencontreusement décédé, ce qui fait que nous ne savons pas à qui renvoyer le corps.

\- Je crains que nous ne puissions vous aider. Nous ignorons qui aurait bien pu envoyer ce visiteur.

\- Cela ne fait rien. Nous arriverons bien à la découvrir un jour ou l'autre.

Le tyran tourne les talons, les soldats blancs quittent la pièce.

\- Tu y crois à son histoire de « visiteur », demande Phénicia.

\- Une chose est sûre, il c'est produit quelque chose ce matin.

\- Tu crois qu'une planète aurait décidé de nous venir en aide ?

\- Je l'ignore, en tout cas quelqu'un d'autre s'inquiète du sort de la planète. Il y a un nouveau joueur dans la partie, répond Actarus en fronçant les sourcils.

Le prince est assis à une table du réfectoire, il est perdu dans ses pensées, la tasse qu'il tient dans les mains est froide.

\- _« Qui a bien pu envoyer cette navette ? Pourrais-je avoir de l'aide pour combattre Chronaris ? Mais comment le savoir ? La navette a été détruite, celui qui a commandité son envoi n'aura jamais de rapport. Va-t-il envoyer une seconde navette ou laissera-t-il tomber ? »_

\- Vous voulez que je vous réchauffe votre boisson, demande le commis se tenant devant la table.

\- Comment ?

\- Votre tasse est froide.

Procius regarde sa tasse qu'il tient serrée dans ses mains, il n'a rien bu.

\- Non merci, répond-il. J'aime bien boire froid de temps à autre.

Le commis s'éloigne et continue de débarrasser les tables. Le prince boit d'un seul trait sa tasse avant de se lever.

- _« Beaucoup de questions sans réponse, se dit-il en sortant. »_

Le colonel Niiva affiche un sourire satisfait, il contemple un nouvel œuf sombre dans le hangar secret.

\- Tu m'en diras des nouvelles, Goldorak. Je ne pense pas que tu réussiras à la vaincre cette fois !

Une équipe de soldat le regarde.

\- Remettez-vous au travail ! Il y a encore beaucoup à faire !

Les soldats sursautent avant de reprendre leur labeur.

\- Grâce à mon travail sur les Gats, je vais enfin être récompensé par notre maître et Zota ne sera plus qu'un souvenir !

Chronaris marche dans les couloirs du palais en compagnie de sa panthère et de ses gardes argentées.

\- _« Voilà qui pourrait être plus que gênant si Goldorak recevait de l'aide d'une ou plusieurs planètes de la galaxie de Véga. Pourrais-je faire face à une plus grande force ? »_

Le général Zota prend sa navette personnelle, à tête d'aigle, pour rejoindre le vaisseau amiral en orbite autour de la planète. À son arrivée, il est accueilli par le capitaine du bâtiment qui est aussi son ami.

\- As-tu déjà les résultats des analyses, questionne le général immédiatement.

\- Aucun. Je t'attendais pour t'accompagner aux laboratoires.

\- Mettons-nous en route immédiatement !

Les deux hommes se mettent à marcher côte à côte.

\- Iras-tu voir ton fils, demande Logs alors qu'ils marchent dans un couloir.

\- Si j'en ai le temps, répond le général avec agacement.

\- Je dois te dire, il était très inquiet quand il y a eu cette tempête.

\- Je sais, j'ai parlé avec lui en vidéo.

\- Bien, tu préfères commencer par le laboratoire technique ou biologique ?

\- Biologique !? Vous avez récupéré le corps ?

\- Corps est un bien grand mot, nous avons récupéré les restes d'une forme de vie.

\- Commençons par les débris de la navette, ensuite le corps.

Le capitaine Logs s'avance vers une porte, celle-ci coulisse, les deux hommes entrent dans une salle remplie de débris.

\- Professeur Hagi ! Professeur Hagi, vous êtes là, demande Logs.

Une boule couleur chair, d'environ un mètre de diamètre, surgit des débris. De chaque côté de la boule se trouve un bras d'une trentaine de centimètres. La boule s'approche des deux hommes, on peut voir deux yeux félins, une bouche et deux trous pour le nez.

\- Capitaine Logs et… , fait la boule.

\- Le Général Zota, précise le capitaine.

La boule bascule légèrement vers l'avant pour saluer.

\- Vous avez analysé les débris, demande le capitaine.

\- Vous pouvez nous donner l'origine de cette navette, ajoute Zota.

\- Voyez-vous Messieurs, les composants de cette navette sont assez standard, déclare-le professeur. Les matériaux composant sa coque sont à base d'alliage utilisés dans plusieurs galaxies et son équipement électronique que nous avons pu reconstituer est des plus répandus dans ce système. Je suis dans l'impossibilité de vous donner son origine, malheureusement.

\- Espérons que nous aurons plus de chance avec le corps que vous avez récupéré, soupire le général.

\- Merci professeur Hagi, fait Logs avant de quitter la pièce avec le général.

Les deux hommes traversent le couloir pour pénétrer dans une pièce ressemblant à une salle d'autopsie. Un humanoïde en combinaison rouge se tient devant une table en acier, sur laquelle repose une forme calcinée.

\- Docteur Syri, fait Logs. Que pouvez-vous nous dire sur… cette chose.

L'humanoïde retire son masque chirurgical puis ses gants. Il ressemble à un humain si ce n'est ses yeux son complètement vert.

\- Cette chose, comme vous dites, est en réalité les restes d'un synthétique, annonce le docteur.

\- Un synthétique ? Qu'est-ce donc, demande le général.

\- C'est un Être crée artificiellement en laboratoire à partir de diverses souches et donc la croissance est accéléré, leur durée de vie peu aller de quelques heures a quelques jours.

\- Vous pouvez déterminer où il a été conçu ?

\- C'est impossible, car tous les marqueurs spécifiques génétiques sont gommés dans l'ADN. Il aurait très bien pu être fabriqué dans l'un de nos vaisseaux comme dans une autre galaxie qu'il serait impossible de le savoir.

\- Nous voici revenus au point de départ, soupir Zota. Nous ignorons toujours son but et qui a envoyé cette navette.

Le général sort de la pièce, il est rattrapé par Logs.

\- Vas-tu voir ton fils, demande le capitaine.

Zota lève les yeux au plafond avant de répondre.

\- J'ai un peu de temps devant moi. Sais-tu où il peut se trouver ?

\- Sûrement dans sa cabine, il n'a pas beaucoup d'autres endroits où aller.

Procius est allongé de côté sur son lit, il contemple Euphor sur le moniteur se trouvant au mur.

\- _« Dire que quand j'étais sur Terre, je me plaignais des attaques incessantes des forces de Véga. Maintenant, c'est moi qui cherche un plan pour attaquer l'envahisseur. Il faut que je lance une attaque pour détruire leur défense, mais cette navette-espionne change les cartes. Mais sa destruction signifie que celui ou ceux qui l'ont envoyé n'auront jamais son rapport. Que vont-ils faire ? Attendre ou envoyer une autre navette ? Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne peux pas me permettre d'attendre une hypothétique aide pour libérer Euphor. »_

Le prince se lève, il sent quelque chose au niveau de son nez, il y porte sa main. L'extrémité de ses doigts est recouverte de sang.

\- Encore ces saignements de nez ! Il va falloir que j'aille voir quand même l'un des médecins de la base.

Il se dirige vers la salle de bain.

Le général Zota se tient devant la porte de son fils, il est hésitant. Il a le poing levé prés à frapper à la porte.

\- _« Que vais-je bien pouvoir lui dire ? »_

La porte s'ouvre, le fils du général et surpris tout comme lui qui à toujours le poing lever.

\- Père !

\- Zeka, fait le général en abaissant sa main. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien. J'ignorais que vous étiez à bord.

\- Je ne fais que passer, je suis ici pour le travail…

\- Comme toujours, remarque son fils en faisant la moue.

\- Laisse-moi finir ! Mais j'en profite pour venir te voir avant de repartir pour le palais.

\- Je vois, juste une visite express. Je ne mérite pas plus d'attention, fait Zeka en se retournant pour revenir dans sa chambre.

\- Ne dis pas cela, répond le général en entrant dans la pièce. Je sais que tu as l'impression que tu ne comptes pas pour moi, mais c'est faux, c'est juste qu'en ce moment, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à t'accorder.

\- Comme d'habitude ! Chronaris passe avant tout ! C'est lui que tu sers. Il y a toujours quelque chose à faire pour lui. Une nouvelle planète à conquérir ! Une nouvelle ligne de défense a installé ! Moi je passe après tout cela ! J'en ai assez, hurle Zeka en lançant un regard rempli de colère vers son père.

Ce dernier lui décoche une claque.

\- Zeka ! Il suffit !

L'adolescent se frotte la joue avec des larmes plein les yeux.

\- Cette crise d'adolescence doit cesser ! Tu n'es plus un enfant, essaies de te comporter en homme et de comprendre les sacrifices que j'ai faits pour toi !

\- J'ai déjà entendu cette histoire plein de fois, cesse de me répéter toujours la même chose. Tu nous as peut-être sauvés, mais tu n'es plus toi-même ! Tu es le serviteur d'un tyran ! Tu ne vaux pas mieux que lui, toi aussi tu es devenu un monstre !

Une nouvelle gifle s'abat sur les joues du jeune homme.

\- Je suis désolé, fait le général. Mais je ne peux pas te laisser dire. Tu as peut-être raison sur certains points. Tu as beau être mon fils, mais je ne peux pas te laisser insulter notre seigneur.

Zeka lance un regard de défie en direction son père.

\- Inutile de me défier ! Je pars, tu as gâché le temps que je pouvais t'accorder !

Le général se retourne et quitte la pièce. Une fois la porte refermer, il s'immobilise, de l'autre coté son fils tombe à genoux et se met a pleuré. Zota tremble, il ne supporte pas d'entendre les pleurs de son fils et s'éloigne. Il regagne rapidement sa navette, sans dire au revoir à son ami, et s'envole vers la planète.

Le général Zota est dans son bureau, il examine la nouvelle organisation de la sécurité du palais sur son ordinateur quand Chronaris apparaît sur l'écran.

\- Zota !

\- Oui maître.

\- Qu'en est-il de la réorganisation des défenses ?

\- Je finis d'y mettre les dernières touches.

\- Bien. Et en ce qui concerne cette navette ?

\- Malheureusement, nous ne pouvons tirer aucune information probante de ces débris.

\- J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait un corps.

\- _« Zut, pense le général. »_ C'était un être artificiel, impossible de trouver son origine.

\- Je vois, répond Chronaris songeur.

\- Tout a été prévu pour qu'il soit impossible de remonter au commanditaire.

\- J'avais compris !

\- Désolé maître, je ne voulais pas me montrer présomptueux.

\- J'en suis certain. Je te laisse réorganiser les défenses.

Chronaris disparaît de l'écran. Dans la pièce d'à côté, Aliéna a entendu toute la conversation, elle décide d'en informer la famille royale.

Dans sa geôle, Actarus entretient sa forme physique en faisant des exercices dans sa chambre, il est en train de faire des pompes, mais il a quelque difficulté pour les faire. Il se sent légèrement affaibli par rapport à son habitude, il se dit que ce sont sûrement les effets de la détention et le manque d'air frais qui amoindrissent ses forces. Alors qu'il n'émanait aucun bruit de la pièce principale, soudain de la musique se fait entendre puis on frappe à la porte, Vénusia apparaît.

\- Aliéna nous apporte de nouvelles lectures, vient choisir ce que tu veux, fait-elle.

\- Cela peut attendre que je finisse ma série ?

Vénusia s'avance et saisit le roi par le col de son maillot.

\- Ça ne peut pas attendre ! Mais ! Tu es tout en sueur ! Tu fais de l'exercice depuis combien de temps ?

\- J'ai commencé, il n'y a pas très longtemps, répond Actarus.

\- Je ne te crois pas, répond Vénusia. Je ne t'ai jamais vu autant en sueur quand tu fais tes petits exercices. Tu as de la chance que nous n'avons pas le temps pour que j'éclaircisse cela. Va te donner un coup de frais et rejoint nous !

La reine sort de la chambre non sans avoir demandé au roi de se dépêcher. Actarus se dirige vers le cabinet de toilette en retirant son maillot. Il se passe un rapide coup de gant puis ressort vêtu d'un peignoir. Quand il arrive dans la pièce principale, il découvre les trois femmes assises autour de la table avec devant chacune d'elles une pile de livres.

\- Ha ! Le voilà enfin, lance Phénicia. Allez, viens choisir ce que tu veux lire, lance-t-elle en lui faisant signe de se taire.

Actarus s'installe à table, les femmes approchent leurs visages comme pour parler à voix basse, le roi fait de même.

\- Je ne sais pas si vous avez vu quelque chose ce matin, commence Aliéna en chuchotant. Mais un espion s'est introduit dans le palais.

\- Un espion, font en cœur Vénusia et Phénicia.

\- A-t-il été capturé , demande Actarus.

\- Non, d'après ce que j'ai compris sa navette a été détruite. Ils ont retrouvé un corps, mais ils n'ont rien pu en tirer, car c'était un être artificiel et la navette n'est pas identifiable.

\- Ce n'est pas plus mal.

Les femmes dévisagent le roi.

\- Pas d'identification possible donc pas de représailles possible.

\- Oui, mais nous ignorons qui veut nous venir en aide, remarque Phénicia.

\- Vous ne pensez pas qu'il a été envoyé par qui vous savez, demande Aliéna.

\- Peut-être, admet le roi après un moment de réflexion. Mais dans quel but ? Et où aurait-il trouvé la navette et l'être artificiel ?

\- Il reçoit peut-être de l'aide, fait avec espoir Aliéna.

\- Possible.

Ils entendent que quelqu'un touche à la porte, ils s'assoient rapidement. Deux soldats blancs entrent avec leurs armes.

\- Voilà, lance Aliéna. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, fait-elle en se levant. Je repasserais bientôt avec d'autres bouquins.

La fille du chambellan attrape son chariot de livre puis le pousse vers la porte et se retourne pour lancer.

\- N'hésitez pas à m'appeler si vous finissez vos livres avant.

\- En souhaitant qu'il soit à mon goût, fait Actarus en regardant la pile de livres qu'il n'a pas choisi devant lui.

Aliéna sort de la pièce, les soldats font de même puis verrouillent la porte.

Le prince est dans ses quartiers, il étudie les cartes d'Euphor.

\- Ce serait bien de pouvoir installer un camp sur la planète.

Il est interrompu dans ses pensées à voix haute par un signal sonore lui indiquant un appel, il appuie sur un bouton sur son bureau.

\- Ici Procius.

\- Vite, lance la voix de Rola. Mettez-vous sur le canal vingt-cinq !

Le prince s'approche du moniteur au mur et le bascule sur le canal indiqué, sur l'écran apparaît Chronaris.

\- … peuple de la galaxie de Véga, je suis Chronaris, souverain de la planète Euphor. Je m'adresse à vous aujourd'hui, car je suis mécontent. L'une ou plusieurs planètes du système ont décidé de m'envoyer un espion.

L'image change, on peut voir brièvement les débris de la navette et le corps calciné.

\- Voici ce qui reste de l'espion et de sa navette. Toutes nouvelles intrusions de ce genre subiront le même sort. Comme sommer, précédemment, je vous demande juste de reconnaître mon droit a régné sur Euphor. Je me suis montré magnanime en laissant la vie sauve aux anciens dirigeants, mais cela pourrait bien changer si on me provoque à nouveau, leurs têtes pourraient bien tomber.

Le général Zota assiste au discours dans son bureau.

\- C'est de l'inconscience ! Il provoque les autres mondes ! S'ils s'unissent, c'en est fini de nous ! Nous ne pourrons jamais résister, mais qu'est-ce qui lui passe par la tête.

Il remarque sur son écran une communication en attente, il appuie sur un bouton et l'écran se divise en deux. Sur la seconde partie apparaît l'image du capitaine Logs.

\- Tu étais au courant de ça, questionne le capitaine.

\- Je le découvre tout comme toi.

\- Tu réalises ce que cela veut dire ?

\- Oh que oui.

\- Jamais nous ne pourrons faire face…

\- Je le sais, soupire Zota.

\- Vous voilà prévenu, continue le tyran. Maintenant, je vais m'adresser à quelqu'un en particulier. À celui qui pilote Goldorak.

Dans son bureau, Procius grimace d'inquiétude.

\- Tout comme les planètes que je viens d'avertir. Tes attaques vont avoir des répercussions, peut-être sur les anciens gouvernants ou sur la population.

Le prince sert les poings.

\- Sauf si tu te présentes devant moi dans trois jours à midi. Je te laisse trois jours de réflexion pour te montrer ma magnanimité. Dans trois jours à midi ! Choisi bien, conclut Chronaris.

\- Trois jours ! Comment vais-je me sortir de cette situation, lance Procius.

Un peu partout sur Euphor un vent d'inquiétude et de colère se répand, de petits groupes se forment et les conversations vont bon train.

La famille royale a assisté elle aussi au discourt.

\- C'est dommage, lance Phénicia en s'effondrant sur le canapé.

\- Quoi, demande Vénusia.

\- Elle me plaisait bien ma tête, répond la reine honorifique.

\- Si tu crois que c'est le moment de plaisanter !

Actarus reste silencieux, il masse distraitement son bras droit.

Procius est toujours debout devant l'écran quand les capitaines Yamato et Knoch y entrent essoufflés.

\- Prince, que comptez-vous faire, demande Knoch.

\- Vous n'allez pas vous rendre sur Euphor, s'inquiète Yamato.

\- Nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'option, répond le prince.

\- Mais vous allez être capturé, lance Knoch. Alors, qui libèrera la planète ?

\- Cette histoire d'espion n'a fait qu'aggraver la chose, constate Yamato.

\- Tout comme moi vous saviez que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que le peuple et ma famille soient menacés. Cela a juste accéléré la chose.

\- C'est… C'est possible, admet Yamato.

\- Ne serait-ce pas plus simple de trouver qui a envoyé cet espion, demande Knoch.

\- Et comment voulez-vous procéder, questionne le prince. Vous voulez lancer un appel sur toutes les fréquences ? Ou faire le tour de toutes les planètes de la galaxie ? Vous voulez une navette ?

\- Il doit bien y avoir un moyen…

\- Laissez-moi, je dois réfléchir.

Le chambellan et sa fille sont dans leur quartier dans l'aile dite des « domestiques », c'est là qu'ils ont assisté hagard au discourt du tyran.

\- Qu'allons-nous devenir, pleurniche le chambellan en se tenant la tête à deux mains.

Aliéna, une fois le choc passé, se précipite dans sa chambre et ouvre tous ses placards.

\- Je dois avoir ce qu'il faut, dit-elle en fouillant dans les meubles.

Son père vient à sa porte avec inquiétude.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je sais ce que je fais, répond-elle la tête dans une armoire.

\- C'est bien ce qui me fait peur !

La jeune femme sort la tête et adresse un grand sourire à son père.

\- Ai-je déjà fait quelque chose de stupide ?

\- Je préfère ne pas répondre, déclare le chambellan en s'éloignant.

Le tyran Chronaris est dans son bureau, sa panthère mécanique est allongée à ses pieds, entre le colonel Niiva.

\- Vous m'avez fait demander maître ?

\- Oui Niiva. Où en est le Gat ?

\- Il est achevé. Si Goldorak se montre, le Gat est près à le recevoir et plutôt deux fois qu'une !

\- J'y compte bien ! Je ne peux pas admettre un échec !

\- Je vous informe que le prochain Gat est déjà en chantier.

La panthère lève la tête et regarde Niiva.

\- Même si cela sera inutile, s'empresse d'ajouter le colonel.

\- Tu peux disposer.

Le colonel sort de la pièce. La panthère se lève et s'approche du siège de Chronaris pour réclamer des caresses.

\- Je suis impatient de te voir Goldorak, toi et ton pilote allez être à ma merci, s'exclame-t-il avant d'éclater de rire.

Le lendemain, des commerces restent fermés dans la capitale, des groupes se forment dans les lieux publics, des cultivateurs cessent de travailler comme d'autres professions. Le général est contrarié en lisant ces informations dans un rapport.

\- C'est ce que je craignais, lance-t-il.

Il repose la tablette sur le bureau avant de se lever pour arpenter la pièce.

\- Il fallait bien se douter que la population allait protester un jour où l'autre à notre invasion, mais la déclaration de Chronaris a accéléré la chose. Il manquerait plus qu'une révolte éclate !

Le général s'immobilise.

\- Il faut que j'avertisse Chronaris du danger, mais va-t-il en tenir compte ?

Zota frappe du poing le coin du bureau tout proche.

Chronaris est en train de prendre son petit déjeuner dans sa chambre plongée dans une pénombre laissant le visage du tyran dans l'obscurité.

\- Qu'as-tu d'aussi urgent à me dire pour venir troubler mon petit-déjeuner, demande le tyran en saisissant un fruit d'une main.

Une goutte de transpiration pointe sur la tempe du général. Un léger craquement indique que le tyran vient de mordre dans le fruit.

\- Voilà maître, des rapports indique qu'une grande partie de la population a cessé le travail. De petits groupes se forment et discutent de l'invasion. Je crains qu'une révolte monte et…

\- Une révolte ! Ha ha ha ! Inutile de t'inquiéter pour si peu ! C'est juste un mouvement de foule qui passera dans quelques jours. Et même si nous arrivons à une révolte et bien nous la materons !

\- _« J'aimerais être aussi confiant que lui, mais si une révolte éclate où va-t-il trouver les forces pour l'éradiquer ? À croire qu'il dispose d'une force armée conséquente ou inépuisable ! Mais ce n'est pas le cas à ma connaissance ! »_

\- Tu as tort de t'en faire pour si peu, continue le tyran.

\- Je le souhaite seigneur. Mais les professions agricoles ont aussi cessé le travail. Nous risquons de manquer rapidement de nourriture.

\- Idiot ! Tu crois que le peuple va se laisser mourir de faim ? Ils reprendront le travail d'ici peu d'eux-mêmes pour pouvoir se nourrir ! Et si ce n'est pas le cas, nous enverrons des garnisons pour les obliger à reprendre leurs tâches !

\- Je souhaite de tout cœur que vous ayez raison.

\- Laisse-moi maintenant, que je finisse de manger tranquillement.

Le général se retourne puis se dirige vers la porte, son visage est contrarié.

\- _« Me cache-t-il des choses pour être aussi confiant ou est-il inconscient du danger, se demande Zota. »_

Actarus a fini ses exercices physiques quotidiens, il ressent de plus en plus de difficulté pour les faire. Il se dirige vers la salle de bain en commençant à retirer ses vêtements.

\- _« Décidément, la détention ne me réussit pas, ou alors c'est la vieillesse, se dit-il en pénétrant dans la douche. »_

Il ressort de la cabine quelques minutes plus tard, il porte une serviette enroulée autour de sa taille, il se plante devant le miroir pour se raser. Il essuie la buée sur la glace avant de se recouvrir les joues de mousse, pendant qu'il se rase, une chose attire son regard sur son bras droit. Une fois qu'il a fini son rasage, il nettoie complètement le miroir pour voir la chose qui a attiré son regard, une trace rouge sur son bras. Il baisse son regard et avec sa main gauche fait pivoter légèrement son bras droit, une fine zébrure rouge est apparut.

\- Voilà donc la cause de mon mal-être, soupire le roi. Je savais bien qu'un jour ou l'autre elle reviendrait, mais le moment est mal choisi.

Actarus saisit des vêtements propres pour se couvrir.

\- Pourvu que j'ai assez de temps, et pourquoi ma blessure au Lasernium s'est-elle réveillée maintenant ? Ce n'est pas à cause de la récente tempête ? Elle n'était pas des plus violentes que nous ayons déjà subite.

Le roi sort de la salle de bain et décide de ne rien dire pour l'instant à ses proches.

Le prince Procius est dans ses quartiers qu'il n'a pas quittés depuis la veille et l'annonce de l'ultimatum. Il est allongé sur son lit et fixe le plafond.

\- Je ne vois pas quoi faire. Je n'ai aucun plan pour le moment et le temps passe.

Procius se tourne le côté.

\- Allez réfléchit !

La fille du chambellan, elle aussi n'a pas quitté sa chambre depuis la veille. Un tas de vêtements et de tissus divers traînent sur le sol.

\- Je crois que c'est bon, lance-t-elle en contemplant un morceau d'étoffe. Maintenant, reste le problème du casque.

Le lendemain, le général Zota découvre dans les rapports que le mouvement contestataire s'étend sur la planète.

\- Voilà ce que je redoutais, fait-il en se levant de son bureau.

Le général se dirige vers la fenêtre et regarde distraitement les défenses du palais.

\- Comment faire, soupir-t-il.

\- Comment faire quoi, demande une voix dans son dos.

Zota se retourne pour découvrir Chronaris et sa panthère, il ne les a pas entendu entrer dans son bureau.

\- Maître, lâche le général surpris. Que faites-vous ici ?

\- Je n'ai pas le droit de m'y trouver ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu insinuer. Juste que je ne m'attendais pas à votre visite.

Chronaris prend un siège et s'y assoit.

\- Que cherches-tu à faire ?

\- Ce que je cherche à faire, seigneur ?

\- Oui, tu disais « comment faire », quand je suis entrée.

\- C'est au sujet des rapports que je viens de lire. La révolte gronde de plus en plus et elle s'étend sur la planète…

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas t'en soucier, car elle ne durera pas.

\- Je n'en suis pas aussi certain que vous.

\- Nous verrons bien si elle continue après-demain.

\- Vous pensez qu'elle cessera demain ? Pourquoi donc ?

\- C'est simple, répond Chronaris en se levant. Demain, Goldorak sera en ma possession !

Le tyran se prépare à sortir, mais il se retourne.

\- J'allais oublier, fait monter une estrade devant le palais. C'est là que j'attendrais Goldorak.

Les capitaines Knoch et Yamato sont au réfectoire de la base Lunaire.

\- Cela va faire deux jours que nous n'avons pas vu le prince, constate Knoch.

\- Je m'inquiète moi aussi, il a demandé à ce qu'on le laisse tranquille pour qu'il puisse réfléchir, mais c'est bien la première fois qu'il met autant de temps.

\- J'espère qu'il va bien.

\- Moi aussi, il n'est pas venu non plus au réfectoire prendre ses repas d'après ce que j'ai appris.

\- Deux jours sans manger !

\- Pas exactement, intervient le commis passant par là. Je lui ai déposé des plateaux, mais il n'y a pratiquement pas touché.

\- Tout cela n'augure rien de bon, fait Yamato.

La fille du chambellan se trouve dans la salle d'armes d'apparat, c'est dans cette salle que sont données les réceptions militaires. Elle passe en revue les anciennes tenues militaires d'apparat porté par des mannequins. Elle s'immobilise devant l'une d'elles.

\- Parfait. Je n'ai pratiquement rien à faire pour qu'il ressemble à l'autre casque.

Elle se met sur la pointe des pieds pour retirer le couvre-chef sur la tête du mannequin.

\- Filon vite d'ici avant de se faire remarquer, fait-elle en quittant la pièce, le casque dissimulé sous sa robe.

Procius marche de long en large dans ses quartiers, il a le visage marqué par la fatigue et le manque de nourriture.

\- Je ne trouve aucune idée valable, s'exclame-t-il en se frottant la tête à deux mains. Pourtant, il le faut ! Je ne peux quand même pas me rendre ! Je dois y aller à tout prix pour les miens et le peuple d'Euphor.

Le prince cesse de marcher et semble fixer un point sur le sol.

\- Je ne vais quand même pas lui livrer Goldorak ! Même s'il ne peut jamais le piloter. Quoi que, ses techniciens puissent peut-être, à force, réussir à en prendre le contrôle. Je peux toujours paramétrer un système d'autodestruction au cas où il réussirait. Mais après, comment reprendre la planète si je fais cela !

Le colonel Niiva est dans le hangar secret, celui-ci regorge de soldat en pleine activité. Niiva contemple l'œuf sombre en souriant, à côté de celui-ci un autre est en cour d'assemblage.

\- Demain, demain, Goldorak sera réduit par mon Gat s'il décide de livrer bataille. Ainsi, je deviendrais plus proche de notre seigneur, et j'aurais la place de général !

Le fils du général Zota, Zeka regarde la planète depuis le hublot de sa chambre.

\- Maudite planète ! Je te déteste ! Dire que je ne peux même pas y aller pour rejoindre mon père ! J'espère vraiment que c'est réellement la dernière planète que désire Chronaris, car je n'en peux plus de ce navire !

Il frappe du poing la cloison.

La nuit est tombée sur le palais d'Euphor. Dans sa chambre Chronaris, sans son masque, regarde le ciel étoilé.

\- Dans quelques heures, Goldorak sera enfin à moi. Je serais enfin le souverain incontesté d'Euphor.

Soudain, en regardant la lueur des étoiles, une idée le travers.

\- Non… C'est impossible. Ce pourrait-il que cette planète vienne lui prêter main-forte ? La Terre ! Elle est bien trop loin et n'a pas la technologie pour envoyer un vaisseau et encore moins un espion artificiel. De toute façon, demain tout sera réglé, déclare-t-il en se dirigeant vers son lit.

Une fois le tyran allongé dans sa couche, sa panthère mécanique vient se coucher au pied du lit.

Tôt le matin, le général Zota est tiré de son lit par un soldat.

\- Que se passe-t-il, demande Zota avec une voix pâteuse en portant une robe de chambre.

\- Navrer de vous déranger mon général, mais une foule est en train de se former devant les grilles du palais.

\- Importante ?

\- Entre cent et deux cents personnes pour le moment.

\- Pour le moment ?

\- D'après des patrouilles aériennes, des cortèges se dirigent vers la capitale.

\- Réveillez tous les soldats, ordonne le général totalement revigoré. Renforcez la défense du palais ! Vite, hurle le général en refermant sa porte.

Procius sort de ses quartiers, fraîchement douché, il se dirige vers le réfectoire. Les couloirs de la base sont déserts à cette heure matinale. Une fois arrivé, il se rend dans la cuisine pour se faire une boisson chaude et fouille dans les placards à la recherche de nourriture.

Le général Zota a gagné la salle de commandement du palais, il constate que ses ordres ont été suivis. Plusieurs rangées de soldats se tiennent devant le palais. Deux sections s'occupent de protéger l'estrade où va se tenir Chronaris. Un siège imposant a été placé au centre, un générateur de champ de force se trouve en dessous. Un chapiteau recouvre l'estrade pour la protégée du soleil et du vent.

La foule devant les grilles du palais ne cesse de grossir

Chronaris est seul dans sa chambre, il prend son petit-déjeuner, un rayon de soleil éclaire son visage. Le tyran affiche un grand sourire.

\- Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps, déclare-t-il.

Après avoir fini son repas, le prince se rend au poste de commandement de la base. Il s'approche du soldat s'occupant des radars.

\- Des mouvements ?

\- Aucun monsieur. Ils semblent encore en train de dormir. Cette nuit, les patrouilles ont été réduites par rapport aux autres jours.

\- Je vois. Ils m'attendent.

Le prince quitte la pièce sans un mot de plus.

Actarus a une fois de plus mal dormi, il s'est levé de bonne heure et c'est rendu dans le salon pour faire quelque exercice. Il est en train de faire des abdominaux au sol quand Vénusia entre dans la pièce.

\- Décidément, tu ne perds pas de temps, lance-t-elle en bâillant.

\- Je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

Vénusia se dirige vers la porte principale et constate que le chariot de repas s'y trouve déjà.

\- Hé bien ! Eux aussi sont matinaux pour une fois ! Allez, viens déjeuner !

Vénusia roule le chariot jusqu'à la table pendant qu'Actarus se redresse.

\- Je vais quand même prendre une douche avant de venir à table.

\- Dépêche-toi alors !

La reine le regarde s'éloigner vers leur chambre quand Actarus chancelle puis s'effondre sur le sol.

\- Actarus ! Actarus, crie-t-elle en se précipitant vers lui.

Elle s'agenouille à côté de lui et le retourne.

\- Actarus, répond moi ! Actarus !

Elle secoue son époux, mais il ne réagit pas.

\- Phénicia vient m'aider ! Phénicia !

La porte de la chambre de la reine honorifique s'ouvre.

\- Que ce passe-t-il, demande-t-elle en se frottant les yeux.

\- Ton frère vient de perdre connaissance !

\- Quoi !

Phénicia se précipite auprès de Vénusia. Elle s'agenouille aussi.

\- Actarus ! Ce n'est pas drôle, fait Phénicia.

\- Demandons de l'aide au soldat devant la porte, suggère la reine.

\- Je ne suis pas certaine qu'ils nous viendront en aide. Nous sommes prisonniers, des prisonniers de valeurs certes, mais de là à nous aider j'ai un doute.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez, fait le roi avec une voix affaiblie.

\- Ah ! Te voilà revenu à toi, constate Vénusia les larmes aux yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

\- Tu es tombé brusquement !

Actarus se redresse.

\- Ne bouge pas !

\- Tu devrais te ménager et arrêter de faire tes exercices, lance Phénicia.

\- Je vais bien, sûrement un étourdissement, déclare Actarus en souriant. Tu as raison, je vais arrêter durant un à deux jours mes exercices.

Le roi se lève et regarde les deux femmes affichant un regard inquiet.

\- Je vous assure que ça va. Je vais prendre une douche et je vous rejoins à table.

Procius arrive dans le hangar où se trouve Goldorak, il transporte un petit sac avec lui, arrivent en courant les capitaines Yamato et Knoch.

\- Prince ! Prince ! , crient-ils.

Procius se retourne pour attendre les deux hommes. Ceux-ci arrivent à bout de souffle.

\- Que vous arrivent-ils ?

\- Vous partez déjà, articule difficilement Knoch.

\- Vous avez un plan, ajoute Yamato.

\- Bien sur, vous croyez que je partirais comme ça, à l'aventure, plaisante le prince.

\- Vous pouvez nous l'expliquer ?

\- Désolez, je n'ai pas le temps.

Le prince se retourne pour se mettre à courir vers Goldorak. Il bondit vers le poste de pilotage de la soucoupe.

\- Métamorphose !

Il s'installe dans le siège.

\- Si seulement j'avais un plan, soupir-t-il alors que la verrière se referme.

Les instruments de bord s'illuminent.

\- Goldorak Go !

Le robot géant s'élance dans le tunnel conduisant à la surface de la face cachée de la Lune.

\- Cette fois-ci, mon bon Goldorak, je compte plus que jamais sur toi. Je n'ai aucune idée sur ce que je vais faire, alors soit prêt à tout.

Une fois dans le vide sidéral, Procius utilise l'ordinateur de bord pour contacter les satellites météorologiques en orbite d'Euphor.

\- Changeons un peu de méthode, au lieu de brouiller leurs radars, rendons-les fous ! Ils vont voir une dizaine d'échos radars s'approchant de la planète.

Zota est tendu, il observe la foule de plus en plus nombreuse qui se masse devant les grilles du palais quand un soldat l'interpelle.

\- Mon général !

\- Quoi, demande-t-il avec un léger agacement.

\- Je capte un signal radar en approche de la planète, annonce le soldat.

\- Goldorak ! Te voilà ! D'où arrive-t-il ?

\- De nouveaux échos radars sont apparus.

\- Quoi ! Combien ?

\- Une dizaine.

\- Bon sang ! Tromperait-il nos radars ou alors plusieurs vaisseaux sont en approche ? Contactez immédiatement le vaisseau amiral. Je veux un rapport !

\- À vos ordres !

Le temps de donner ces instructions, Zota a perdu de vue l'écran montrant les grilles du palais, quand son regard se pose de nouveau dessus, il constate que ce qu'il craignait vient de se produire. Les quelques soldats en faction ont été submergés et les grilles ont cédé, la foule se répand sur les pelouses devant le palais.

\- Vite ! Il faut les contenir ! La foule ne doit pas entrer !

\- Ce n'est rien, fait la voix de Chronaris.

Zota se retourne, il découvre le tyran, sa panthère et ses gardes.

\- Qu'ils restent à bonne distance de l'estrade, ainsi ils assisteront à mon triomphe. La capture de Goldorak et de son pilote. Comme cela toute trace de révolte cessera immédiatement.

\- Comme… Il en sera fait suivant vos instructions, répond le général. _« Pourvu que tout se passe bien. »_

Chronaris fait demi-tour et se dirige vers la sortie.

\- Je me rends sur l'estrade, déclare-t-il. Je vais attendre Goldorak.

\- Bien maître.

Un soldat s'approche du général.

\- J'ai le rapport du vaisseau amiral.

\- Parfait ! Je vous écoute.

\- Eux aussi captent plusieurs échos, impossible de savoir lequel est le bon. Aucune trace en visuel de Goldorak, ni d'aucun autre vaisseau.

\- Il est rusé, murmure Zota en serrant les poings.

Pendant ce temps, Procius a rejoint l'atmosphère de la planète, il vole le plus bas possible.

\- Pourvu que les systèmes de défense soient toujours à la même place, depuis mon intrusion au palais.

Goldorak arrive sans encombre au lac se trouvant à quelque kilomètre du palais. Procius l'y fait atterrir. Une fois posé, il sort de son sac des vêtements civils passe-partout. Revêtu de ses nouveaux habits, il court sur la soucoupe porteuse pour rejoindre l'un des bras de soutiens et bondit du Planitron pour rejoindre la berge.

\- Encore un peu de marche, lance-t-il comme pour se donner du courage.

Dans son dos, Goldorak commence à disparaître dans l'eau.

Phénicia regarde le ciel avec inquiétude, par la fenêtre virtuelle du salon. Son frère vient la rejoindre.

\- Ça ne va pas, demande-t-il ?

\- Tu crois qu'il va venir ? Que ferais-tu à sa place ?

\- Je l'ignore ce qu'il va faire. Tout comme nous ignorons la situation réelle dehors, je n'ai pas toutes les données pour pouvoir te répondre, mais à son âge j'aurais tenté d'élaborer une stratégie…

Phénicia se jette dans les bras d'Actarus.

\- J'ai peur, déclare-t-elle.

\- Allons, reste positive, répond le roi en tentant de la rassurer.

Une centaine de soldats blancs lourdement armés protègent l'estrade sur laquelle attend le tyran. La foule est contenue à une distance d'une vingtaine de mètres. Chronaris est assis sur le siège au centre de l'estrade, il est entouré de ses gardes personnels, sa panthère est assise à côté de lui et observe la foule.

\- Oui peuple d'Euphor, venez assister à la fin de votre sauveur. Dans peu de temps, Goldorak sera à moi et vos idées de révolte s'évanouiront, murmure Chronaris.

Quand Procius arrive aux alentours du palais, il est surpris d'y découvrir une foule importante.

\- _« Si je m'attendais à ça ! Au moins, je vais pouvoir m'approcher sans me faire remarquer. »_

En effet, il se faufile dans le flot des gens pour se rapprocher de l'estrade. Finalement, il arrive à rejoindre les premiers rangs alors que l'heure fatidique est proche. Des murmures courent dans la foule. La tension monte, les soldats blancs serrent leurs armes parées à toute éventualité. Les minutes tournent. Procius se déplace lentement vers une statue toute proche.

Une sirène retentit indiquant que l'heure est atteinte. Le tyran frappe les accoudoirs du siège.

\- Personne, crache-t-il de colère.

\- Chronaris ! Je suis là !

L'homme au masque fouille la foule du regard, soudain, il aperçoit une forme debout sur une statue. Procius a revêtu sa tenue de vol, il bondit dans les aires pour venir atterrir à quelque mètre de l'estrade.

\- Comme exigé, je me présente devant toi, déclare le prince.

\- Tu es le pilote de Goldorak ?

\- C'est moi !

\- Dans ce cas où se trouve ton vaisseau ?

\- Vous avez exigé que je me présente devant vous, voilà qui est fait. Mais, vous n'avez jamais ordonné que je vienne avec Goldorak.

Chronaris se lève fou de rage.

\- C'est joué avec les mots et c'est un jeu très dangereux avec moi, hurle-t-il. Livre-moi Goldorak !

\- Impossible !

L'homme au masque fait un signe de main aux soldats, aussitôt un groupe encercle le prince.

\- Je peux te faire exécuter immédiatement !

\- Faites, mais vous n'aurez jamais Goldorak ! Même sous la menace, jamais je ne vous le remettrais !

\- C'est ce que nous allons voir !

Un nouveau signe de main et les soldats mettent en joue le prince. Chronaris a toujours la main en l'air. Dans la foule, la rumeur gronde.

\- Il ne pourra pas vous remettre Goldorak, lance une voix. Car je suis son véritable pilote !

Surgit de la foule une personne portant la même tenue de vol.

\- Quoi ! Qu'est-ce que cela signifie, s'égosille Chronaris.

Procius se retourne pour voir l'autre pilote le rejoindre.

\- Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser faire, fait Aliéna à voix basse.

\- Mais tu es folle, répond le prince de la même façon.

\- Je compte sur ton plan.

Procius grimace sous son masque.

\- Dans ce cas, reprend le Tyran. Capturez ces deux pilotes ! Nous tirerons les choses au clair !

Des hommes et des femmes sortent de la foule en hurlant.

\- C'est moi le pilote !

La foule se rapproche de l'estrade.

Le général Zota observe la scène du poste de commandement.

\- C'est ce que je craignais !

Chronaris regarde autour de lui.

\- Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Ouvrez le feu, dispersez la foule !

Zota se précipite sur un microphone.

\- Tirez au-dessus de la foule ! Ne tirez pas sur la population !

Mais hélas, l'ordre du général arrive trop tard, une dizaine de personnes gisent sur le sol.

\- Ça tourne mal, constate avec effroi le prince.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, demande Aliéna

Il se tourne vers la jeune femme.

\- Va te mettre à l'abri et retire-moi cette tenue avant de te faire prendre.

\- D'accord.

Aliéna part à toute jambe en direction des jardins. La foule quant à elle s'enfuit en direction des grilles du palais. Le prince constate les dégâts.

\- Si seulement j'avais eu un plan !

Il approche son poigné gauche de sa bouche.

\- Goldorak ! Viens à moi !

Chronaris est évacué par sa garde personnelle en direction du palais.

\- Dire que je l'avais à ma portée et qu'une fois de plus tout est gâché !

\- Où se trouve notre seigneur, demande Zota.

\- Sa garde le reconduit au palais, l'informe un soldat.

\- Bien, soupire le général.

\- Un objet s'approche du palais.

\- Comment ?

\- Il s'agit de Goldorak.

\- Faites décoller les navettes ! Ordonnez à la flotte en orbite de déclencher le plan « maille du filet » !

Au poste de commandement de la Lune, le capitaine Yamato fait les cent pas.

\- L'heure est dépassée ! Je me demande ce qui se passe en bas !

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, intervient le lieutenant Rola. Mais y'a du mouvement en orbite !

Autour de la planète, les vaisseaux changent de positions, de leurs ventres sortent des flots d'escadrilles, rapidement tout l'espace autour de la planète est quadrillé par toute la flotte ennemie.

\- Ça doit vouloir dire qu'il ne s'est pas rendu, constate Rola.

\- Certainement ! Mais cette fois, je me demande bien comment il va pouvoir s'en sortir !

Chronaris et sa garde arrivent au poste de commandement du palais.

\- Maître, je suis heureux de vous voir sains et sauf, déclare le général.

\- Les pilotes ont-ils été capturés ?

\- Je l'ignore pour l'instant, mais Goldorak est en approche. J'ai fait décoller les navettes.

\- Lancez le Gat numéro 2 immédiatement.

Le général est surpris un instant avant de se retourner.

\- Vous avez entendu ! Lancement du Gat !

\- Lancement en cours, annonce un soldat.

Goldorak passe au-dessus du palais pendant que s'élève du hangar secret l'énorme œuf sombre. Le robot géant passe à la verticale du prince qui est aussitôt aspiré dans un rayon jaune en provenance de la base de la soucoupe.

L'œuf se dirige à grande vitesse vers Goldorak pour lui foncer dessus par l'arrière.

Procius s'installe dans le siège du cockpit de la soucoupe. L'interface de pilotage est en train de se poser sur ses membres quand un choc violent survient, faisant perdre de l'altitude au robot. Le prince rétablit son engin de justesse à quelques mètres du sol, mais il décapite au passage quelques grands arbres du parc royal.

\- Hé bien ! Il n'y va pas de main morte !

L'interface finit de se mettre en place.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que ce combat va être rude.

Goldorak reprend de l'altitude et vient faire face à son adversaire. L'avant de l'œuf devient lumineux, un trou béant apparaît.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça nous réserve, se demande Procius.

Subitement un rayon vert surgit du trou, Goldorak l'évite de justesse.

\- Missiles Gamma !

Deux missiles partent des Planitrons, ils foncent droit vers le trou avant d'exploser à l'intérieur. Rapidement, la brèche disparaît. De chaque côté de l'œuf surgissent deux têtes ressemblantes à celle de tigre avec une sorte d'antenne au milieu du front.

Les têtes se tournent vers Goldorak. Elles ouvrent leurs bouches pour laisser échapper un rayon rouge. Procius évite l'un des tirs, mais l'autre vient frapper l'un des propulseurs de la soucoupe. Aussitôt, le propulseur se met en sécurité et se coupe.

\- Manquait plus que ça !

Procius regarde ses instruments pendant que l'œuf se précipite sur lui.

\- Je suis en perte de puissance ! Je n'ai pas le temps de remettre en marche ! Tant pis. Transfère !

Le siège de commande se met en mouvement et sept secondes plus tard, il se retrouve dans le poste de pilotage du robot.

\- Autolargue !

Le robot s'éjecte de la soucoupe vers le sol. La distance séparant les deux adversaires était si courte que les pieds du robot sont venus heurter l'avant de l'œuf. La soucoupe porteuse reprend de la hauteur et s'éloigne. Goldorak effectue un roulé-boulé sur le sol avant de se redresser.

Le prince observe son adversaire. Celui-ci descend lentement vers lui, une ligne lumineuse vient le couper en son centre. L'œuf se sépare en deux pour laisser place à deux tigres. Les deux créatures sont parfaitement identiques, leur corps est formé par le demi-œuf duquel sont sorties des pattes jaunes et rouges, des griffes et des crocs acérés sont visibles.

\- Dommage que je n'ai pas de fouet, j'aurais pu essayer le domptage, ironise le prince.

L'un des fauves bondit dans sa direction.

\- Retrolaser !

Le rayon multicolore immobilise le premier tigre. Pendant qu'il accomplissait cette manœuvre, le second a bondi pour venir se placer dans le dos du robot et sauter dessus pour le plaqué au sol.

\- Quel idiot je suis !

Goldorak se retrouve face contre terre. Procius tente de se dégager, mais le tigre est affalé sur lui avec ses griffes solidement plantées dans le sol.

\- Rien à faire !

Le prince augmente la puissance dans les bras et les jambes du robot puis tente de se dégager à nouveau, des lumières clignotent sur le tableau de bord.

\- Inutile ! Je vais casser quelque chose si je continue ! Allez, trouve une idée !

Aliéna se dirige, le plus tranquillement possible, vers l'aile des domestiques. Elle a revêtu une robe qu'elle avait cachée dans le parc, dessous elle porte encore la fausse combinaison de vol.

\- _« Une fois dans ma chambre, je retire tout ça et dès que je peux je détruis la tenue de vol ! Surtout que je n'oublie pas de remettre le casque à sa place ! »_

\- Body Repulsor !

Aucun résultat, le tigre est toujours dans son dos. Les instruments indiquent à Procius que la soucoupe porteuse est de nouveau en état de fonctionnement. Il la fait revenir vers la zone de combat.

Actarus se tient devant la fenêtre virtuelle du salon, il distingue vaguement le combat au loin.

\- Allez, mon vieux Goldorak, dégage-toi !

\- Planitrons !

Les deux disques dentés quittent la soucoupe, l'un deux frappe le dos du tigre, retenant Goldorak au sol, et rebondit dessus. L'autre et attrapé au vol par l'autre tigre qui le retient dans sa gueule.

\- Mince ! En plus, je perds du matériel ! Décidément, rien ne va !

Le prince jette rapide coup d'œil au tigre avec le Planitron.

\- Avec de la chance. Missile Gamma !

Le missile fileté arrache la moitié de la mâchoire du tigre qui laisse échapper le Planitron. Celui-ci regagne la soucoupe.

\- Ça ne me dit toujours pas comment je vais me dégager !

Le colonel Niiva suit avec attention le combat sur un moniteur dans le hangar secret.

\- Même s'il a réussi à en endommager un, il est pris au piège par l'autre, jubile-t-il. La victoire est à nous ! À moi la promotion !

Procius immobilise Goldorak, plus aucun mouvement.

Chronaris suit le combat depuis la salle de commandement du palais.

\- Oui ! Il est à ma merci, lance le Tyran. Il doit avoir épuisé toute son énergie !

\- Déjà, s'étonne le général.

\- Ça passe ou ça casse, dit Procius le doigt posé sur une commande. Pleine puissance aux membres. Maxi Retrolaser !

Goldorak se redresse d'un bond comme un diable sortant de sa boite en projetant le tigre loin derrière lui. Le robot retombe sur ses pieds. Les deux tigres se tiennent de chaque côté.

\- Astérohache !

Les clavicogyres bondissent des épaules du robot pour venir former la double hache que Goldorak saisit à deux mains. Il la sépare en deux, une dans chaque main. La tête du robot va d'un tigre à l'autre. Ils restent ainsi un instant à s'observer. Les deux tigres bondissent simultanément. Goldorak pivote sur lui-même, les haches coupent les pattes droites du premier tigre et les gauches au second. Les deux corps mutilés tombent sur le côté sur le sol.

Goldorak rassemble la double hache. Les deux tigres se mettent à flotter dans les airs pour vernir se rejoindre afin de former de nouveau l'œuf sombre à deux têtes. Le prince lance l'Astérohache en direction de l'œuf, mais elle rebondit dessus.

\- Zut !

La gueule des tigres s'ouvre.

\- Hélicopunch !

Le robot géant lève son bras gauche, le poing en part avec ses pointes en corolle. L'arme traverse le cou de la tête de gauche avant que l'œuf lance ses rayons. Les deux têtes félines sont éjectées de l'œuf. Celle de gauche vient saisir Goldorak à la gorge, l'autre mord l'avant-bras gauche empêchant ainsi le poing de regagner sa place. Avec sa main droite, le robot tente d'arracher la tête qu'il lui emprisonne la gorge. Pendant ce temps, l'œuf sombre vient heurter à pleine vitesse le torse du robot. Goldorak se retrouve au sol sur le dos pendant que l'œuf prend de la hauteur pour recommencer sa manœuvre. Un bruit de métal résonne

\- Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous allons résister, mon bon Goldorak !

Procius tente toujours de se débarrasser de la tête enserrant la gorge du robot avec le bras doit alors que l'autre est tendu vers le ciel.

\- J'ai eu peur, fait Niiva. J'ai bien cru que tout était perdu, mais il est condamné !

\- Enfin ! La victoire est proche, constate Chronaris. Je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais te sortir d'une telle situation !

\- Spider Spin !

La soucoupe porteuse surgit avec les pointes des Planitron tournant comme une scie. La soucoupe descend pour venir découper la tête, se trouvant sur le bras gauche, comme une vulgaire boite de conserve. Le poing regagne alors sa place. Procius arrive à retirer la tête agrippée à la gorge du robot avec les deux mains de celui-ci. Goldorak se lève.

La tête féline se dirige vers l'œuf, une ouverture apparaît sur le flanc droit.

\- Mégavolt ! Cornofulgure !

Les deux rayons s'engouffrent dans l'ouverture. De la fumée s'échappe par le trou juste avant que l'œuf explose en disloquant la tête de tigre se trouvant à proximité.

\- Non ! Impossible, hurle le Colonel Niiva en s'arrachant les cheveux.

Le visage de Chronaris apparaît sur le moniteur.

\- Colonel !

\- Oui maître. Je suis désolé, j'ai…

\- Vous m'avez dit qu'un autre Gat était en construction, coupe le tyran.

\- En effet, répond le colonel déstabilisé.

\- Peut-il combattre ?

\- Il n'est pas complètement terminé.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je demande, fait Chronaris avec agacement. Est-il armé ?

\- Oui.

\- Dans ce cas, lancez-le !

\- À vos ordres.

Le colonel se retourne.

\- Évacuez la zone ! Lancement du Gat 3

\- Cabré ! Récupération !

Goldorak bondit vers le ciel, la soucoupe porteuse vient se placer devant lui.

\- Arrimage ! Ovostable.

Le siège regagne le cockpit de la soucoupe.

\- Voilà une bonne chose de faite. Oh ! Non !

Procius voit un nouvel œuf sombre s'élever au-dessus du parc du palais.

L'œuf se dirige immédiatement vers Goldorak, il se met à briller et une sorte de rapace en surgit.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer ! Missiles Gamma !

Une salve de missiles part de la soucoupe, mais aucun ne touche l'oiseau qui les a tous évités. Le rapace se déplace très rapidement, en un rien de temps il se retrouve sur son adversaire. De ses yeux sortent deux rayons rouges qui viennent frapper la verrière de la soucoupe.

\- Je ne vois plus rien !

Le prince a fermé les yeux, mais il continue de voir une lumière aveuglante. Le rapace a fait demi-tour, avec ses pattes ils agrippent les bras de soutien des Planitrons avec ses ailes écartées et avec son bec il vient frapper le cockpit de la soucoupe. Les impacts sont si violents que la soucoupe en tremble rendant instable sa trajectoire de vol.

La lumière aveuglante a disparu, Procius ouvre les yeux, lentement sa vue revient. Il constate avec effroi que la verrière commence à se fissurer sous les coups de bec. À peine l'a-t-il remarqué, que la verrière explose, l'air s'engouffre dans le poste de pilotage un instant, juste le temps qu'un rideau métallique blindé et étanche tombe pour remplacer la verrière. Un écran virtuel se matérialise sur le rideau.

Dehors le rapace continue de frapper le cockpit.

\- Je déteste piloter avec l'écran virtuel ! Son champ de vision est restreint, mais c'est mieux que rien.

\- Satané Goldorak, tu vas te décider à t'écraser, hurle Niiva.

\- Parfait ! Pour un Gat non terminé, il s'est bien débrouillé. Il a anéanti le poste de pilotage, constate Chronaris. L'issue du combat ne devrait pas être longue.

\- Il faut que je me débarrasse de cet oiseau de malheur ! Spirogyre !

La soucoupe se met à tourner sur elle-même en prenant de plus en plus de vitesse. L'oiseau cesse de jouer de son bec, ses griffes se resserrent autour des bras de soutiens. La vitesse de rotation augment, le rapace tente de replier ses ailes, mais c'est trop tard, le vent est trop puissant et il lâche prise.

\- Enfin !

La soucoupe cesse de tourner pendant que le rapace tente de se rétablir. Il passe dans le champ de vision de Procius. L'oiseau se précipite de nouveau dans sa direction.

\- Planitrons !

Les deux disques dentés coupent les ailes à la base du corps. Le rapace perd rapidement de l'altitude, Goldorak plonge à sa suite.

\- Mégavolt ! Cornofulgure !

Les quatre rayons bleutés et le jaune en forme d'éclaire le frappent par l'arrière, son corps se désagrège puis il explose.

\- Il a encore gagné, hurle Chronaris avant de quitter la poste de commandement.

Les navettes qui jusque-là étaient restées à l'écart du combat s'élancent vers Goldorak.

\- Un autre jour, fait le prince en changeant de cap.

\- Voilà maintenant qu'il prend la fuite, constate amèrement le Colonel Niiva. Adieu ma promotion.

\- Comme j'étais attendu, fait Procius. Inutile d'essayer de regagner la base, une force plus importante que jamais doit m'attendre. Je vais me cacher en attendant.

Goldorak s'éloigne du palais et prend de la vitesse.

\- Mach 1.

Les navettes le poursuivent toujours.

\- Mach 2.

Il est toujours suivi.

\- Il faut que je disparaisse des radars aussi. Parasitaire !

Un nuage mauve sort de l'arrière de la soucoupe. Procius effectue un lacet serré puis accélère encore en volant à une dizaine de mètres du sol.

\- Mach 4, ça devrait suffire pour les semer. Missiles fantômes !

Quatre missiles partent en direction de l'espace.

\- Voilà, pour être plus sur.

\- Il a encore disparu des radars, constate Zota. Les navettes ont-elles toujours un visuel ?

\- Négatif, répond un soldat.

\- Informez la flotte orbitale que Goldorak se dirige vers elle.

Goldorak frôle la cime des arbres avant de ralentir pour serpenter entre des montagnes.

Le général Zota est en communication avec son ami le capitaine Logs.

\- Rien, tu es certain ?

\- Aucune trace de Goldorak. Aucun vaisseau ni aucune navette ne l'ont détecté ou visualisé, répond Logs.

\- Comment est-ce possible ! Nous avons pourtant capté un écho en direction de l'orbite.

\- Il doit posséder un sacré système de camouflage.

\- Possible ou alors… Il serait toujours sur Euphor !?

\- Tu crois cela possible ?

\- Je ne vois que cela.

Goldorak arrive en vue d'un océan.

\- Voilà l'endroit idéal. J'avais justement envie de me détendre au bord de la mer.

Procius coupe les réacteurs, Goldorak disparaît dans la mer. Quelques instants plus tard, il s'immobilise sur le fond à une profondeur de trois cents mètres.

\- Il ne me reste plus qu'à déployer le snorkel pour renouveler l'air et capter de l'énergie.

Procius appui sur un bouton, un objet sort de l'aileron de la soucoupe et se dirige vers la surface avec un tuyau le reliant à la soucoupe. Une fois à la surface l'objet se déplie, il ressemble à une bouée de balisage maritime.

\- Voilà, maintenant je vais me reposer un peu.

Procius recule manuellement le siège de commande.

\- Je n'ai rien pris à manger. J'espère qu'il y a des rations dans la chambre.

Le prince rampe dans le couloir, de transfère, jusqu'à atteindre une échelle, il l'empreinte pour descendre dans la soucoupe. Il rejoint la cabine de repos aménagé dans les espaces gagné suite aux diverses modifications et modernisations de Goldorak. La cabine n'est pas très grande, mais suffisante pour dormir confortablement, même si l'équipement est spartiate. Le prince se penche et tire un tiroir sous le lit.

\- Ouf ! Barre chocolatée, biscuit, soda.

Il attrape une barre et la retourne.

\- Pourvu que ce soit encore comestible, ça remonte à mon départ de la Terre. Cela devait appartenir à Vénusia quand je l'ai amené sur Euphor.

Procius repose la barre et fouille de nouveau le tiroir pour découvrir de nouveau sachet.

\- Des rations de survie, sauvez !

Yamato et Knoch se tiennent de chaque côté de lieutenant Rola.

\- Alors, demande Yamato.

\- Rien, aucun mouvement de la part de la flotte ennemie. Ils semblent toujours attendre quelque chose.

\- Mais où peut bien être le prince, demande Knoch.

Le général Zota se dirige vers l'opérateur radar.

\- Toujours aucun signal ?

\- Rien, confirme le soldat.

Zota gagne le centre de la pièce.

\- Que toutes les patrouilles se déploient sur l'ensemble de la planète.

Procius est assis sur le lit, il mord dans une barre chocolatée.

\- Un peu dur quand même, mais encore bon.

FIN

\- 24 -


	6. Chapter 6

GOLDORAK : LA GUERRE D'EUPHOR

LA GUERRE D'EUPHOR Episode 06

\- Impossible ! Cela fait trois jours que ce maudit Goldorak a disparu, crache le général Zota en frappant du poing son bureau.

La tablette sur laquelle il lisait le dernier rapport manque de tomber du bureau à cause de la violence du coup.

\- Personne ne l'a vu quitter la planète, reprend-il. Il a semé les navettes qui le poursuivaient. Il n'y a aucune autre possibilité. Il se cache sur Euphor !

\- C'est possible, répond le Capitaine Logs sur le moniteur du bureau. Mais aucun de nos satellites ne l'a détecté.

\- Je ne le sais que trop, répond Zota en croisant ses mains pour reprendre son calme.

\- Sérieusement, tu ne penses pas que nous perdons notre temps à fouiller la planète ? Il est sûrement loin, il a dû réussir à s'enfuir après le combat.

\- Il serait passé sous notre nez sans que nous le voyions !?

\- Peut-être, qu'il dispose d'un système d'occultation, suggère Logs.

\- Et pourquoi pas, un tour de magie !

\- Admets-le, nous ne savons pratiquement rien sur cette machine. Sa technologie, son armement, nous ne savons rien.

Le général se lève et commence à marcher de long en large devant le moniteur.

\- En effet. J'ignore si notre maître en sait plus que nous sur ce sujet. La seule chose qu'il a bien voulut m'en dire, c'est que ce Goldorak a été conçu et construit sur cette planète il y a plus de trente ans et que son ancien pilote, le roi que nous détenons actuellement, a vaincu les force de Véga sur Terre grâce à cet engin.

\- Il y a de fortes chances que depuis le temps, des modifications lui ont été apportées. Nous pouvons dire que nous ignorons tout sur cette machine.

Zota s'assoit devant l'écran.

\- J'admets que tu as raison. Mais s'il dispose d'un dispositif le rendant invisible… Comment le combattre, cela expliquerait comment il peut surgir et disparaître comme ça.

Le capitaine Logs reste silencieux.

\- J'essaierais d'en apprendre plus sur Goldorak à mon prochain entretien avec Chronaris. Sinon, toujours aucun mouvement suspect dans l'espace ?

\- Rien. Le calme plat et d'après les patrouilles c'est comme ça sur plusieurs années lumières. Depuis le discours de notre maître, plus aucun vaisseau de commerce ne traverse le secteur, annonce Logs.

\- En parlant de commerce, dans quel état sont nos réserves alimentaires ?

\- Les stocks sont encore bons, rien d'inquiétant pour le moment. Tu me demandes cela, car les agriculteurs n'ont toujours pas repris le travail sur la planète ?

\- Ils reprennent petit à petit, mais j'ai peur qu'ils détruisent leur récolte après…

\- Je vois.

\- Et je crains qu'il nous soit difficile de faire du commerce avec les planètes voisines.

\- Tout repose sur l'attitude de notre maître et sur notre victoire sur Goldorak.

\- C'est à craindre.

Procius se trouve dans le poste de pilotage de la soucoupe. Il vérifie le rideau métallique qui remplace la verrière. Des gouttes d'eau perles sur la surface glacée du métal.

\- De l'humidité, constate le prince. Aucune fuite heureusement ! Vivement que je puisse sortir.

Une chaleur moite a envahi Goldorak alors que ce dernier est toujours dissimulé dans l'océan. Le prince porte un short et un simple maillot de corps et malgré tout il est en sueur. Il regarde les réserves d'énergie de sa machine.

\- Humm… Je consomme pratiquement autant d'énergie que j'en récupère. J'ai déjà coupé le maximum de système.

Il appuie sur quelques touches.

\- Zut ! Toujours pas assez de soleil.

Les instruments lui apprennent qu'à la surface, le ciel est nuageux, le Soleil ne brille pas assez pour recharger correctement les batteries photoniques du robot géant.

\- Rien d'alarmant. Il me reste encore pour plus d'un mois d'autonomie, mais cela risque d'être juste si je suis repéré.

Un signal sonore retentit, il actionne rapidement d'autres boutons. Sur l'écran virtuel apparaît une escadre passant à sa verticale.

\- Ils sont toujours à ma recherche, constate-t-il.

Il appuie sur une touche et tout s'éteint dans le poste.

\- Je vais encore rester là un moment. Je me demande comment ça se passe sur la Lune ? Bon, direction la station de filtrage !

La panthère mécanique est assise sur son postérieur avec la tête penchée sur le côté, elle regarde Chronaris avec curiosité. Ils sont dans la salle de réception du palais, cela fait de longues minutes que le tyran fixe une peinture représentant l'ancien palais royal. À l'époque, l'architecture était différente, des formes très arrondies, presque sphériques, alors que maintenant les constructions sont un mélange d'architecture euphorienne et humaine

\- Que de souvenirs, murmure Chronaris.

La tête de la panthère se redresse, elle tourne ses oreilles en direction de son maître.

\- Mais rien ne se passe comme je l'ai rêvé. Ce maudit pilote, quand j'aurais mis la main sur toi, tu souffriras pour tout ce que tu as fait !

Chronaris se retourne brusquement.

\- Que dois-je faire de la famille royale ? La garder encore en vie où la tuer ! Qu'est-ce qui est le plus efficace !?

Sur la base lunaire, l'inquiétude est grande.

\- Rien depuis trois jours, cela ne lui ressemble pas, fait Knoch.

\- Je le sais, c'est inquiétant, répond Yamato.

Les deux capitaines entrent dans la salle de commandement, immédiatement, ils se dirigent vers le poste du lieutenant Rola.

\- Toujours rien, questionne Yamato.

\- Aucune trace de Goldorak, répond tristement le lieutenant.

\- Il a peut-être été abattu et fait prisonnier, fait Knoch.

\- Je ne pense pas, déclare Rola. Les patrouilles en orbite ont diminué, mais celles à la surface continuent. Il est certain qu'elles cherchent quelque chose.

\- Mais où peut-il bien se cacher depuis trois jours !

\- Aucune idée, d'autant plus que Goldorak n'est pas si facile que cela à dissimuler, il faut une certaine place, c'est loin d'être une navette-espionne, lance Yamato. Il ne peut pas se cacher n'importe où !

\- Peut-être dans une base militaire, suggère Knoch.

\- Elles doivent toutes être contrôlées par l'envahisseur, rétorque Yamato.

\- Et pourquoi pas, fait Rola.

\- Comment, font les deux capitaines en chœur.

\- Oui, imaginons qu'il y a des installations dont nous ignorons l'existence et que seule la famille royale connaît.

\- Improbable, rétorque Yamato.

\- Ah bon ! Car vous vous connaissiez l'existence de cette base où nous sommes, répond le lieutenant.

\- Après tout, admet Yamato en se frottant le menton. Il est possible qu'il y ait d'autres installations de ce genre et qu'il soit parti se cacher dans l'une d'elles.

Procius referme le bouchon d'une grosse bouteille.

\- Voilà, j'ai au moins assez d'eau potable jusqu'à demain.

Le prince regarde la station de désalinisation.

\- Dommage que je n'ai pas de filtres de rechange à bord, celui-ci est sur le point de rendre l'âme, la production de la station est grandement diminuée. Qui aurait pensé que j'aurais eu besoin de cette installation maintenant, soupire-t-il.

Il actionne un bouton et la station se met à ronronner.

\- Direction la chambre. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir manger ?

Quand il arrive dans la pièce de repos, il pousse un soupir d'aise, c'est la seule pièce dans laquelle il a laissé la climatisation. Il dépose la bouteille puis s'assoit sur le lit.

\- De la fraîcheur, quel bonheur, lance-t-il en s'allongeant sur le dos les bras écartés.

Il remarque alors une odeur, il renifle l'air et constate que l'odeur vient de lui.

\- Maudite chaleur et transpiration.

Le prince saisit une serviette sur laquelle il verse un peu d'eau avant de se frotter le corps.

\- Si seulement j'avais assez d'eau pour prendre une douche, soupire-t-il.

Le roi Actarus s'occupe en lisant dans le canapé du salon. Il a renoncé à ses exercices physiques quotidiens. Il remarque, en tournant une page, que les deux femmes partageant sa détention l'observent. Il continue sa lecture jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne une nouvelle page.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui vous arrive, demande-t-il en posant le livre sur ses genoux.

Les deux femmes se regardent et hésitent à parler.

\- Allons, fait Actarus en souriant.

\- C'est que…, hésite Phénicia.

\- On te trouve de plus en plus pâle chaque jour, finit Vénusia.

\- Comment ?

\- Oui, tu pâlis. Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?

\- Mais oui, assure le roi en souriant. Cela doit venir du fait de rester ici, le manque de lumière, d'air frais. La nourriture peut-être aussi.

\- Étrange, fait Phénicia. Aucun de nous ne semble avoir les mêmes symptômes.

\- Pourtant, nous mangeons, respirons la même chose que toi et nous n'avons rien, déclare Vénusia.

\- Alors, si vous n'avez rien, vous voyez bien qu'il est inutile de vous inquiéter comme ça, conclut le roi en reprenant sa lecture.

Les deux femmes se penchent l'une vers l'autre.

\- Tu le crois, questionne Vénusia.

\- Je suis pratiquement certaine qu'il nous cache quelque chose. Tu n'as rien remarqué d'inhabituel chez lui ?

\- Non, répond la femme en tapotant ses lèvres avec son index.

Dans le hangar secret, les soldats s'activent, comme des fourmis, sous les ordres du colonel Niiva.

\- Non, ne posez pas cela ici ! Vous allez boucher le passage, hurle Niiva en faisant de grands gestes.

Plusieurs troupes supplémentaires ont été affectées au colonel afin qu'il puisse construire rapidement plusieurs Gat. Malheureusement, le hangar est devenu trop petit avec ces renforts et les trois machines en construction, même si elles sont de taille moins importantes que les précédentes. Ces nouveaux engins ont été élaborés par des ingénieurs et non plus par le colonel, ce qui le rend fou de rage, mais Chronaris en a décidé ainsi. Niiva s'estime heureux d'être encore à la tête du projet et de pouvoir superviser le montage.

Soudain, un bruit de métal chutant au sol tire Niiva de ses pensées. Il constate qu'un engin de manutention est entré dans un échafaudage. Les hommes travaillant dessus se sont agrippés à la première chose qu'ils pouvaient.

\- Vite ! Aidez-les !

Des soldats venant de toute part du hangar viennent à leur secours.

\- Cela ne va pas faire avancer les choses. Pourvu qu'il n'y ait aucune attaque, implore le colonel.

Chronaris marche entouré de sa garde particulière et de son inséparable panthère mécanique. Le tyran passe en revue les réparations de la grille du palais et les nouvelles installations de défense. Des mitrailleuses ont été installées tout autour de l'enceinte du palais afin de prévenir et de contenir tout nouveau mouvement de foule.

\- Parfait ! Parfait, lance Chronaris avec satisfaction.

Le général Zota se dirige vers lui.

\- Ah ! Général, venez vous joindre à moi et faisons quelques pas. Je suis plus que satisfait de ces nouvelles dispositions.

Zota jette un regard aux mitrailleuses, il réprime une grimace de dégoût.

\- Votre sécurité est primordial maître, déclare-t-il en masquant le plus possible son aversion. Mais il reste encore des moyens à mettre en place pour votre protection.

\- Qui a réparé la grille ?

\- La grille ? Ah ! La grille du palais a été remise en état par des artisans d'Euphor, mais sous le contrôle de nos troupes pour inspecter sa solidité.

\- Parfait. Cela veut donc dire que la population a repris le travail.

\- Pas entièrement, mais une grande partie.

\- Ce n'est qu'une affaire de temps. Je suppose que tu as quelque chose à me demander si tu es venu me rejoindre dehors.

Le général hésite un peu avant de prendre la parole.

\- Maître, j'aimerais connaître ce que vous savez de Goldorak. Je veux dire, au niveau technologique.

Chronaris s'immobilise. Le groupe s'arrête aussitôt. L'homme au masque fait un geste de la main et sa garde s'écarte de quatre pas. Puis il se remet en marche, immédiatement le groupe repart.

\- Hélas, soupire Chronaris tout bas. Je ne peux pas te donner beaucoup d'information.

\- Ah ?

\- En effet, le Goldorak de cette dimension ne ressemble en rien à celui que je connaissais. Même s'il a la même apparence, sa technologie est différente, je m'en suis aperçu quand je l'ai affronté sur Terre il y a quelques années. Son armement est plus important, sa résistance est plus grande. Tout ce que je pourrais te dire ne te sera d'aucune utilité face à ce Goldorak.

\- Il doit bien y avoir des plans quelque part ?

\- C'est ce que je croyais moi aussi, mais la famille royale m'a affirmé que les seuls plans existants se trouvent à l'intérieur de Goldorak.

\- Vous pensez qu'ils disent la vérité ?

\- Je les crois, car dans ma dimension les plans ont été détruits à la fin de sa construction.

\- Nous n'avons rien à étudier pour trouver ses faiblesses.

\- Je le crains. Je n'aurais jamais pensé avoir autant de problèmes avec Goldorak. Je pensais tout connaître de cette machine et de cette planète dans cette dimension, jamais je n'aurais imaginé devoir livrer un combat contre lui et son démon de pilote !

Le tyran a élevé la voix sur les derniers mots, provoquant la surprise chez le général avec cet aveu.

\- Mais je compte sur toi et sur notre armée pour en venir à bout, reprend l'homme au masque tout bas.

\- Nous ferons tout pour vous servir, répond le général.

\- Je le sais Zota, déclare le tyran en posant une main amicale sur l'épaule du général d'une voix ferme.

\- En parlant de la famille royale. Que comptez-vous faire d'elle ? La tuer ou la garder encore captive ?

\- Je l'ignore encore. Je suis en pleine réflexion à ce sujet. Si c'est tout, tu peux disposer.

\- J'aurais encore une chose à vous demander maître, lance le général d'une voix hésitante.

\- Quoi donc ?

Le tyran retire sa main.

\- J'aimerais faire venir mon fils au palais.

\- Ton fils ? Ah oui ! Il se trouve sur le vaisseau amiral.

\- En effet.

\- Je crois que ce ne soit pas encore le moment. Goldorak n'a pas été vaincu, le peuple est instable. Ce n'est pas encore un endroit paisible pour les civils.

\- Je comprends maître. Il sera déçu.

\- Il est jeune, il s'en remettra.

\- _« Je le souhaite, se dit le général. »_

La fille du chambellan marche dans l'un des couloirs du palais quand une conversation entre deux soldats attire son attention. La jeune femme fait semblant de s'occuper d'un vase dans le couloir.

\- Ils ont encore décidé de renforcer la protection du palais.

\- C'est ce que j'ai appris, confirme le second soldat. Ils vont faire installer des champs de force autour de certaines pièces du palais.

\- Des champs de force. Encore, comme autour de la prison de la famille royale ?

\- C'est ce que j'ai entendu dire.

\- Ils vont sûrement protéger les quartiers de Chronaris en priorité.

\- C'est sûr, de nouveaux générateurs au Lasernium doivent arriver bientôt.

\- Il y a encore du travail en perspective !

\- Hé vous ! Qu'est-ce que vous fichez là, lance une voix qu'Alièna ne peut pas voir.

\- Nous arrivons mon lieutenant

Les soldats s'éloignent. La fille du chambellan laisse les fleurs dans le vase.

\- Voilà qui pourrait être intéressant. Il faut que je découvre où ils vont installer ces nouveaux champs de force.

Le prince Procius s'est assis sur le sol de la cabine, il finit d'avaler la dernière bouchée d'une ration de survie. Il plie le sachet avant de le mettre dans une boite cartonnée qu'il utilise comme poubelle.

\- Bien, maintenant, passons au dessert !

Il tire le tiroir sous le lit et attrape une barre chocolatée. Quand il commence à retirer l'emballage, il constate que le chocolat colle au papier et est devenu moue.

\- Avec cette moiteur rien d'étonnant, grimace-t-il. Le bon côté des choses c'est que je ne risque pas de me casser une dent dessus.

Il finit de déballer la barre avant de l'engloutir d'un trait dans sa bouche pour la mastiquer. Une fois avalé, il saisit la bouteille d'eau pour se désaltérer. Quand il repose la bouteille, il ne peut s'empêcher de grimacer.

\- Beurk ! Malgré la climatisation, la chaleur est dans la pièce, le chocolat fond, l'eau est chaude.

Le prince se lève et se dirige vers le panneau de commande sur la cloison. Il s'immobilise devant.

\- Si j'augmente la climatisation, je vais encore dépenser plus d'énergie. J'ai déjà assez de mal à en emmagasiner avec ce temps couvert. De plus, le fonctionnement de la climatisation va générer encore plus de chaleur dans Goldorak.

Procius regarde les indicateurs, il voit que la température dans la pièce est de trente degrés. Il n'ose pas imaginer celle des pièces où la climatisation est coupée.

\- Cette nuit, il faut que je remonte Goldorak le temps d'évacuer toute la chaleur accumulée. Pourvu qu'il n'y ait pas de patrouilles. Un peu d'air frais me fera du bien, et qui sait, je pourrais attraper un ou deux poissons !

Soudain, il se précipite sur le tiroir sous le lit.

\- Il doit bien avoir un réchaud quelque part ! Le poisson cru ce n'est pas ce dont je raffole ! Au pire, je pourrais le faire cuire en réglant à faible puissance mon arme.

Procius continue de fouiller.

\- Le poisson posé sur le blindage de la soucoupe, un tir et hop, bon pour manger !

Goldorak produit un grincement. Le prince lève la tête.

\- D'accord ! Je te ferais un nettoyage complet de la coque !

Il sent quelque chose sous sa main, il abaisse sa tête et découvre le réchaud.

\- Mais ce sera une prochaine fois, voilà pour faire cuire !

Procius se lève avec l'appareil dans les mains, il regarde le plafond.

\- Alors, pas de réaction ?

\- Ingénieux, déclare admirativement Niiva. Je n'aurais jamais pensé à cela.

Le colonel regarde les plans des Gat en fabrication dans son bureau situé dans le hangar. Il se lève et se dirige vers la baie vitrée par laquelle il peut voir les soldats accaparés à la construction des machines de guerre.

\- Mais cela pourra-t-il rivaliser avec Goldorak ?

La nuit descend lentement sur le palais, le général Zota est dans son bureau, il lit les derniers rapports des patrouilles.

\- Toujours rien. Aucune trace de Goldorak. À croire qu'il est devenu un fantôme. Logs avait raison, nous ne savons rien sur cette machine. Peut-être possède-t-elle des systèmes qui pour nous sont inconcevables. Si c'est le cas, alors comment la vaincre. Non, je m'égare en vaine spéculation. Ce n'est rien d'autre qu'une simple machine. La technologie de ce système n'est pas si différente du nôtre.

Le général s'étire.

\- La fatigue me fait délirer. Bientôt, je vais donner des pouvoirs divins à ce Goldorak.

Zota repousse les rapports, il fixe le moniteur du bureau. Il dirige sa main droite vers le clavier, elle s'immobilise à quelques centimètres.

\- Comment vais-je bien pouvoir annoncer à Zeka qu'il ne peut toujours pas venir sur la planète, soupire le général. J'ai l'impression, que plus j'essaie de me rapprocher de plus, plus je le perds. Il a peut-être raison de dire que j'ai vendu mon âme à un diable.

Le général actionne un bouton, quelques instants plus tard, le visage de son fils apparaît.

\- Bonsoir Zeka. Comment, vas-tu ?

\- Bonsoir. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire, répond le jeune homme en détournant la tête.

\- J'ai demandé à notre maître si tu pouvais venir sur la planète…

L'adolescent tourne la tête et fixe l'écran avec plein d'espoir dans les yeux.

\- Alors ? Je viens te rejoindre bientôt ?

\- Malheureusement, Chornaris a refusé, car, pour le moment, la planète n'est pas assez sécurisée. Mais bientôt tu…

\- Je m'en doutais, hurle Zeka avec des larmes dans les yeux.

La dernière chose que voit le général avant que l'image disparaisse est la main de son fils coupant la communication.

\- C'est ce que je craignais, déclare le général en fermant son moniteur.

Dans le couloir le conduisant à ses quartiers, le tyran Chronaris est entouré par sa garde personnelle, arrivée devant la porte avec un signe de la main, il leur indique qu'il désire rester seul.

\- Seigneur. Je dois inspecter vos quartiers, remarque l'un des gardes.

\- Je sais, je sais, répond l'homme au masque avec de l'impatience dans la voix.

Le garde entre dans la pièce avec à sa suite la panthère mécanique. Le militaire en ressort quelques instants plus tard.

\- Vous pouvez entrer, annonce-t-il.

Chronaris rentre dans ses quartiers et referme la porte derrière lui. Dès que la porte est close, le tyran vacille sur ses jambes. Sa panthère mécanique s'approche et le regarde avec inquiétude. Le tyran perd l'équilibre, il chute, il se dirige vers son lit en rampant sa panthère à côté de lui. Quand il atteint le lit, il tend le bras et fouille dessous, il en sort une boite argentée. Les mains tremblantes, il ouvre la boite à l'intérieur de laquelle se trouvent des fioles contenant un liquide bleuté visqueux et une seringue. Au prix d'un effort, il réussit à s'asseoir en s'adossant au lit. Il saisit la seringue et un des flacons. En tremblant, il arrive à remplir la seringue avec l'étrange liquide. Il remonte la manche de son bras gauche avant d'y enfoncer l'aiguille pour y vider le contenu. Il retire la seringue d'un geste mal assuré, car elle tombe sur le sol.

\- Depuis cette tempête de Lasernium, je ne me sens pas bien. C'est étrange, jusque-là le Lasernium n'avait aucun effet sur moi ni sur mon pouvoir, au contraire cela le renforçait, mais depuis cette perturbation tout est dérangé, je…

La tête de Chronaris se relâche d'un coup, il a perdu connaissance et son esprit se met à divaguer.

Acturus ouvre les yeux, il a une vingtaine d'années, autour de lui, un spectacle de désolation, les murs du palais sont fissurés, des nuages de poussière. Il tente de se relever, mais quelque chose l'en empêche, il tourne la tête pour découvrir qu'un morceau de plafond lui est tombé dessus. Dehors des explosions résonnent, une étrange chaleur se repend, il n'y a pas de flamme. Il se tortille et ce débat avec les débris, après quelques efforts, il arrive à se libérer. Il se met à courir dans les couloirs, il finit par sortir du palais. Une étrange pluie bleutée tombe du ciel, il règne une forte chaleur, et la lumière est étrange, presque aveuglante. Ses yeux s'habituent à la luminosité, il ne voit aucun feu. La pluie visqueuse le recouvre lentement alors que le ciel semble enflammé. Il voit à une centaine de mètres devant lui un morceau de la tête de Goldorak.

\- Pauvre idiot, tu aurais dû me laisser le trône, j'aurais géré cela mieux que toi, mon frère.

Chronaris revient à lui, son masque est à demi arraché, il se redresse, son masque tombe, puis il se dirige vers la fenêtre pour contempler le ciel avec sa panthère à sa suite.

\- Tu aurais dû me laisser le trône. Quand nos parents sont morts, tu as découvert mon existence en devenant roi. Tu m'as fait venir près de toi. Mais quand cette race inconnue a débarqué sur notre monde, tu as choisi de l'affronter alors que je te conseillais de commencer par la diplomatie. Résultat ! Notre monde anéanti tout comme ces vaisseaux inconnus, je fus le seul survivant. J'ai passé deux jours sous cette étrange pluie avant qu'elle ne cesse et que des vaisseaux de secours venu de Stykadès me sauvent. Après, tout s'emmêle, je ne retrouve plus la bonne trame, avec mes voyages temporels et dimensionnels. Ma rencontre avec Végalian le Stratéguerre, mais de quel univers ? Se don que j'ai acquis, par quel moyen ? Cette étrange pluie bleutée ? Certainement, mais comment et pourquoi ?

La panthère le regarde avec de grands yeux, Chronaris la regarde avec affection en lui caressant la tête.

\- Je vais bien. Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est passé.

La créature mécanique sort sa langue pour lécher la main de son maître. Des coups sont donnés sur la porte d'entrée. Chronaris se dirige vers le lit pour ramasser son masque et ranger la boite sous le lit. Une fois le masque sur son visage, le tyran se tourne vers la porte.

Le capitaine Knoch se trouve dans le bureau du capitaine Yamato. Ils sont assis l'un en face de l'autre.

\- Qu'allons-nous faire ? Si le prince a été capturé ou tué, questionne Knoch.

\- Pour l'instant, rien ne laisse penser que ce soit le cas. Et comme l'a démontré le lieutenant Rola. Le prince peut se trouver dans une installation secrète comme celle-ci.

\- Nous allons donc attendre son retour ?

\- Je ne vois que cela pour l'instant. Nous savons qu'il y a toujours une forte activité des patrouilles sur la planète. Il doit attendre que cela se calme pour revenir à la base. Je ne vois que cela.

\- Et si Goldorak était endommagé ?

\- Ne faisons pas de spéculation inutile pour le moment. Attendons encore quelques jours, nous verrons bien ce qui se passera quand les patrouilles reprendront un rythme normal sur la planète.

\- Que ferons-nous si le prince ne revient pas ?

\- Nous aviserons le moment venu, conclut Yamato.

\- Entréz, lance Chronaris.

La porte s'ouvre et le général Zota entre.

\- Zota !? Une attaque ?

\- Rien de cela, seigneur.

\- Alors, pourquoi venir me déranger à cette heure tardive !

\- Je suis navré maître. Je pensais que vous seriez content d'apprendre que demain matin nous allons fortifier vos quartiers.

\- Comment cela ?

\- Nous allons installer un champ de force au Lasernium…

\- Inutile, coupe Chronaris. Je n'en ai pas besoin.

\- Mais…, fait avec surprise le général. C'est pourtant vous qui avez demandé ces fortifications.

\- C'est exact, répond l'homme au masque en se raclant la gorge. Je voulais que je n'en aie pas besoin pour le moment. Fortifiez d'autres zones prioritaires, mes quartiers passeront après.

\- Maître, votre sécurité est primordiale…

\- Zota ! N'insiste pas ! Il est tard, je n'ai pas envie d'écouter tes arguments.

\- Je comprends maître, répond le général en esquissant un pas vers la porte.

\- Un instant !

\- Oui ?

\- Installe ton champ de force, mais ne l'active pas.

\- Ne pas l'activer, fait Zota surpris.

\- Oui, qu'il ne s'active qu'en cas de danger dans un premier temps. Tu as vu ce que la tempête a fait à ma panthère. Laisse le temps à nos ingénieurs de trouver un moyen de la protéger des radiations du Lasernium avant de le mettre en fonction.

\- Je comprends maître, mais la densité des radiations produite par le champ de force est minime par rapport à la tempête.

\- Je ne veux prendre aucun risque, articule Chronaris sur un ton autoritaire.

\- Il en sera fait suivant vos instructions, répond le général en s'inclinant.

\- Maintenant, laisse-moi. Je dois me reposer.

Le général quitte les quartiers de Chronaris. Une fois dans le couloir, il jette un regard à la porte close.

\- _« Je me demande ce qui lui prend. C'est la première fois que je le vois agir de cette façon. »_

Zota se met à marcher dans le couloir.

\- Ne cherche pas à comprendre. Visiblement, quelque chose le tracasse. Goldorak et son pilote certainement.

Dans le hangar secret du palais, le colonel Niiva regarde arriver l'équipe de nuit. Il finit de donner ses instructions au chef de section.

\- Voilà, vous avez tout ce qu'il vous faut. Vous devriez avoir fini le Gat 4 pour demain matin.

\- Nous allons faire de notre mieux, répond le soldat en le saluant.

Niiva jette un regard dans le hangar avant de sortir.

\- _« Bande d'imbéciles ! Comment vais-je pouvoir grimper les échelons avec ces incapables, se demande-t-il. »_

Actarus est allongé dans le lit qu'il occupe avec Vénusia, mais ce dernier ne dort pas, une douleur le tient en éveille. Il transpire fortement. Discrètement, il sort du lit pour rejoindre la salle de bain, il ferme la porte le plus doucement possible pour ne pas réveiller la reine puis actionne la lumière. Il remonte la manche droite de son maillot à manche longue. La zébrure devient de plus en plus rouge, mais elle ne s'est pas agrandie. Le roi rabaisse sa manche puis se passe de l'eau sur le visage. Il regagne la chambre doucement, ouvre une armoire pour prendre une couverture et un oreiller. Muni de ce matériel, il gagne le salon pour se confectionner un lit sur le canapé.

\- _« Au moins, Vénusia pourra dormir tranquille, se dit-il en fermant les yeux. »_

La capitaine Logs se tient devant la porte de la chambre de Zeka, il tend l'oreille. Il entend vaguement des pleurs étouffés. Il hésite un instant avant de frapper. À l'intérieur les pleurs cessent, mais aucun autre bruit. Le capitaine frappe de nouveau.

\- Zeka, je sais que tu es là. Viens ouvrir.

Toujours le silence.

\- Ne m'oblige pas à forcer ta porte. Je suis venu voir comment tu allais.

Enfin, la porte s'ouvre sur Zeka le visage boursouflé par les larmes.

\- Je peux entrer ?

\- Si je refuse, tu vas faire appel à la sécurité, demande l'adolescent avec défi.

Le capitaine ne répond pas et se glisse dans la cabine du jeune homme, il constate que le lit est démonté, que des livres jonchent le sol. Zeka referme la porte.

\- Je viens de parler avec ton père, annonce Logs en s'asseyant sur le lit.

\- Et il t'envoie voir comment je vais, crache le jeune homme.

\- Pas exactement. Il est inquiet pour toi. Il m'a dit qu'il avait demandé à Chronaris pour que tu viennes le rejoindre, mais que notre maître avait refusé…

\- Sois disant que ce n'est pas encore le bon moment !

Logs soupire.

\- Je sais et je ne peux pas contredire notre maître là-dessus.

\- Quoi, hurle Zeka en se plantant devant Logs. Toi aussi tu es à sa botte, bien sûr que tu ne vas pas le contredire !

\- écoute-moi. Chronaris a raison de dire que la planète n'est pas encore sécurisée. Avec les attaques de Goldorak, le soulèvement de la foule devant le palais. Tu as dû sûrement en entendre parler.

\- Vaguement, admet le jeune homme en se radoucissant un peu.

\- Ton père te manque, c'est normal. Je ne peux pas le remplacer, mais sache que tu lui manques aussi même s'il ne sait pas comment te le montrer.

Logs se lève et se dirige vers la porte.

\- Demain, revue de chambrée. Alors, tu as intérêt à tout ranger correctement, lance-t-il en souriant avant de sortir.

Zeka lui répond par un sourire timide.

C'est le milieu de la nuit, Procius consulte ses instruments dans le cockpit.

\- Aucune navette dans le secteur, le ciel est couvert, donc peu de risque d'être repéré.

Goldorak remonte lentement vers la surface. Procius contrôle la montée, il la ralentit en approchant de la surface, l'aileron surgi des eaux puis les Planitrons. Le prince immobilise le robot quand les pointes des cornes effleurent la surface. Le rideau métallique remonte, aussitôt, l'air frais envahit le poste de pilotage. La surface de l'eau se trouve à un peu plus d'un mètre du cockpit, Procius saisit une tige métallique pointue munie d'une corde.

\- Voyons voir, ce que je vais réussir à pécher avec ce harpon de fortune. À défaut de douche, je vais prendre un bain de mer.

Le prince sort du poste de pilotage, il fait quelque pas sur la coque avant de plonger dans l'océan. Quand il en ressort, son harpon est garni de deux poissons, un grand et un plus petit. Il remonte sur la soucoupe en direction du poste de pilotage, une fois à la hauteur, il dépose sa pêche et se penche pour attraper le réchaud. Il le cale sur le rebord de la verrière et l'allume. Le prince retire son maillot et l'enroule autour de la tige en acier puis la place du dessus de la flamme. Un long bip sort du poste de pilotage, Procius regarde les instruments, aucun danger de signaler.

\- Ne te plains pas, j'aurais pu les faire cuire à l'intérieur, mais tu aurais empesté le poisson pendant des semaines !

Les poissons commencent à noircir, Procius éloigne son harpon puis ferme le réchaud. Il le repose dans le poste de pilotage et en ressort un récipient métallique qu'il dépose sur le rebord. Avec sa main libre, il attrape le premier poisson, mais se brûle.

\- Oulà ! C'est chaud, lance-t-il en soufflant sur ses doigts

Il saisit un couteau, dans le poste pilotage, et avec cet instrument il fait glisser les poissons dans le récipient. Une fois l'opération terminée, il repose la tige en acier et frappe dans ses mains.

\- Bon appétit, lance-t-il avant de saisir le plus petit des poissons.

Chronaris n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil, il tourne et retourne dans son lit, alors que la panthère mécanique au pied du lit semble endormie profondément.

\- _« Que faire de la famille royale ? Faire une exécution publique ? Je montrerais ainsi ma détermination, mais je risque de provoquer la colère du peuple. J'ai besoin de la population pour faire fonctionner cette planète, production, commerce, agriculture, mes soldats ne pourront pas les remplacer. D'autant plus que si je me débarrasse de cette famille, Goldorak et son pilote pourront attaquer sans restrictions, aucun risque pour eux de les blesser ou de les tuer lors d'un raid ! Alors que si je les garde en vie, je m'assure encore un moyen de pression sur le pilote et la population. Moi qui pensais conquérir Euphor en un rien de temps et facilement, je me berçais d'illusion ! Que m'arrive-t-il ? Serais-je devenu faible ! Je dois me ressaisir ! Euphor est à moi et rien ne pourra m'en séparer !»_

Procius a fini son repas, mais quelque chose le gêne au niveau de la mâchoire, il passe la pointe de sa langue entre ses dents.

\- Rien à faire ! Si seulement j'avais un cure-dent !

Il saisit le couteau et passe la pointe entre ses dents.

\- À la guerre comme à la guerre ! On utilise les moyens disponibles.

Le prince réussi à extraire une arrête de poisson. Il repose le couteau puis s'allonge sur la coque. Les nuages s'éloignent lentement laissant apparaître la Lune.

\- Avec de la chance, le soleil va enfin briller. Cela remplira les batteries Goldorak. Il ne me restera plus qu'à attendre que les patrouilles se calment.

Procius s'étire puis se redresse.

\- Bon, ce n'est pas le moment de rêvasser !

Il se lève et regagne le poste de pilotage, il rassemble le harpon, le réchaud et les autres objets. Il pianote sur la console, le rideau en acier descend, un bruit de ventouse se fait entendre quand il a fini sa course indiquant que l'étanchéité est faite. Procius s'enfonce dans le couloir de transfert pendant que Goldorak lui regagne le fond de l'océan.

\- Il fait quand même meilleur, constate-t-il alors qu'il se dirige vers la chambre.

Il commence à ressentir des picotements sur sa peau.

\- Je sens moins, mais le bain à l'eau de mer a un inconvénient. Quand c'est sec, le sel pique ! Je n'ai plus qu'à me passer de l'eau.

Dans le hangar secret du palais, le chef de section regarde l'œuf sombre contenant le Gat 4 alors que les échafaudages l'entourant sont en train d'être retirés.

\- Parfait, le colonel sera satisfait, nous sommes en avance sur ses estimations. Maintenant, poursuivons avec le suivant jusqu'au changement d'équipe, annonce-t-il à ses hommes.

Alièna est réveillé, elle a enfilé une robe de chambre puis elle a marché pied nu jusqu'à sa fenêtre. Elle repousse d'une main les épais rideaux, son regard se porte vers les étoiles.

\- Je me demande où tu peux bien te trouver et comment tu te portes.

Procius dort profondément quand l'alarme se met à résonner. Le prince bondit du lit et fonce vers le poste de pilotage. Quand il s'assoit sur le siège, instantanément, le tableau de bord s'illumine, l'écran virtuel apparaît. Il découvre avec stupeur que le jour c'est levé et que plusieurs escadres de navettes l'encerclent avec en renfort un vaisseau d'attaque.

\- Nous avons été découverts, mon vieux Goldorak ! Le moment est venu d'entrée en action.

Le prince n'a pas eu le temps de revêtir sa tenue de vol, il actionne un bouton pour réveiller complètement le robot géant. L'interface de pilotage vient se greffer sur ses membres, mais une chose étrange se produit, les capteurs se transforment en un mélange de pattes d'araignée et de griffes acérées qui s'enfoncent dans ses chairs en faisant jaillir des filets de sang. Procius se débat en hurlant de douleur alors que les sondes s'enfoncent de plus en plus profondément. Il pousse un cri déchirant.

Le hurlement qu'il vient de pousser le réveil. Procius est tout en sueur et enchevêtrer dans les draps. Il pousse un long soupir en se mettant sur le dos.

\- Ouf ! Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar !

Il sent un liquide chaud couler sur ses lèvres, machinalement, il passe le dos de sa main dessus pour essuyer la sueur, mais c'est du sang qu'il retrouve sur sa peau. Il se redresse et constate qu'il saigne du nez. Il tend la main vers le pied de lit pour saisir la serviette, mais elle ne s'y trouve pas. Procius se lève et constate que le tissu est tombé sur le sol. Il ramasse la serviette pour s'en servir comme compresse qu'il tient d'une main. Le prince se penche et avec son autre main tire le tiroir sous le lit.

\- Il n'y a pas beaucoup de linge là-dedans. Il ne faut pas que cette situation dure encore longtemps !

Le sang a coagulé, Procius lance la serviette derrière lui, elle vient frapper la cloison en provoquant un léger bruit sourd suivi d'un énorme bruit de métal frottant sur du métal. Le prince se retourne et écarquille les yeux. Une table murale métallique est sortie de la paroi, ainsi qu'un tabouret provenant du sol.

\- Pas croyable ! Cela fait des années que le système est coincé ! Malgré tous les chocs durant les combats, ce dispositif n'a jamais bougé. Et là, une simple serviette le débloque !

Procius regarde autour de lui, la cabine n'est pas à proprement parler sale, mais un désordre y règne. Il faut dire que tout est au sol, la bouteille, les vêtements, les restes de repas dans le carton servant de poubelle.

\- Au moins, je vais pouvoir faire un peu de rangement. Heureusement que je n'ai pas eu le même problème avec les toilettes ! Sinon, je ne vois pas comment j'aurais fait !

Sur la base lunaire, le capitaine Yamato ne trouve pas le sommeil. Il tourne comme un lion en cage dans la salle de commandement. Il scrute les moniteurs dans l'espoir de voir surgir Goldorak même si c'est complètement idiot, car cela signifierait qu'il est détecté par les ennemis. Le capitaine s'installe dans un siège libre.

\- _« Si seulement, j'avais encore mon vaisseau, soupire-t-il intérieurement. Le bombardier Xanta n'est plus qu'une épave à la dérive dans le vide sidéral. Il a subi trop d'avaries lors de l'attaque de la flotte de Chronaris pour pouvoir rejoindre la planète. Heureusement que le vaisseau royal est passé dans les environs, sinon mon équipage et moi-même serions morts depuis longtemps. Ce brave bombardier aurait pu épauler Goldorak dans son combat pour reconquérir notre monde. Si seulement, il était possible de le récupérer et de le rapporter à la base pour le remettre en état. »_

Yamato tape du poing dans ses mains, son visage s'illumine soudain.

\- _« Pourquoi pas, il suffit de voir si il y a ce qu'il faut comme matériel dans la base. Cela doit être possible, mais il faudra un peu de temps, car nous n'avons pas à disposition les infrastructures nécessaires et beaucoup de personnel pour la remise en état. Oui ! Il faut tenter cette opération, elle ne peut être que bénéfique pour nous. Il faut que j'en parle au prince dès son retour ! »_

Les traits de son visage s'assombrissent à nouveau.

\- Pour cela, il faudrait que le prince rentre, murmure-t-il.

Quand le colonel Niiva arrive dans le hangar secret, l'équipe de nuit est encore à l'ouvrage. Dès qu'il le voit, le chef d'équipe se dirige vers lui et lui tend le rapport de la nuit.

Le colonel attrape la tablette sans grande conviction et commence à lire. Au fur et à mesure, ses yeux s'agrandissent et un sourire satisfait étire ses lèvres.

\- Je vois que vous avez suivi mes ordres en finissant le numéro 4 et que le 5 est pratiquement achevé.

\- En effet mon colonel, répond le militaire en se tenant droit comme un I.

Pendant ce temps, l'équipe de jour arrive. Le colonel redonne la tablette au chef d'équipe.

\- Bien, transmettez-la à votre collègue. Dites-lui que je veux que le numéro 5 soit achevé pour la mi-journée, déclare-t-il en prenant la direction de son bureau.

Actarus est tiré de son sommeil par des bruits de couvert. Il ouvre les yeux et fixe le plafond un moment avant de se rappeler qu'il a dormi sur le canapé du salon. Il tourne la tête et découvre Vénusia et Phénicia le fixant intensément tout en prenant leur petit déjeuner.

\- Bonjour, lance-t-il en souriant.

\- La marmotte se réveille, lance Phénicia.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais dans le canapé, questionne Vénusia.

Le roi s'assied dans le canapé.

\- Je me suis réveillé au milieu de la nuit et impossible de me rendormir. Je suis donc venu ici pour lire pour ne pas te réveiller. Finalement, je me suis assoupi ici.

Les deux femmes lui lancent un regard inquisiteur.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Il y a que tu n'arrêtais pas de gémir, répond Phénicia. Tu ne nous as même pas entendus nous mettre à table alors que nous t'avons appelé, même Vénusia t'a secoué sans résultat.

\- C'est que je dois être vraiment fatigué, répond Actarus.

Alièna entre dans la pièce avec son chariot de livre.

\- Bonjour, lance-t-elle le plus joyeusement possible pendant que la porte se referme dans son dos. Voici ma nouvelle sélection de livres, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

La fille du chambellan tend un ouvrage à Phénicia.

\- Je ne sais pas si vous allez aimer ce livre, il parle de détention, mais personnellement je l'ai bien aimé. Lisez donc la postface pour vous faire une idée.

Phénicia prend le livre et regarde avec intérêt Alièna avant de feuilleter le livre. Elle découvre une feuille coincée dans les dernières pages. Elle commence à la parcourir, son visage se décompose, une fois sa lecture achevée, elle donne la feuille à Vénusia. Oubliant les règles de prudences, la reine bondit de sa chaise en criant « Lasernium » avant de se précipiter vers Actarus. Elle lui saisit le bras droit et remonte sa manche. Elle ouvre en grand sa bouche en découvrant la zébrure rouge lui recouvrant le bras. Elle reste un moment sans bouger.

\- C'était donc ça, hurle-t-elle en giflant le roi. Tu n'es qu'un imbécile !

Le roi ne dit rien, il rabat sa manche tranquillement.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela aurait changé, annonce-t-il alors que la marque d'une main apparaît sur sa joue.

Vénusia éclate en sanglot, Phénicia se lève pour la consoler tout en lançant un regard lourd à son frère. Alièna ne comprend pas ce qui se passe. Actarus se lève pour s'attabler, il se verse une boisson chaude.

\- Tout va bien là-dedans, demande un garde à travers la porte.

La fille du chambellan se précipite pour répondre.

\- Oui, oui ! Juste une altercation au sujet d'un livre, annonce-t-elle prise au dépourvu.

\- Un livre, s'étonne le soldat. C'est bien la première fois que j'entends des prisonniers se disputer pour un livre !

Alièna se dirige vers une console sur le mur et actionne un bouton, de la musique se répand dans la pièce.

\- Il est dit que la musique adoucit les mœurs, fait-elle.

\- J'aurais dû m'en apercevoir, déclare Vénusia en pleurant dans les bras de Phénicia. Depuis un moment, tu ne dors plus torse nu ou en maillot comme à ton habitude, mais avec un maillot à manches longues. J'aurais dû me douter de quelque chose.

Actarus saisit le papier qui traîne sur la table et commence à le lire. Il y apprend les nouvelles installations et les champs de Lasernium. Une fois lu, il le froisse pour le jeter dans la cheminée.

Vénusia et Phénicia viennent s'installer en face du roi.

\- Il faut te faire soigner, dit Vénusia.

\- Et comment ?

\- Demandons à voir un médecin, suggère Phénicia. Il suffit de dire aux gardes que l'un de nous est malade.

\- Tu penses que Chronaris autorisera un médecin à venir nous examiner ? Nous sommes ses prisonniers.

\- C'est vrai que nous sommes ses prisonniers, mais s'il veut nous conserver il est obligé de prendre soin de nous.

\- Peut-être. Mais là, ce n'est pas un petit mal, il faudrait un traitement lourd et long, remarque Actarus.

\- Il ne coûte rien de demander, implore Vénusia.

\- Et révéler que je suis souffrant. C'est lui donner un nouveau moyen de pression.

\- Tu as raison, admet Phénicia. Mais tu ne peux pas rester ainsi.

\- Nous savions bien qu'un jour ou l'autre ce mal risquait de réapparaître.

\- Oui, mais nous avons tout ce qu'il faut pour te soigner dans le service médical du palais, proteste Vénusia.

\- Certes, mais le matériel est-il toujours là, et le médecin ?

Les deux femmes tournent leur regard plein d'espoir vers la fille du chambellan.

\- Je l'ignore. Je ne suis pas allé au service médical, mais cela fait une dizaine de jours que je n'ai pas vu le médecin dans le palais.

Vénusia et Phénicia s'affaissent sur leurs chaises.

\- Vous voyez, fait Actarus, en avalant une gorgée. C'est inutile.

Quand Procius se réveille, c'est pratiquement le milieu de la journée. Il s'étire sur la couchette avant de se lever, il attrape un paquet de gâteau puis s'installe à la table sortant de la cloison. Il ouvre le paquet pour saisir un biscuit, celui-ci tombe en miette dans ses doigts. Il en prend un second qui s'émiette lui aussi.

\- Au moins, je ne vais pas me fatiguer à mastiquer !

Une fois les miettes de biscuits ingurgitées, le prince se rend au poste de pilotage. Il constate, avec joie, qu'un grand soleil brille à la surface. Il regarde l'indicateur des réserves énergétiques de Goldorak. Il découvre avec plaisir qu'elles ont bien remonté.

\- À ce rythme-là, les batteries photoniques atteindront leurs pleins d'énergie avant la tombée de la nuit.

Il vérifie le rideau en acier, ce dernier est toujours bien étanche à son grand soulagement.

\- Cette nuit, je vais tenter de regagner la base lunaire. Les patrouilles ont du cessé depuis le temps.

Il s'installe dans le siège de pilotage, aussitôt le cockpit s'illumine.

\- Voyons voir le rapport d'activité du radar.

Le prince tapote sur l'écran virtuel, des lignes se mettent à défiler devant ses yeux.

\- Une légère baisse dans les patrouilles enfin ! Mais l'activité est encore importante. Que vais-je faire ? Attendre encore ou tenter ma chance ce soir ? En plus, ils doivent être tous morts d'inquiétude à mon sujet.

Procuis tapote de nouveau pour accéder au satellite météorologique, non pas pour activer le brouillage radar, mais pour obtenir des informations sur les conditions climatiques de la nuit.

\- Apparemment, le ciel sera dégagé sur tout le secteur. Pourvu que je ne me fasse pas repérer par une patrouille. Heureusement, ce ne sera pas la pleine Lune.

Le colonel Niiva observe le travail des soldats depuis son bureau, il affiche un large sourire.

\- Parfait, malgré le retard accumulé au début de leur construction, le Gat numéro 4 vient d'être achevé et le numéro 5 sera terminé avant ce soir si tout se passe bien. Je vais pouvoir annoncer la bonne nouvelle à notre seigneur.

Pendant ce temps, le général Zota finit de superviser l'installation du champ de force dans les quartiers de Chronaris. Ce dernier ne s'est pas montré de la matinée, il est resté enfermé dans son bureau. Un soldat met en fonction le champ de force au Lasernium avant de se tourner vers le Zota.

\- Mon général. Tout fonctionne parfaitement, annonce-t-il.

\- Parfait. Je vais en informer notre seigneur. Nettoyez tout avant de partir.

\- À vos ordres !

Zota s'éloigne dans le couloir.

\- C'est étrange quand même. Chronaris est invisible depuis ce matin, il ne m'a même pas donné d'instruction. Je verrais bien ce qui se passe, je vais l'informer de la fin des travaux.

Quand le général pénètre dans le bureau de Chronaris, il trouve ce dernier debout, les mains croisées dans le dos, devant une fenêtre à observer le ciel. Sa panthère dort paisiblement au pied du bureau.

\- Maître, fait le général en s'inclinant. Je vous informe que les travaux pour la sécurisation de vos quartiers sont achevés.

\- C'est bien, répond d'une voix morne le tyran.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, Maître ?

Chronaris se retourne et plante ses yeux dans ceux du général.

\- Non ! J'étais juste en pleine réflexion.

\- Veuillez me pardonner mon outrecuidance.

L'homme au masque ballait la remarque d'un geste de la main.

\- Ce n'est rien, ajoute-t-il au geste. Goldorak ?

\- Toujours rien, mon seigneur.

Chronais plisse des yeux.

\- Je suis certain qu'il n'est pas loin, lâche-t-il. J'ai cette sensation au fond de moi.

\- Je peux intensifier les patrouilles si vous le désirez.

\- Inutile ! Il est bien caché, il ne sortira pas de son trou tant qu'il y aura des patrouilles.

\- Dois-je toutes les annuler ?

L'homme au masque s'installe au bureau pour consulter une tablette.

\- Non. Tu as déjà réduit leur nombre. Que cela reste ainsi, disons… pour deux jours encore, si d'ici là il n'y a aucune trace de ce maudit robot ce sera inutile de continuer. C'est que je me trompe et qu'il a quitté la planète depuis longtemps.

\- Je ferais selon vos instructions.

\- Que fais-tu ce soir ?

Zota est surpris par la question.

\- Pardon ?

\- Si tu n'as rien de prévu, je t'invite à dîner avec moi.

\- Je… Que me vaut cet honneur ?

\- Je sais que je me suis montré distant et même méprisant envers toi, l'un de mes plus fidèles sujets. Je tiens à m'en excuser. Je crois que la conquête de cette planète m'a… changé sans que je m'en rende compte.

\- Merci pour l'honneur que vous me faites.

\- Je te ferais connaître l'heure.

\- Bien Maître.

Le général a compris que c'est le moment pour lui de quitter le bureau. En s'éloignant du bureau, il croise dans le couloir le colonel Niiva. Ils échangent un salut poli. Zota continu son chemin, mais il entend le colonel frappé à la porte de Chronaris, il ne peut s'empêcher de serrer les poings.

\- _« Je profiterais de ce repas pour demander si Zeka peut venir me rejoindre, au moins cela servira à quelque chose. »_

C'est la fin de l'après-midi, Procius fait un tour d'inspection au cœur de Goldorak.

\- Les batteries sont pleines, je vais enfin pouvoir remettre la climatisation partout.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il actionne une série de commandes sur la cloison. Un courant d'air chaud et moite se repend dans tout le robot. Le prince se déplace pour vérifier l'armement. Lentement, l'air devient plus frais et moins chargé d'humidité.

\- Messieurs, je vous félicite, déclare le colonel Niiva en souriant.

Le colonel se tient devant plusieurs rangé de soldat dans le hangar secret.

\- Vous avez réussi à finir le dernier Gat dans les délais impartis. J'en informerais notre seigneur afin que vous soyez tous récompensés comme il se doit pour vos efforts. Maintenant, disposez et reposez-vous, vous l'avez bien mérité.

Les militaires rompent les rangs et se dirigent vers la sortie, le colonel contemple les trois œufs sombres avec satisfaction.

\- Goldorak ! J'ai hâte que tu te montres pour affronter mes Gat ! Cette fois, tu ne t'en tireras pas facilement, lance-t-il en éclatant de rire. 

Procius a revêtu sa tenue de vol, il s'installe dans le siège de pilotage, le cockpit s'illumine, l'interface de pilotage vient se greffer sur ses membres. Un dernier regard aux instruments.

\- Tout parait en ordre. Aucune navette dans le secteur.

Il appuie sur un bouton, à la surface, la bouée maritime se replie avant de disparaître dans l'océan. Le Schnorkel regagne la soucoupe.

\- Le moment est venu de rentrer à la base.

Toutes les fonctions de Goldorak se remettent en marche. Le prince tire sur les commandes, lentement le robot géant remonte vers la surface.

\- Transfère !

Le siège quitte la soucoupe pour rejoindre la tête du robot géant quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Je préfère une vue directe !

Goldorak émerge, l'eau ruisselle sur sa coque. Procius regarde un moment le ciel étoilé, aucun nuage en vue.

\- Goldorak ! Go !

La soucoupe s'élance sur la mer en laissant une traînée blanche sur les vagues derrière elle avant de décoller. Procius vol bas et à vitesse réduite pour éviter les radars, il veut s'éloigner encore pour rejoindre le centre de l'océan où il sait que la surveillance est quasi nulle. De là, il prendra son envol vers l'espace.

Cela fait quelque minute que Goldorak a quitté sa cachette, quand son radar se met à signaler des contacts.

\- Des navettes ? Aussi loin ?

Le prince change de cap, il constate que l'escadrille change aussi de direction.

\- Mince ! C'est raté pour un départ en toute discrétion !

Le général Zota est à table avec Chronaris, le dîner est terminé, mais les deux hommes sont toujours attablés et devisent sur divers sujets. Le souper était étrange seul le général a mangé, son maitre lui a juste absorbé un liquide à l'aide d'une paille qu'il glissait sous son masque. Zota n'a pas encore trouvé l'occasion pour sa requête concernant son fils, il guette le moment propice.

Des coups sont donnés sur la porte.

\- Que se passe-t-il, demande l'homme au masque.

La porte s'ouvre, un soldat blanc entre accompagné d'un des gardes personnels de Chronaris.

\- Seigneur, commence le soldat avec une voix inquiète. Goldorak vient d'être repéré.

\- Quoi, hurle Chronaris en bondissant de sa chaise.

\- Où ça, demande Zota.

\- Au dessus de l'océan Ouest.

L'homme au masque se précipite vers le mur et actionne un interphone.

\- Faites décoller immédiatement les Gat 4,5 et 6.

\- À vos ordres, répond une voix.

Le général a quitté la table lui aussi.

\- _« Il choisit bien son moment, se dit le général. Désoler Zeka, ce n'est pas encore tout de suite que tu vas me rejoindre. »_

Zota se dirige vers la porte.

\- Je viens avec vous en salle de commandement, lance Chronaris en lui emboîtant le pas.

\- Planitrons !

Les deux disques dentés tournoyants tranchent deux navettes. Un adversaire fonce droit sur Goldorak en ouvrant le feu, une autre navette arrive par l'arrière, le prince fait exécuter à sa machine un looping, ses deux ennemies se détruisent mutuellement.

\- Pulvonium !

Les deux bras quittent la soucoupe pour se tendre vers l'avant, des rayons mauves sortent du dos des mains, ils viennent détruire les deux navettes restantes de l'escadrille. Une fois leur tâche accomplie, les deux bras se replacent sur les flancs de la soucoupe.

\- Voilà une bonne chose de faite.

Procius remarque trois points se rapprochant de lui à grande vitesse.

\- Il semblerait que ce ne soit pas encore fini.

Il plisse les yeux pour tenter de voir ce qui approche, même si la nuit est claire il ne distingue rien. Sur le radar, les points se rapprochent dangereusement. C'est quand ils sont à une distance de moins d'un kilomètre qu'il aperçoit d'étranges reflets lumineux dans le ciel, il réalise trop tard que se sont les reflets des étoiles sur les œufs sombres. Il a juste le temps de virer pour éviter les trois œufs qui l'auraient percuté.

\- Ils ne lésinent pas sur les moyens ! Trois, cette fois !

Les trois œufs s'illuminent et s'étirent. Du premier, apparaît une machine évoquant une araignée rouge, du second, s'extrait une sorte de guêpe jaune avec des yeux à facettes et du dernier, une coccinelle avec le dos aplatie au point de ressembler a une soucoupe.

\- Si seulement j'avais une bombe d'insecticide !

Le colonel Niiva a été averti de la présence de Goldorak, il se trouve dans la salle de commandement du palais pour assister au combat, il affiche un large sourire confiant. Le général Zota le remarque et fait un effort afin de garder son calme.

\- _« Même à un contre trois, Goldorak est tout à fait capable de remporter la victoire, se dit le général. »_

Les trois machines encerclent Goldorak, Procius observe, il tente de déceler le moindre mouvement pour découvrir de quel côté va surgir l'attaque.

Des antennes de la guêpe partent deux rayons jaunes, ils viennent frapper la tête du robot. Pendant ce temps, l'araignée a bondi sur la soucoupe et l'enserre entre ses pattes. La coccinelle a déployé ses ailes et vient se placer sur l'araignée avant de pousser Goldorak vers le sol. Le robot géant tente de se dégager, mais les pattes de l'araignée le bloquent.

Dans la salle de commandement, Chronaris regarde la scène avec calme, le colonel Niiva ne détache pas ses yeux du moniteur.

\- _« Voilà, pourvu que tout se passe bien ! Goldorak n'a même pas pu les contrer, dès le premier assaut ils ont eu le dessus sur lui, pense le colonel. »_

\- Body replusor !

Une lumière multicolore entoure Goldorak, mais l'araignée reste collée à lui. Procius découvre que ses adversaires le poussent en direction d'une île inhabitée et que la vitesse augmente. Il tire sur les commandes sans résultat.

\- Ils veulent m'écraser dessus, à tous les coups !

Toujours impossible de se dégager de l'emprise de l'araignée.

\- Mégavol…

Procius coupe son attaque, car il constate que les orifices permettant de lancer ses rayons sont obstrués.

\- Ouf ! Un peu plus je nous faisais exploser.

Le sol se rapproche dangereusement, le prince remarque que les pattes se desserrent légèrement.

\- Autolargue !

Le robot géant quitte la soucoupe porteuse pour rouler sur le sol juste avant le choc. La soucoupe et l'araignée rebondissent sous la violence de l'impact. Goldorak se relève, il trouve face à lui, la guêpe et la coccinelle.

\- Cornofulgure !

Le rayon en forme d'éclair part des cornes du robot, mais manque ses adversaires.

\- J'ignore si ces machines sont automatisées ou pilotées, mais leur temps de réaction est rapide !

La guêpe fonce sur le robot géant.

\- Clavicogyre !

Les deux lames tranchent les pattes de la guêpe qui s'éloigne en volant étrangement. La coccinelle se pose avant de déployer ses ailes qu'elle se met à agiter violemment. Un tourbillon d'une violence extraordinaire vient frapper Goldorak l'obligeant à mettre un genou à terre pour ne pas tomber à la renverse. Du coin de l'œil, le prince voit la guêpe se positionner sur le côté et ouvrir sa gueule, une lumière rouge se met à scintiller à l'intérieur.

\- Que vais-je bien pouvoir trouver pour me sortir de là !

Il voit que l'araignée a lâché la soucoupe, pour venir se positionner à côté de la coccinelle, de sa bouche pendouille une sorte de filet métallique.

Le prince actionne la soucoupe, celle-ci s'élève sans être remarquée par ses ennemis.

\- Missiles Gamma !

Les deux cônes filetés viennent transpercer les ailes de la coccinelle, aussitôt le tourbillon disparaît. Goldorak se redresse, un rayon rouge le frôle, il passe à l'endroit où se trouvait sa tête une seconde plus tôt.

\- Hélicopunch ! Planitrons !

Les deux poings sont projetés sur l'araignée et la coccinelle, mais ils rebondissent dessus. Alors que de la soucoupe les deux disques dentés foncent vers la guêpe. La machine est plus rapide et les évite.

\- _« J'ai l'impression que cela tourne mal, constate Niiva en transpirant. »_

\- L'issu du combat est de nouveau incertain, constate Chronaris.

\- Que les Gat fusionnent, ordonne le colonel.

Procius voit ses trois adversaires se regrouper. Les pattes de l'araignée semblent changer de place sur son corps, elles se regroupent par deux pour se joindre, la créature se redresse ses pattes ressemblantes maintenant à des bras et des jambes, sa tête s'enfonce dans son corps. Le corps de la guêpe vient s'enfoncer à l'endroit où se trouvait la tête de l'araignée. La coccinelle quand à elle fait rentrer en elle sa tête est ses pattes avant de venir se plaquer sur l'un des bras comme un bouclier. La nouvelle machine évoque un chevalier en armure.

\- Voilà qui est nouveau, constate le prince.

Le nouvel adversaire composé des trois machines est impressionnant, il dépasse Goldorak d'au moins trois têtes et est plus large que lui.

\- Voilà un sacré morceau !

Dans la salle de commandement, tout le monde a assisté à la transformation.

\- Voilà qui est ingénieux colonel Niiva, complimente Chronaris.

\- J'aimerais m'en attribuer le mérite, mais cela provient de vos ingénieurs. Je n'ai fait que suivre leurs plans.

\- Voyons voir si cette machine arrive à vaincre Goldorak, intervient Zota.

Le colonel Niiva lui lance un regard noir.

Des antennes du chevalier partent deux rayons violets, Goldorak bondit dans les airs.

\- Achiliochoc !

Le robot géant porte ses pieds en avant pour asséner un coup, mais le chevalier lui attrape les pieds et se met à tourner sur lui-même de plus en plus vite. Il le lâche subitement, Goldorak va s'écraser sur des arbres.

\- Vite ! Il faut l'achever, hurle Niiva.

Goldorak se relève, le chevalier court dans sa direction.

\- Astérohache !

La double hache surgit, elle est projetée vers l'adversaire. Celui-ci s'en protège avec son bouclier, elle se plante dedans, le chevalier l'arrache avant de la brandir au dessus de sa tête.

\- Voilà que mes propres armes se retournent contre moi, lance le prince.

Alors qu'il court, du torse du chevalier partent deux missiles.

\- Pulvonium !

Les rayons font exploser les projectiles avant d'atteindre leur cible. De la fumée, provoquée par l'explosion, surgit le chevalier qui envoie la double hache vers Goldorak. Le robot géant réussit à saisir le manche pour la bloquer juste à temps, car l'un des tranchants est tout proche du poste de pilotage. Les deux machines livrent un duel de force autour de la double hache.

\- Allez, lance le colonel avec les poings serrés. Ça y est presque !

Les deux adversaires luttent dans un bras de fer de puissance, leurs articulations couinent.

Par instant, Goldorak semble vaciller puis se reprend alors que le chevalier perd pendant un instant sa position.

- _« Cette fois-ci, Niiva va peut-être gagner, constate amèrement le général Zota. »_

Sur le moniteur, Goldorak met un genou à terre. Chronaris retient son souffle, ses yeux brillent d'excitation.

Procius bloque toujours la double hache avec les mains de son robot, lentement il manœuvre afin de bouger la jambe de Goldorak, d'un coup, le robot bascule en arrière et roule sur le dos, le chevalier bascule en avant sans lâcher le manche de l'arme. Les deux machines se retrouvent sur le dos au sol. Le prince laisse échapper l'arme des mains de son robot, Goldorak pousse sur ses jambes pour se retourner afin de s'accroupir sur le torse du chevalier. Il attrape la tête de son adversaire à deux mains et tente de lui arracher. Le bouclier quitte le bras du chevalier pour foncer vers la tête de Goldorak, ce dernier est obligé de libérer une main afin de le rattraper, ce qui lui fait perdre sa position dominante. Il se retrouve de nouveau plaqué sur le dos, le chevalier lui bloque les bras, il ne peut pas se dégager. La bouche du chevalier s'ouvre, la lueur rouge scintille, sur ses antennes de petits arcs électriques surgissent.

\- Opto-fisseur !

Un rayon désintégrant jaune sort des yeux de Goldorak, il vient frappé les yeux à facettes du chevalier. La machine libère les bras de Goldorak pour porter ses mains à ses yeux qui ont fondu. Le chevalier se lève et recule comme pour s'éloigner de la douleur. Il abaisse ses mains, plus de traces des yeux à facettes, il n'y a que des câbles qui pendent. Comme fou de rage, la machine se précipite vers son adversaire, Goldorak tend la main pour attraper l'Astérohache qui gît sur le sol à côté de lui, il la redresse juste à temps, car le chevalier vient s'éventrer dessus. La machine recule en vacillant pendant que Goldorak laisse la double hache pour s'asseoir avec l'aide de ses mains.

\- Cornofulgure !

Le rayon en forme d'éclaire vient frapper le ventre de la machine, celle-ci se met à danser comme prise de folie avant d'exploser. Le robot géant se lève, l'Astérohache se sépare et regagne les épaules de Goldorak. Pendant ce temps, le bouclier a repris sa forme de coccinelle pour s'échapper.

\- Pas si vite !

Procius fait venir la soucoupe porteuse.

\- Cabré ! Arrimage ! Ovostable !

Goldorak une fois assemblé part à la poursuite de la coccinelle. En le voyant s'approcher, elle ouvre son dos pour utiliser ses ailes pour gagner de la vitesse, mais elles sont endommagées.

\- Mégavolts !

Les quatre rayons bleutés s'engouffrent dans le dos de la coccinelle, le reste de ses ailes semblent fondre, sa vitesse se réduit puis elle explose.

\- Ne traînons pas, avant que d'autre arrive !

Procius positionne Goldorak pour effectuer une montée verticale et pousse le régime des propulseurs. Il entre des coordonnées dans l'ordinateur de bord.

\- Pourvu que je ne me trompe pas. Je n'ai pas envie de croiser le chemin d'un astéroïde ou de toute autre chose. Maintenant, activons le brouillage des satellites.

Dans la salle de commandement, le colonel Niiva est abattu.

\- Il a encore gagné, constate Zota avec un léger sourire en coin. Dois-je envoyer des navettes à sa poursuite ?

\- Inutile, répond Chronaris. Il est déjà trop loin, peut-être que la flotte en orbite pourra l'intercepter.

Goldorak arrive dans l'espace, de loin il distingue des escadrilles qui se dirigent vers lui.

\- Pas le temps de jouer avec vous. Mégamach !

La soucoupe prend de la vitesse et devient lumineuse. Elle laisse une traînée de flamme derrière elle puis se volatilise comme par magie.

Le général Zota se tourne vers Chronaris.

\- Je suis désolé maître, mais la flotte n'a vu qu'un point lumineux un bref instant.

\- Comment fait-il !?

Goldorak réapparaît dans l'ombre de la face cachée de la Lune.

\- Heureusement, je ne me suis pas trompé dans les coordonnées, soupire le prince.

Il regarde ses instruments.

\- Personne ne m'a suivie. Merci à toi Goldorak ! Grâce à toi je peux disparaître en un instant, car dans l'espace en mode Mégamach, tu peux atteindre la vitesse de la lumière pendant quelques secondes, ainsi je disparais visuellement, mais aussi de leurs radars.

Le capitaine Knoch arpente la salle de commandement de la base lunaire, il a les traits tirés, les yeux rouges. L'équipe de nuit est en poste, l'opérateur regagne sa place avec une boisson chaude dans les mains qu'il laisse échapper en s'écriant :

\- C'est pas possible !

\- Que se passe-t-il, demande Knoch inquiet.

\- Goldorak !

\- Quoi Goldorak ? Il est sur les radars ?

\- Non.

\- Mais parlez bon sang !

\- Il est à sa place dans le hangar.

\- Quoi !?

Le capitaine Knoch met une seconde à comprendre ce qu'on vient de lui annoncer. Une fois assimilé, il se précipite vers la sortie, la porte s'ouvre, il fonce vers le couloir et bouscule une personne.

\- Que vous arrive-t-il capitaine ?

\- Le prince, il est revenu.

Puis voyant à qui il parle, il attrape les bras de son interlocuteur.

\- Vous êtes revenu ! Vous êtes vivant, hurle-t-il avec des larmes dans les yeux.

\- Hé bien ! C'est bien la première fois que je vois un capitaine de vaisseau pleuré, plaisante Procius.

FIN

\- 21 -


End file.
